In The Time Of War And Love
by Hope Everlasting
Summary: When Robin of Locksley returns from the Holy lands, Nottingham is thrown into a battle between Robin and The sheriff, along with Sir guy. Sir Guys daughter: Ardwin, is caught in the middle of doing what is right, or following orders like she was raised to do. Will she follow her father and remain loyal to the Sheriff? Or will she fight along side Robin for the freedom of England.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my second Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Ardwin, stood next to her father: Sir Guy, as the new sheriff talked of raising taxes.

She did not agree with any of it, but as she learned it was not her place to say so. She looked up at her father, he had slick black hair combed back neatly. Dressed in black leather from head to toe and a sword at his side, no one would go up against him. She had dark golden brown hair and cognac brown eyes like her mother.

She wondered what he thought about all of this, from his expression you could tell nothing mainly because he had none. She was not the only one who disagreed but she would not speak, Marian on the other hand did.

"You can not be serious, those people need to provide for their families, they can not do that when you bleed them dry." She spoke strongly. Her father the old sheriff tried to stop her, but failed.

"Ah, well I would not bleed them dry to messy." The sheriff mocked her, a smirk on her face.

Marian only grew angrier, and the sheriff noticed.

"Ardiwn! Take lady Marian for a refreshment, while the grownups finish talking hm." He turned towards Ardiwn as he spoke. She bowed her head, and walked over to Marian not making a sound. She wore attire similar to her father black leather, that fit her slender, and fine figure perfectly, her long dark golden brown hung in a braid above her waist. She too had a sword of steel.

She walked out with lady Marian not saying anything. "Do you agree with what they are doing? Because I certainly do not." Marian asked.

"I do not believe it is my place my lady." Ardwin responded.

Marian looked at her, "There is no need for formality, Ardwin. I know you still have a sharp tongue, and you're own opinion. They could not have knocked that out of you."

A smile played at the side of her mouth, "No they have not but they taught me to stay in my place." Marian nodded, and the two started to talk but not of politics.

Weeks passed and Robin of Locksley returned from the holy land.

Ardiwn's father was not happy about that. Sir Guy of Gisborne, led Robin back into his home, which Guy had taken as his own.

"I have kept it up for you." Guy said his tone hard as usual. Ardwin stood beside him. Robin looked around his house nodding, "well, thank you. And for the other matter I will pay for the flour, that was 'taken'." Ardwin could see how her father stiffened, but he nodded, "very well."

Robin glanced at Ardwin, "and who is this?" He asked. Ardwin looked at him.

"This is my daughter, Ardwin." Guy said. Ardwin bowed her head for Robin but that was all.

"A bit shy are we?" Robin asked.

"No actually. I prefer to talk with my sword. But that does not mean I don't know how to use my tongue." She said with attitude towards Robin. Guy smirked proudly.

"Well then." Was all he said, giving her a small smile. Ardwin dismissed it easily. Guy excused himself and he turned to leave, Ardwin following him. Robin stood by the door and gave her another smile as she left. Again she dismissed it.

Father, and daughter mounted their horses and rode back to Nottingham. Hours later there was another meeting between the nobles and Robin along with his friend Much showed up much to the Sheriff's disliking.

"Hm, well you see Robin, these taxes pay for the king's army." The sheriff said to Robin.

"You do not need to take so much from them that they are forced to steel, and then punish them for it!" He raged. The two argued for a while.

"There is a dinner to night, come then and we will finish the conversation, hm?" The sheriff suggested his smile crooked and snake like. Robin sighed, "fine, I will be there."

"Good, Ardwin!" He snapped, "show mister Robin here out." Ardwin bowed her head and walked past Robin and her father opening the door. Robin followed and went out the door, Ardwin shut the door and followed. The two walked in silence.

"You must not believe in that." He stated more than asked. She glanced at him but said nothing. "You know you are very pretty, will you be at the feast to night?" He asked his tone lighting. She nodded.

"Well then I certainly won't miss it." He said looking at her giving her a grin. Ardwin stopped looking at him and started straight ahead.

"That is the third time you have dismissed my gratitude and smile. Why?" He asked.

"Gratitude is that what you call it?" She said instead of answering the question.

"Something like that." Robin responded.

"Hm." Was all she said. The two made it to the courtyard of the castle. Robin bowed his head, "I hope to see you tonight."

"We shall see." Ardwin responded. Robin left and Ardwin went back inside. She was walking back to her room.

"Ardwin." Someone called from behind her. Ardwin turned and saw her father walking towards her, "yes?" She asked stopping.

He caught up with her, "is everything alright?" Guy asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"Just wondering." He answered and the two continued to walk.

"You mean about Hood? I can handle my own father." Ardwin said looking up at him.

"I know, but I am still your father." He said gently. Ardwin nodded. Guy cleared his throat and began to talk in a more serious voice, "there are four boys down in the dungeon, give them food."

"What did they do?" Ardwin asked.

"They stole flour." Guy said looking ahead.

"They stole flour? You're putting them in jail for that?" Her voice started to hold inpatient.

"Ardwin..." His voice held a warning tone.

"How can you agree with that?!" Ardwin stopped and turned to face him.

"We do _not_ need to go through this again!" He said firmly, "I do what the sheriff commands!"

"Yes! Yes you do! Just like a puppet on rope!" She snapped. Before he could think Sir Guy slapped her across the face. Her cheek turned light red. Ardwin inhaled sharply and touched her cheek, looking up at her father.

"Ardwin-I-." Guy stammered.

"Like I said a _puppet_!" She spat and turned away. Gisborne wanted to speak but couldn't instead he turned and strode away. Ardwin walked into the kitchen, "I need four plates of food for the prisoners!" She barked. The people in the kitchen looked up surprised by her tone. Ardwin let out a deep breath, "please." She said more softly. The cooks went to work, soon there were four plates of food. Ardwin took the plates down to the dungeon. The guard let her in. Slowly she wandered down into the dungeon, she knew the jailer was in the back room, from the screams down the hall. She gave the new prisonniers from Locksley their food, and then wandered over to the other cell to the other prisoner.

"Here." She said softly sliding the food under the cell door. The boy walked up out of the shadows, he had short dusty blond hair, and was wearing normal clothes that consisted of a brown shirt with a dark leather vest and dark brown pants, he seemed to be about a year older than Ardwin.

"Thanks." he said halfheartedly bending down to eat the food. Ardwin kept looking at him for a moment, "you're not from Locksley, are you." She asked kneeling down to be eye level with him. He looked up a bit surprised, "no." He shook his head taking a bite of bread.

"Then where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm Allan. Allan A Dale, from Wooddale." He said seeming to be more relaxed, "don't know why I'm telling you this, you're a castle guard or something." Allan looked down continuing to eat.

"I'm not exactly a castle guard." Ardwin shifted on her knees.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you? You're wearing leather." He responded. Ardwin stuck her hand through the bar, "Ardwin. Ardwin Gisborne, from Locksley."

Instead of shaking her hand Allan stared at her, "you're. You're, Gisborne's daughter?"

Ardwin nodded "yes." This time Allan was the one that stared at her. Ardwin withdrew her hand slowly.

"You're joken' right? I mean you're actin' nothing like Gisborne." Allan blabbered.

"Even though he is my father, are my actions not my own? They should not be his, but mine which they are." She explained. Allan nodded cautiously, "well then, I'm tellin' the truth, I didn't steal no flour."

"But yet you pleaded guilty to the crime." Ardwin said.

"Yeah I know. But honestly, who would want to stay in here?" He asked looking around, "a spell in the stocks would be much better." He half smiled.

"But...but…" Ardwin began to stammer.

"But what..?" Allan asked.

"You are meant to be hung." Ardwin said a bit bluntly. Allan fell quiet, "hung? hung?! As in down to the gallows?"

Ardwin nodded slowly.

"But I didn't steal the flour!" He half shouted.

"Perhaps you did not, perhaps you are telling the truth, but do you think it will make a difference to the sheriff? And you must have been in here for something you did." She said slowly standing. Allan grabbed her hand on the rail, "does it make a difference to you?"

Ardwin stared at him for a moment then removed her hand, turned and walked away.

 **Well there you go! The first chapter. I'm most likely going to update every weekend, but of course that isn't set in stone. I might also update earlier, but probably never later then sunday, Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Robin Hood Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! sorry if it's a bit short. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Ardwin was in her room, which was large with pale white curtains hanging over the windows. The bed was made of fine oak and a soft mattress, with simple white fabric draping over the bed. She had a desk on the left side of the room opposite of the large fire pit, then there was the door off to the right side. Ardwin was now sitting at her desk, getting ready for the event tonight. Allan's words kept ringing in her ear, _does it make a difference to you?_ Also when he grabbed her hand, it was surprising, but his hand was gentle.

The truth was she did care, but she didn't know what she could do, other than get ready and head to the great hall: which she did. She wore a cream colored dress, with long sleeves and a wavy bottom that just about reached the floor, for a necklace she wore a simple silver chain with a white stone on it. Her hair was put into a braid and hung down her back.

Her father was already there, standing by the sheriff looking off the overlook at the dance floor and feast. They both turned around as she came in, "ah, Ardwin just in time." Spoke the Sheriff looking at her, "they have just started dancing." Ardwin curtsied to the Sheriff and her father then left down the stairs.

"Don't know why you ever wanted a child Gisborn, all they ever do is cause trouble." The Sheriff said watching the dancing. Sir Guy sighed quietly watching his daughter. Guards that were off duty, gave her second glances, she didn't pay any mind to them standing near the table with a goblet full of water.

"Would you like to dance?" Said a voice from behind her. Ardwin turned around, "ah, Robin of Locksley."

Robin smiled and bowed. Before Ardwin could answer his question he gently grabbed her by the waist and started to dance.

"What do you want Locksley?" Ardwin asked quietly.

"I need your help." He answered as they danced.

" _My_ help? Why?"

"Those boys in the dungeon, they do not deserve to be hung tomorrow, I have a plan, but if it does not work. I will, need your help" Robin explained. Ardwin was quiet.

"Do you think they deserve to die?" He asked.

"No." She said quietly, "I-I'll help you."

"It will mean going against your father." Robin added. Ardwin nodded, "I know." With her answer Robin started to explain his plan. After we was done explaining the song ended and the two parted, Ardwin stood with her back to the wall watching other people dance.

Ardwin was getting ready in her room, today was the execution of the prisoners, and putting Hoods plan into action, she knew this would be denying her father, but she could not let them die. There was a knock on her door, "Ardwin, are you ready?" Sir Guy's voice sounded through the door.

"Yes." She answered standing and going to the door. Ardwin had on a brown bodice with long white sleeves and brown pants and boots. Her sword was at her side as normal the only leather she had on was her gauntlets under her sleeves and the boots. She opened the door her father standing to the side in his normal leather attire, he gave her one of his rare smiles, she couldn't help but smile back. They walked out into the courtyard of the the sheriff's castle, people had gathered there below the steps around the gallows and four hanging ropes were prepared, the nobles were there as well gathered on the steps with the sheriff, and his guards. Ardwin took her place on that left of her father, the sheriff on the other side of him looking rather happy which sent a shiver up her spine. She saw the crowd stir, looking up she saw Hood coming through the crowd with Much. They walked up to the steps and the sheriff greeted Robin, but Much had gotten lost in the crowd.

"Hello Robin." The sheriff said handing him a scroll to read, "and don't try anything funny, or your friend Much will be 'dropping' in on us." He said glancing up. Robin and Ardwin followed his gaze to see Much being held over the edge of the castle wall by two guards. Robin looked down frowning and began to read the scroll. The prisoners walked out and started to get the rope around their necks. Robin finished reading the scroll and handed it back to the sheriff glancing at Ardwin. She looked down slight. The drums started to play.

"People of Nottingham, let this be a lesson, that the law will stand strong in this time of peril Let god have mercy on their souls." The Sheriff said giving the signal to drop the floors. They dropped and the four boys started to wiggle as they swung. Robin took his bow off his back and shot an arrow at one of the ropes.

"People of Nottingham!" He said and shot a second arrow cutting another rope, "the government is corrupt in this time of war." He said notching two more arrows, 'will you stand for this injustice, because I for one will not!" He said.

"ROBIN!" Much yelled. Ardwin turned and threw a dagger at the guard holding him, it hit the guard in the neck and Much was set free.

"Ardwin!" Guy shouted to his daughter, she looked towards where he was standing protecting the Sheriff. Her father looked shocked and confused. She looked at him for a moment then continued to help Robin fight off the other guards.

"Robin!" Much called over by the gates waving at him. He had the others and was ready to leave with horses.

"Come on!" Robin shouted to Ardwin. The two ran through the cheering the crowd. They met up with the others and started to get on the horses.

"Robin!" Will shouted, "they have archers!"

"Let's give them something to shoot at then." Robin said and started to ride towards the gate. The archers fired their arrows at them, but the riders were too far gone.

"Ardwin!" She heard her name being called. She glanced back to see her father at the gate. For a moment her heart felt heavy and sad. They rode into the Sherwood forest. Once they were deep enough in the forest they stopped. They stopped in a lower part of the forest, the ground was covered by leaves and the sun shaded by trees. Rocks seemed to make mountains around them. They tied the horses to trees and started a fire and began to cook a rabbit they had caught earlier. Ardwin was staring at the fire.

"Thanks. By the way." Said a voice bringing her back to the present.

"What?" She asked looking to her right, where the voice came from.

"For the rescue." Allan said, "thanks." She nodded, "don't mention it."

"How do you think your father will handle you leaving?" He asked. Ardwin shook her head, "I don't know." There was a rustling in the forest, Ardwin looked up, "did you guys here that?"

"Hear what?" Much asked.

"Maybe it's Will. He did go to get more wood." Allan said.

"No, it' something else…" Ardwin said.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from above. They all looked up, standing on the rocks above them were a group of about five men.

"THIS IS OUR FOREST!" The first one shouted. Before they knew it they were surrounded by a group of forest men tieing them up.

 **So there is chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Robin Hood Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hoped you guys are enjoying my story so far, in this chapter I switched to first person. If you guys would rather me write in third person, that's fine. To answer a question I was asked, Marian will be a part of this story.**

They tied us up against a tree, stripped us of our weapons and clothes. A man with blonde hair came up to me and touched a dagger to my cheek, "well ain't she a pretty thing…" He said.

"Be careful Roy…" Another said to the first man: Roy. Roy looked back at him.

"That's Gisborne's daughter you got there." He said, the man had matted pepper color hair and beard. Roy looked back at me, "well...and what is Ardwin Gisborne doing all the way out here?" He asked.

"I bet Gisborne wants you back, aye?" He asked, "It would break his heart if something happened to ye?" I glared at him trying to move my face away from his, but inturn got a small cut of my cheek from the dagger.

"Hey, come on mates, leave her alone." Allan said from where he was tied to a tree. Rory turned to him and slowly walked over to him, "oh yeah? And what are ye, gonna do about heh?" He asked. Allan shrugged, "don't know. Just leave her alone." The man with pepper colored hair went over to the rabbit we were cooking and picked it up, going to take a bite out of it.

"I think you'll find that, that rabbit is not thoroughly cooked." Much said. The man looked at him still holding the rabbit.

"Come on John, let's go." Rory said. John turned and the group started to walk away with our clothes, weapons and what money we had, and Much's chicken. When they were gone Robin lifted the ropes over himself and walked free. Much stared at him his mouth hanging open,"you have been free all this time?" Robin nodded.

"And you didn't think to attack?!" He asked. Again Robin shook his head.

"You are strange Locksley." I said as Will came from the trees and started to untie us, Allan came over to me, "you alright?" He asked looking at the cut, I could feel the blood running down my cheek slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said nodding. Much was free and was walking around complaining about the men and calling them vermin.

"Well, then, let's teach these Vermin a lesson." Robin said tossing us each good size sticks. We quickly found their camp and surrounded them.

"HEY!" Robin yelled, they all looked up at us in shock, "THIS IS OUR FOREST TOO!" Quickly we got them tied up and got back all of our clothes and weapons. I put my sword back in its sleeth around my belt. Much was walking around the Outlaws that were tied up lecturing them.

"Scoundrels! The lot of you! You should all be ashamed!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Much!" Robin snapped at him to stop. Much huffed.

"Do you think it is funny, to steal from people who probably already have nothing? When the sheriff is stealing from the other ten times over?!" Robin half yelled.

"Well that's none of our accord!" Rory said.

"Well it should!" Robin said, "dance." He added.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Dance!" He shouted shooting arrow at their feet. They started to dance.

"Very good." Much said and smiled.

"How does it feel? To treat your fellow human like an animal?!" Robin shouted, "let them go." Robin said after minute.

"What?" Allan and Much said at the same time.

"Untie them!" He commanded, and we did so. After a while the leader of their group came up to Robin, "Are you Robin?" He asked, "lord of Locksley?" He asked.

"Yes!" Robin said shaking his head happily.

"Good." The leader: John said, and hit him in the head with his stick knocking him out.

"HEY!" The four of us yelled at them and started to run towards Robin. The other people in the group grabbed us, Roy grabbed me by the waist and yanked me back, I tried to break free, but he held a dagger to my throat, "it's okay princess. we're gonna go see Daddy." He whispered.

 **Well there you go, chapter 3! I hoped you guys liked it, and didn't mind me changing to first person. The next chapter will probably be up in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! School seemed to get in the way, but here is chapter 4!**

The group tied us up together by the wrist and once again removed our weapons. They brought us back to Locksley, I glanced at the village, the Sheriff was marching about talking to the people who were gathered in one spot, surrounded by guards. They plopped us on the ground and threw water on Robin.

"Have the decency to un-tie him, please." Much said. Robin sat up slowly and looked around, "you've brought us back!" He said joyfully then realized he was bound by his wrists.

"The Sheriff put a price on our heads." I said watching them.

"So, who's going to turn them in?" A man from Johns group asked, "John?"

"John can't go!" Roy said, "they'll recognize him!"

"We all go!" John said firmly and started to walk towards the town then stopped. There was a scream.

"No!" He said. I looked over, there was a girl being pulled towards the Sheriff by a guard, another guard had shears.

"The Sheriff is cutting out tongues?" Allan asked, "all right, that is disgusting."

"That is Alice!" John said pointing towards the women, "my wife!"

"Let me go and I can help her!" Robin said, "un-tie my hands I'm good with a bow!" He said. John grunted and cut Robin free, Much threw him his bow. He shot an arrow at the sheers the guard was holding, he threw them into the air in surprise, and again Robin shot them so they broke. I saw my father and the Sheriff immediately become more alert.

"He's here." The Sheriff whispered looking around. Robin started to walk forwards towards them with his hands resting on his bow around his neck.

"Robin!" Much said trying to go after him but got stuck by the ropes binding us.

"If I turn myself in?" Robin asked walking towards them, "can I claim the reward? That would probably feed the people for a while." He said. Quickly guards surrounded him. He put his hands on his head and his bow was taken away.

"He's done for." Allan muttered.

"Don't say that!" Much snapped.

"Come on." Roy commanded yanking us up, "we're going back to the forest." They hauled us back to the forest, they made a fire and lit it as the sun began to set. Roy came over to me and started to untie the rope around my hands, "be a good girl aye? Don't run off." He said throwing the ropes to the side, "we don't bite."

"Hand me back my sword and I'll feel better about the situation." I said. Roy slowly handed me my sword, "no tricks." He said walking back to the fire. We sat around it few talking. The sunset and dark surrounded the lands.

"We need to go save him!" Much said jumping to his feet.

"How? He in the Sheriff's castle, as far as I'm concerned, he done for mate." Allan said.

"How can you say that?!" Much demanded, "he saved your life's" he pointed at Will and Allan. They looked down.

"Fine, fine, I'll go on my own." He said and started to walk towards the horses.

"Wait." I said standing, "I'll go with you." Much turned and looked at me, "thank you, it's good to see that someone still cares." He said nodding.

"Your jokin' right?" Allan asked me.

"No." I shook my head. He sighed but said nothing more. Much and I continued to the horses.

"No horses!" Roy said jumping up. He pointed his weapon at Much. Much let go of the reigns of the horse he had. I led mine out more.

"I said no horse!" He snapped at me.

"She's mine. Not yours." I said back firmly and climbed into the saddle. I reached down to Much and helped him up. I turned the horse towards Nottingham in the darkened night. We got there just before the gates were to be closed. Swiftly we snuck into the town and tied my horse to a post out of sight. We made to the west side of the castle, "I'll go see if I can sneak in from the side, wait here and I'll pull you up into the castle."

"Good plan." Much nodded. I left him there pans went around the back sneaking through one of the doors a guard left open. I made to the court yard and to the top wall, I looked down to see a latter, but Much was not there.

"Much?" I whispered looking around...nothing. I ducked down as guards passed below pay to no mind to the ladder, suddenly I heard voices in the courtyard: guards on watch duty. I ducked down covered by the slight uprise in the wall. Slowly I made my way to the tower on the right side of the wall. I knew no guards would bother checking this tower sense it as mainly brooms and mops, so I huddled in the corner warping my cloak around me. I would wait here till I heard Much, or until morning. After a while my eyes closed and I fell into sleep.

Noise from the guards awoke me in the early morn, there was a bit of light, although the fog was still thick on the air. I heard low voices from the wall. Slowly I got up and went over to where the ladder was, I saw Much there, along with Allan, Will, John, and Roy, they seemed to be taking.

"So where is she?" Allan asked Much urgently.

"How am I supposed to know?! You know this probably never would have happened if you all would have come with the first time!" Much said. I whistled quietly to get their attention, the group looked up and saw me.

"See! She's fine!" Much said to Allan. I gestured them to come up. John lifted the latter onto his shoulders and hoisted it further up the wall. Much came up first, I grasped his hand and helped him over the wall. Then Will, Roy, and finally Allan.

"You alright?" He asked almost instantly.

"Fine." I said. I quickly went back to the tower that I had slept in and picked up rope from the ground and lowering down to John, I tossed the other end to boys behind, "don't make me do all the work here." I said. John grabbed it and we started to pull him up. Slowly but shirley we pulled him up.

"So now...what?" Roy asked.

"We find Robin." Much said.

"He probably in the dungeons. Follow me." I said moving toward the stairs, avoiding the guards we made it to the dungeon door, I grasped the handle and opened it slowly and drew my sword. There was indistinct chatter from the prisoners, I waved my hand for the others to move forward, Much took the lead holding his shield and sword at the ready. We quickly made our way to the back of the dungeon, there was a man standing in the doorway of a cell, quickly Much went up behind him and hit him atop the head quite harshly and knocked him out.

"This is a rescue!" He said urgently to Robin standing in the cell, "and we are undetected!" Suddenly the voices of guards sounded through the upper halls, "THEIR IN THE DUNGEON!"

"We need to go." I said gripping my sword tighter. Much quickly unlocked the locks binding Robin's hands and we raced out of the dungeon, and met up in the courtyard with the others.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Let's go." John said.

"Not yet, I need to take care of something." Robin explained, "hold the gates for me, if I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me." He explained.

"What?!" Much said shocked.

"Yes." John said nodding.

"Wait! Master! You if you go back in there and die, then I will die, of grief!" Much argued.

"I love you, and I sorry. Stay here." Robin said setting a hand on his shoulder, "then turned to Roy, "I will need your help, it is dangerous."

"Alright." Roy said after a moment then followed Robin back into the castle.

"If you love me, why not take me, why him?" Much asked as they went through the door. Guards came out quickly surrounding us.

"Okay, Ardwin...plan?" Allan asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked gripping my sword tighter.

"Well, you did train with these guards." Allan said.

"Right." I nodded, "their armor will slow them down, and there chain-mail is on the neck not on their stomach. The others nodded. The guards attacked. I kicked one back and stuck my sword into another. John was taking on three easily. The others were fighting. I moved out of the way quickly if an arrow. Two came at me. I defeated the first. The second was stronger knocking me to the ground with a heavy blow to the stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs as my body hit the wall. I scrambled for my sword as the guard came closer. Suddenly he stopped making an odd noise, like a gurgle of pain deep in his throat. He fell to the ground, I looked from the guard to the man casting the shadow. Allan stood there grinning his sword.

"Are you alright?" He asked offering me his hand.

"I'm fine." I said getting up avoiding his hand, "thank you." He nodded. He re-joined the fight. All of the sudden we heard the Sheriff's voice.

"STOP!" He commanded the guards, "STOP, you will not hurt those men!" The guards stopped and stared up at him.

"What?" I asked quietly catching my breath. My right side was beginning to throb.

"Those, men are to walk free from here, I have been foolish in my actions, here and at Locksley." The Sheriff continued then paused and looked down seeming to talk to himself. He turned around quickly, he then turned back toward us, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOLS, GET THEM!" The guards started to charge at us again. I fought back to back with Allan.

"Much!" Robin called from up on the barracks, he threw down a rope to Much, "tie this off!" Much grabbed the rope and started to look for a place to tie it off at.

"Robin! Where?!" Much asked frantically.

"HERE!" I heard John say, he set his staff down and took hold of the rope pulling it behind his back. I ran over and helped Much defend John. Robin slid down on his bow.

"We should probably disappear Hood." I said kicking a guard in the jaw. He looked at me in awe, "where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked defending himself.

"Here." I said jabbing the handle of my sword into a soldier. We found a break and ran towards the gate. Robin cut the rope as it began to fall more guards came rushing out. They were stopped by the gate. We all cheered as the sheriff scowled at us. We made it back to Sherwood Forest in the early afternoon and began to set up a makeshift camp. I sat under the fort I had jury made, a brown blanket was held up by this poles of wood and rope, under it lay a blanket to protect from the ground then a cushion John had offered me, I covered that with blankets. Taking off my sword I set it beside me and sat down pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I felt my stomach, it was sore, my guess was I would have a bruise there for a while.

"So, who taught you, when you were trained?" Said Robin's voice from the side of my fort.

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"You fight well." He said glancing at me.

"A complement from Robin Hood?" I asked looking up at him.

"If you wish it so." He smiled.

"A rare thing I'm sure." I said and laid down on my makeshift bed. I could sense his eyes still staring.

"Do you not get compliments often?" He asked.

"No, I just heard you weren't one to give them to people." I said.

"And where did you hear an absurd idea like that?" He asked his voice was sarcastic.

"You have three guess." I answered.

"The sheriff?" He asked

"No." I answered.

"A guard?"

"No."

"Your father…" He said more than asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"How do you bear with him?" Robin asked.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"How can you stand him?" He asked a bit bitterly.

"He's my father." I said plainly.

"He's a monster! What he's doing and he doesn't seem to it mind." Robin said a bit louder. I stared up at the ceiling, "you know nothing Hood." I swallowed not wanting to say anymore. He looked as if he was going to speak again, but I pulled the flap down. The place became dim, I felt distant. After a moment of silence Robin's voice sounded, but softer, "Ardwin…" He sighed, "I'm sorry." I rolled over on my side painfully but didn't answer. Grabbing a blanket I pulled it over me and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **BTW you guys can 'throw' ideas at me, if you have any about this story, or you guys can request a story, I might have it, but I can't promise anything. Hope you guys enjoyed! Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! For some odd reason the fanfic site switched my chapters 4 &5 in the order they appear, so what you guys are reading right now is chapter 5. Sorry it has been so long sense I've update, school has been keeping me busy. But here you Go! Let me know what you guys think, enjoy! **

The next day Robin had gotten up with Much and headed to the village of Nettlestone. Everyone else was back at the camp. I was sitting on a under my hut stirring my uneaten portage porridge. Someone sat down next to me. I looked to my left to see Allan sitting beside me.

"Hi." He said. I nodded to him.

"You alright?" He asked, "it's just that I heard you and Robin talking."

"I'm fine." I answered shortly. Allan nodded, "well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm free." I glanced at him surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"No one's ever really been that kind to me before. You sure you're willing to be friends with Gisborne's daughter?" I asked.

"Well, perhaps the daughter isn't as bad as the father?" Allan asked.

"I'd like to agree." I said feeling a light smile come across my face.

"Wait!" Allan exclaimed, "was that actually a smile I think I saw?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said quietly. Suddenly running footsteps sounded in the distance. I looked up, Robin came running into the camp, "come on, we've got a tax collector to meet." We all got up and followed. We ran through the woods finally coming to the road.

"Joderick!" Robin called walking out in front of him.

"Robin." Joderick said stopping, "do not interfere, you know I have to do this, and you know there are Sheriff's men on their way to make sure I do just that."

"Do you have to do this?" Robin asked. Joderick sighed then glanced at me, "your father is not pleased with you." I glared at him.

"And yet," Joderick continued, "he still cares for you. The sheriff has ordered all of his men to shoot any of you on sight. But your father said he will not shoot you." He smirked as if taunting me. He looked back at Robin, "I did this under the old Sheriff and you did not complain."

"That was different." Robin answered.

"How?" Joderick asked, "two things are certain in life, death, and taxes." Joderick explained.

"But when the death is caused by the taxes, something is rotten!" Robin exclaimed, he then tossed him a bag of coins, "take this. The miller's debt."

"I cannot. This is stolen money, the Sheriff knows the Miller can not afford this." Joderick said looking from the money to Robin. Robin smiled at Joderick.

"I could break it into small amounts, pay it in over time. That would be credible." Joderick explained. Robin smiled and nodded, "every time somebody breaks bread in Nettlestone, they will thank you Joderick."

"Sure." Joderick chuckled sarcastically.

"And do me a favor, tell them you have not seem. Tell them it was a scheme of your own." Robin winked at him.

"Why?" The tax collector asked.

"My friends think I am vain!" Robin said and started to walk away.

"Gisborne!" I heard the name call behind me, I turned slowly. Joderick was looking at me, "yes?" I asked.

"You should have stayed with your father, you might have lasted longer there." He continued.

"And what makes you think I won't survive here?" I asked.

"Your father is Sir Guy, and you are now an out-law. Your father may not shoot you, but the Sheriff is probably not that forgiving." Joderick said slyly.

"Is that a threat?" Allan asked walking closer next to me.

"No," Joderick looked at him, "it's a warning." I looked at him.

"Come on." Allan said gently pulling me away slowly. I followed after giving one last glance at Joderick.

"What did that mean?" Allan asked as we began to walk back through the forest.

"I have no idea." I said quietly. We regrouped at Nettlestone. We hid in the bushes waiting for the tax collector to show up. He did as planned, the family came out quickly, I saw the confusion and fear on their faces.

"Let me get this straight, we are giving money to a tax-collector?" Roy asked.

"A bailiff." Robin said.

"A bailiff?" Roy asked, "oh that makes all the difference." He said sarcastically. I saw Robin roll his eyes from where I was positioned in the bushes. Joderick got off his horse and walked over to the family. I could tell they were talking, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Suddenly Joderick cried in pain and fell to the ground an arrow sticking out of his back.

"HES DEAD! ROBIN'S SHOT HIM! ROBIN KILLED HIM!" The miller cried out. I looked over at Robin, he looked just as surprised as I did. My head whipped backwards as I heard rustling behind us, I saw a figure running away from the village. Before any of us could do a thing, Robin was up and running after him. We all began to run after Robin, when we reached him he was laying on the ground groaning from being kicked.

"What, you can't believe someone is better than you?" Roy asked back at camp, "he kicked you good."

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"The Night Watchman." Will answered.

"Who? I've never heard of him." Robin said getting up and walking around.

"Maybe you were off on a crusade, he's a good man. Even seen him at the castle." Will continued. Robin looked to me, "is that true?"

"Always at night." I answered from where I sat, "leaves food, medicine and other things."

"The Sheriff's men are ordered to shoot him on site, but he's never hurt a fly." Roy continued.

"Why did he kill Joderick then?" Robin asked shaking his head, "we need to find him." Robin said. Much looked at him while eating. After lunch we set out for Nottingham. When we got there the Sheriff was giving a speech about Joderick's death, and most of blaming Hood for it.

"He's saying you killed Jodrick!" Much exclaimed from where we stood.

"Of course he is!" Robin said unfazed.

"Yes. But he's making us look like criminals!" Much kept speaking. Roy looked over at him unamused, "you know, we are criminals. Are we suddenly something else?" Robin slowly made his way through the crowd as the Sheriff talked. I saw him raise his bow and shot an arrow lightly at Marian, she followed him unhappily. We stayed and listened to the lies the Sheriff spoke. I glanced at my father standing there, his face unreadable even for me. Robin came back and we made it back to the camp. We started to pack up our things to move to another camp. I was rolling up my blankets.

"This I do not like!" John said harshly. We all stopped and listened, there was light barking in the distance. Will came running over, "the king's guild of hunters and foresters, coming this way! DOGS!" Allan and I jumped upon a rock and looked over the forest, it was crawling with hunters with dogs, and black knights.

"Lads," Robin said to us, "pairs, meet where we stored the provisions." Allan and I hopped off the rock and started running through the forest in different directions. Allan and I pared off running through uneven ground as we heard the dogs chasing us. I looked back quickly grabbing Allan and pulled him another direction, "this way!" We ran down a slight incline and into a small stream guarded by thick bushes.

"What?-" He asked. I pulled him down next to me, "quiet!" I whispered urgently. The dogs and men ran right past us. After they passed I stood up slowly.

"THERE!" I heard a man yell. I looked to my left to see a knight there holding a crossbow aimed at us.

"Don't move!" The man said slowly moving towards us. Slowly I reached for my sword.

"I said don't move!" He snapped and pulled the lever back on the crossbow.

"Hey, don't do anything hasty mate." Allan said rising to stand up next to me.

"Your father would never hurt you," the knight spoke, "but, I'm not him, and he's not here." The knight snarled. I glanced back at Allan, "when I say run, run." He nodded slowly. Carefully

I lowered my hand to my belt.

"Stop!" The guard snapped. My hand wrapped around the hilt of a dagger, quickly I flicked it at the guard, as the dagger hit him a sharp pain from the arrow hit my upper arm. I gasped in pain grabbing my arm.

"Ardwin!" Allan said urgently holding my arm and looking at it. There was shouting that continued throughout the forest.

"We need to go." I said breathing heavily through the pain.

"Alright, come on." Allan said and helped me run. Eventually we met back up with everyone else at the provision storage. I was panting a bit harder.

"NO!" I heard Much yell, I looked down to see that our provisions had been burnt.

"I don't believe it. The soldiers found it." Will said joining us.

"That was our-that was our store!" Much exclaimed leaning on a tree. I sat down slowly. Robin glanced over at me then did a double take, "what happened?" He asked walking over to me, Allan knelt down next to me as he came over.

"I got shot." I told him looking at the arrow.

"I can see that." Robin said, "how?"

"Guard." Allan answered. I grasped the arrow and yanked it out, I grunted bending over. Robin ripped off some fabric off of a blanket and wrapped it around my arm.

"They destroyed everything!" John said. After a few minutes we heard the dogs barking again, I sighed and stood up.

"Come on lads!" Robin said. I got up and we started to run again. After running constantly we finally stopped not hearing the dogs anymore, I leaned on a tree breathing heavily, I glanced at my wound, the fabric already going red.

"You think Will might be some water?" Much asked, "bit of bread wouldn't go amiss. Perhaps some cheese." I glanced at Much as he rambled.

"We'll-we'll, be captured," Roy started, "torched, and hung. and he wan-wants cheese!" Again barking sounded.

"OH! Will they ever give up?!" Roy exclaimed. We all started to get ready to run again, Robin stayed where he was and took an arrow from his quiver and notched it in the bow.

"Master the dogs!" Much shouted, "you cannot stay, there are too many of them!"

"Well we must do something!" Robin answered, "we are running away when we should be in pursuit! The Night Watchman is still out there!" Robin raised his bow as the barking got closer. Robin finally gave up and lowered his bow, "head east back to Nettlestone!" We all started to run east.

 **Well there you guys have it! Hope you guys liked it. I think it was longer than usual though. But it was fun to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. It is connected to Chapter 5. Hope you guys like it!**

Finally we arrived at Nettlestone, the villagers were working. As we walked into the village the people glanced at us murmuring.

"What are you doing in our village?" One asked.

"You're not welcome here!" Another shouted.

"Hello," Robin said to a women walking by, "do you know if the Night Watchman has been around?" The women hurried past him.

"Have you seen the Night Watchman?" Much asked, "do you have any food? Water? We are weary."

"You'll hang for what you did." Said a female voice.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" The Millers wife came running around the corner heading towards us.

"What?" Robin asked confused. She ran right at Robin attacking him, other villagers started to follow her.

"Hey!" We shouted trying to stop them.

"Kate, Kate you know me." Robin said, the miller Owen came over and started to pull Kate away from Robin.

"And Joderick," Owen started, "you told me yourself you'd see to him. If I'd known you would kill him-"

"Owen, I swear, I could never hurt Matthew. Or Joderick!" Robin answered frustrated.

"MATHEW?!" Kate raged, "don't you say his name! Don't you put his name in your mouth!"

"Robin, we should go…" I whispered. I saw Kate look at me, "don't you try to do no good either! You think you're so great! Working for that wicked Sheriff!" She spat.

"I swear, I never killed Matthew!" Robin said in anger, "I didn't kill Joderick!"

"No? And you didn't kill those others, either?!" Owen asked doing his best to restrain his wife.

"What others?!" Robin demanded. Kate broke free, "I hope they kill you!" She attacked him. We tried to help Robin and in turn the others joined in helping Kate. I felt a sharp pain travel up my arm as I got hit in my wound. I gasped feeling myself lower to the ground, someone caught me, I looked up to see Allan, "you okay?" I nodded standing back up slowly.

"We didn't do any of it!" Much shouted.

"Hold them for the Sheriff!" Owen shouted, we all started to try and get away, the villagers tried to hold us.

"I'm fighting for you!" Robin said as we got free from the mob. Allan still hand his arm around me.

"The Sheriff hangs people for stealing bread! He cuts out their tongues! He divides us!" Robin continued. Kate came up and punched him. John pulled her back.

"We are going!" Much shouted, "let's get out of here." He went up and helped Robin up from the ground. We started to head out, John, Roy, Will, Allan and I stayed to give Robin cover.

"Let us through!" The villagers shouted.

"Stay there!" John said pointing his staff at them. We turned and started to leave, "go! Leave us be you son of a turd!" We ran back into the forest. We met back at our camp and quickly set up.

"I walked away from my home! For them!" Robin raged. I sat down re-doing the bandage on my wound.

"I gave myself up to the Sheriff for them!" He kept raging.

"We gave Joderick money for them." Allan said, I shoved him over a little. He looked back at me with a small smile.

"I never really understood that." Roy said. Robin started pacing. He stopped and looked at Will, he had something in his hand, Robin reached for it, "it's the, uh- it's a tag. I refined it, you can't copy it now. Only me and my Dad know how to do it just like this." Robin took it and looked at it, "it's good." After a while we packed up and started to keep moving. After walking for half an hour we sat and stopped as the sky grew dark.

"John," Robin said walking over to him, "I need you to take over for a while. I have to go to the castle. Enough is enough, this ends now." I looked up at Robin as he talked.

"Your not gonna give yourself in again, are you?" Will asked.

"Not this time." Robin answered.

"Got some ideas on where you could get in." Allan said.

"Go on?" Robin asked.

"What, do you want clever, or really clever?" He asked.

"I want fast." Robin said. Allan nodded and told Hood his plan. Afterwards Hood was preparing to leave, I walked up to him.

"Hood?" I asked. He turned around, "yes?" He asked.

"I want to come with you." I said.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Don't laugh, I want to come. You need me to get in, and to help find your way around, I know where are all the guards are going to be, at what time, and if you need to get in anywhere, I know where to get the keys." I explained. Robin nodded, "alright fine." I nodded and fetched my cloak.

"So you're going now to are you?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Allan.

"It appears so." I answered.

"Even with your arm?" He asked. I looked at him, "I believe I can manage Allan a Dale."

"Alright, alright." Allan said putting his hands up, "just trying to be a gentleman, and look out for you."

"Alright let's go." Robin called. Robin, Allan, and I headed off towards Nottingham. When we were at Nottingham Allan lit hay on fire at the base of the castle. Robin and I hopped up onto a roof and then onto another making it up to the castle walls. The guards were distracted by the fire. After that we made it into the castle.

"Where to Hood?" I asked.

"The Sheriff's quarters." He answered.

"Great…" I mumbled. We made it through the castle and finally to the Sheriff's quarters. Robin woke him quietly. He seemed alarmed then set his head back on the pillow, "why can't it be a beautiful women…" He groaned.

"Call off your dog's." He whispered.

"Why? You're a mad killer." He said and shut his eyes again.

"You know I am not." Robin said. The Sheriff opened his eyes and looked over at me, "oh, so that's how you got in. Clever little Ardwin." He mocked. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"It seems to me that someone wants you dead." Robin said.

"Oh gosh, what's new." The Sheriff said.

"We came into your room unseen, if the killer is half as good as me, he will do the same." Robin explained. I went and sat in a chair.

"And your point is?" The Sheriff asked.

"We can catch him for you." I said. The Sheriff glanced at me.

"Two questions," the Sheriff said sitting up, "how, and why?"

"Ride through Nettlestone, make yourself known." Robin explained, "that will draw out the killer, and then my men will shoot him."

"Why not my men?" The Sheriff asked.

"Because my men are invisible." Robin explained.

"And supposing, I agree, why?" He asked.

"Innocent people are being killed. I cannot allow that." Robin said.

"Oh, come on Robin. This is pillow talk isn't it. That's not the real reason, is it?" The Sheriff asked, "the real reason is that nobody loves you anymore." He mocked. Robin sighed and shook his head, "do we have an agreement?" Robin asked. The Sheriff grunted.

"I take that as a yes." Robin said and held up the tag Will had given him, "anyone wearing these tags is with me." He said and started to walk away.

"Robin?" The Sheriff asked, "does it go with my dress?"

"I imagine it will." I said getting up. Robin went over and took a bag of coins off of a desk, "this is my fee." We started to walk out of the room. We started to walk down the darkened hallways. Suddenly two guards came around the corner, immediately they started chasing us. We ran the other direction, "split up." Robin said. I quickly turned and went down a hall. Quickly the guards followed, I opened a door and went inside, instantly I regretted my decision. I looked around to see the boots and sword that belonged to one person: my father.

I looked around quickly trying to find out where he was, and where to hide, I heard the guard outside calling for the others. Then behind the door to the right I heard a noise like movement. I looked up at the ceiling, quickly I stepped on the chair and jumped to the ceiling and climbed upon the boards.

"Sir Guy!" Shouted a guard knocking on the door. Seconds later my father emerged from the door on the right, he was dressed in his regular black attire. He went and opened the door, "yes?" He asked. The guards told them about myself and Hood.

"You can shoot Hood on sight, but you are not to harm my daughter." He said and shut the door. He went and sat on the edge of the bed putting on his boots muttering things to himself. I jumped down from the beam landing to the right of him. He jumped up quickly pointing his sword at me. I stood up slowly.

"Ardwin?" He asked shocked and slowly lowered his sword.

"Daddy." I said stiffly and nodded to him.

"You're hurt." He spoke softly looking at the bandage on my arm, I looked at him and for once I saw my father, not the Sheriff's puppet, but then it was gone.

"What are you and Hood doing here?" He demanded.

"Trying to catch a break by the Sheriff, sense we are being hunted like animals." I answered.

"Like Outlaws." He answered sighing "it was not my choice for you to join Hood!"

"Well, at least I am not starving people and hurting them. I'm _helping_ them." I said with confidence.

"I don't always have a choice." He responded.

"You always have a choice!" I snapped, "but the Sheriff has taken the good in you and twisted it!" My father sighed, "I'm going to have to take you to the dungeons."

"No you won't" I shook my head, "you ordered your men not to shoot me, and I know you won't, because even though I am an outlaw, I'm still your daughter, and you taught me to be good. So that is exactly what I am going to do." I turned and walked towards the door.

"Ardwin! Don't do this, I can't promise that my men won't kill you!" He said taking a step closer. I opened the door and looked at him one last time, "this is my choice." I stepped out the door and ran down the hallway, my father didn't follow. I kept running until I ran into Robin.

"Robin!" I hissed, quickly he pulled me into a corner as guards ran by.

"Come on. Let's go back to the camp." He said. We made our way out of the castle and went back to the forest.

"You got the Sheriff to call of the guards?" Roy asked once we got back, "how?" He asked after Robin told him, we were all eating the small dinner Much had made.

"Pillow talk." Robin answered looking down at the tags he was holding.

"You been in bed with the Sheriff?" Allan asked.

"We brokered a deal." I said.

"You were there too?" Allan asked shocked, and a bit of sarcasm, "in bed with the Sheriff."

"No. Grow up will you?" I answered.

"We do not deal with the Sheriff!" John said firmly.

"Tomorrow, we save his life." Robin said getting up.

"What?" Allan asked.

"Can we argue about that tomorrow?" Much asked, "today, if there are no dogs, then I would like to sleep."

"Well, I have a better idea." Robin said tying on his belt.

"Another one?" Allan asked.

"Well, if it's as good as saving the sheriff's life, I'm with cheese boy." Roy said. Much waved a hand through the air.

"Did they find the food we stored at the Longstone?" Robin asked. John shook his head. We got up and went and gathered the food, and then started heading to Nettlestone as the sun rose.

"If we were killers, would we bring them food? It proves we are not killers." Robin explained as we walked.

"But they hate us." Much said.

"Now that the mill is closed, the village will be suffering. They will be hungry." Robin kept talking.

"You just want to be loved." Much said.

"No, I do not want to be branded a killer." He said, "there is a difference!"

"You want to be loved! And I'll tell you something, it isn't fair. I love you, but no one gives me food. Yet people who do not love you are fed!" Much exclaimed.

"Oh Much…" Robin said.

"I've changed my mind, I do not love you. Now can I eat?" Much asked. Robin laughed.

"The world is wrong!" Much exclaimed, "we are feeding people who hate us, and helping a man who wants us dead!" Allan laughed lightly next to me, "you alright?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said.

"You've been quiet ever since you came back from the castle." He said, "now I don't mean to pry or anything...but."

"I encountered my father." I said quickly.

"Gisborne? How did that go?" He asked. I shrugged, "he noticed my wound, and I looked at him and for just a moment, I-I thought I saw the man you raised me, my father." I paused.

"And then?" Allan asked.

"And then he was gone, he was the man the Sheriff made him." I continued clearing my throat. Allan nodded, "well hey, you've got us. This wonderful band of misfits." I laughed lightly, "thanks Allan." Soon we made it to Nettlestone. We stood in the middle of the village and put down the food we had.

"I am no killer," Robin spoke, "I am your friend, my men are tired and hungry, and this is the last of our food." Owen came from his makeshift home.

"Owen." Robin said.

"You are using us, you and the Sheriff." He said.

"I am not." Robin said shaking his head.

"Fighting your own personal battles. Using us as pawns! Tell me, what gifts will he bring later?" He asked. As planned the Sheriff showed up in Nettlestone and paraded himself. We all watched from different hiding places, hidden by sight by bushes and trees.

"Our fellow Englishmen, your Sheriff and I bring you a gift," Sir Guy spoke loudly as he walked through the village, "that gift is a reminder that we are free, and we should walk free. Today, your Sheriff and I show no fear. Today we defy Robin Hood. Today we walk among you, to show that life goes on. We will not hide, or cower in the face of outlaws." He continued.

"He sure knows how to sell something." Allan said from beside me.

"You have no idea." I answered. Suddenly an arrow was let loose hitting a guard you stepped in front of the sheriff, panic spread through the village as the people screamed and scattered. I looked around and saw a black night running to the bushes a bow in his hand.

"Come on." I said grabbing Allan and started to run through the bushes to where Robin was positioned. We met up with him as he stood in a ditch with Marian, Much came running, tripping when he saw Marian, "you're the night watchmen?"

"We don't have time for this, I know who's trying to kill the Sheriff." She said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"It's Joe." She answered.

"Joe Lacey?" Robin asked surprised. She nodded, we all took off running to where he was. We found up on a hill over the village, he was pointing an arrow down at the Sheriff.

"Joe!" Robin yelled. Joe stopped and looked at us, "put it down." Robin said pointing his own weapon at Joe, "put the bow down Joe." Joe looked back at the village.

"You let me do this, Robin." He pleaded.

"Why did you kill them, Joe?" He asked slowly moving closer.

"My Ruth, worked her whole life at the castle. When she lay dying where was the sheriff? Did-did he come to visit? Did he send food?" He asked then shook his head, "no, he sent Joderick, because we hadn't paid our taxes! He put us out and she died like a dog on the street! Because of him! And once I kill him, I'll kill his pet Sir Guy too!" He said in anger. Without thinking I raised my bow and spoke, "you will not touch my father!" I saw Allan glance at me briefly.

"You kill that Sheriff, and prince John will send another one, and the people of the village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!" Robin said strongly.

"It's just me then? Am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes?! Do what he likes?!" Joe asked.

"Matthew the Miller's boy!" Robin half shouted.

"That was an accident." Joe said his tone heavier, "the Sheriff moved."

"And he moved the next three times you killed stable boys and washerwoman!" Robin said. Joe looked back at the village, "the Sheriff's leaving...let me do this terrible thing, Robin…" Joe pleaded.

"No." Robin said shaking his head, put it down. Joe, put it down." Robin, Marian and I raised our bows aiming at him, "I will shoot you." Joe quickly turned and shot his bow, we released our arrows, they landed in his arm, grunting he fell and rolled down the hill. Quickly we ran around and Joe came into view, he was on the ground with the Sheriff standing over him talking. My father came over to him, raised his sword and stabbed Joe.

"Ah!" Joe cried before dying.

"Poor Joe." Marian said, "I understand his grief, but why did he kill so many?" She asked.

"He didn't." Robin said shaking his head.

"Then who?" She asked.

"Let's go." Much said. We retreated and ran through the forest until we caught the Sheriff's carriage, Robin jumped in, he was in there for a minute or two then rolled out onto the grass and ran back towards the rest of us who were standing at the edge of the forest with bows holding off the guards. Robin ran through and we followed. We regrouped at the village, we waited while Robin talked with Marian.

"You defended your father." Allan said to me. I glanced over at him, "yes I did."

"Even with all the things he's done?" Allan asked.

"That is not my father." I answered shortly looking away.

"You know, you don't always have to do that." Allan said to me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Push me away like that. I ain't gonna hurt you." He said and gently grabbed my hand, "I promise that." I looked down at our hands then up at him, "I think...I think would be nice to trust someone." I said softly. Allan smiled at me. Robin came over and gave Kate and Owen a bag of money, "here, for Matthew." He said to them. Then turned around to the villagers, "I declare, this Mill open for business!" He announced. The villagers cheered as John ripped the wood planks from the door. The villagers joined us and thanked us. I smiled lightly shaking hands. Afterward we all went back to the forest, the Villagers had given us some of their food. Allan handed me a bowl of soup and sat next to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said and smiled. I smiled looking down.

"You know you shouldn't hide your smile." He said.

"I don't mean too, it's just that-" I started before he cut me off.

"I know." He said and gently grasped his hand with mine. I smiled again. We began to talk and tell jokes.

 _As we laughed, I realized I had fallen for him, and I hope I'd never hit the ground._

 **So there you are mates, hope you enjoyed reading, and seeing the beginnig of Allan and Ardwin's relationship. I myself enjoyed writing the part between Ardwin and her father. 'Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! I have decided to update early because I am at my school waiting to be picked up. Just got done with finals, THANK GOODNESS! Now I can just write! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

We waited in the forest, Roy was running towards our hidden position, castle guards chasing him. I waited behind a tree with Much. The guards ran past us, to where Robin was waiting.

"Now!" He shouted. We jumped out from our hiding positions and attacked the guards. I pulled one off of the horse and kicked him in the head. The others did the same and got up on the horse, we rode off as my father came around the corner.

"Ha, ha!" Robin laughed at him. We rode further away and stopped. We all got off our horses and stopped celebrating our victory.

"Fantastic!" Will said hugging Roy. I pated him on the back, "well done." Much came up to roy and went to give him a high five, "Roy!" He said cheerfully. Roy went to high-five him, but ducked his hand out of the way and laughed at Much.

"Very funny." Much said with distaste.

"Very funny." Roy answered mocking his voice. Much walked off on his own as Robin and Roy talked about Roy keeping a horse. There was the faint sound of crying.

"Much?" Robin asked walking after him, "Much, do not be so easily wounded!"

"Oh, you have it then, if you're gonna cry about it!" Roy said.

"I am not crying!" Much said turning around abruptly. We all stood in silence for a moment. The faint cry of a baby sounded. Much turned around looking for the noise. I walked closer to where he was standing the other followed. Kneeling down I saw the small child wrapped in a light green blanket. Carefully and slowly I picked up the baby, "hello there." I said softly looking at it. I turned back to the group. They all gathered around closer.

"What is it?" Much asked. "Well, I know what it is."

"It's a boy." I said and looked at the blue eyes of the child, something seemed oddly familiar about them.

"We rode straight past him. We could have trampled it." Allan said.

"Where's it's mother?" Much asked.

"This baby's cold, the mother's long gone." Will said standing beside me.

"Can't you stop it crying?" Roy asked his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah." Allan said coming over, he took the baby gently from me and turned him upside down.

"WHOA!" We yelled stopping him, I quickly took the baby back.

"What?" He asked, "that's how you shut him up." Allan said. I started to rock the baby calming him.

"Come on leave it. Let's go." Roy said and started to walk away.

"We can't just leave him here!" Much said strongly.

"What do you want to do to with it?" He asked, "We're outlaws, not wet nurses." Finally the baby to stop crying.

"He's lucky to be alive." Allan said, "there are hoof marks everywhere." Robin looked at the ground then shushed us, "no noise, no movement." I looked around slowly.

"Look." Robin said kneeling to the ground.

"What is it?" Much asked also kneeling to the ground.

"Look at these hoof prints. They're marked, Gisborne is not the fool he looked like." Robin said pointing to a hoof print in the mud. It had an X mark on it, "he'll track us." Robin finished.

"That's clever. You've got to admit." Allan said. I looked around the forest, there was little movement I could see.

"You didn't think of that did you?" Much asked Roy as he stood.

"I'm not being funny here, but shouldn't we be moving on?" Allan asked, "They could be coming already."

"They could be here already." My father's voice sounded. I looked to my right quickly and saw him through the trees, he sat on his horse proud. We looked around, guards came out from the trees. Robin leaned closer, "you need to get out of here, with the baby. as soon as you get the chance, run." He whispered. I nodded slowly holding the baby boy closer.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked.

"What can we do?" Robin asked, "we don't believe in harming man or beast." He said, we glanced back at him, he drew his sword, "but vermin on the other hand." He said. The guards slowly drew closer. I pulled my sword and began to defend myself and the baby. Allan came and stabbed the guard I was fighting.

"You need to go, you can't fight while holding a baby." He said standing next to me.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically and kicked a guard knocking him unconscious.

"Let," Allan began taking on another guard, "me rephrase that, you won't fight as well, while holding a baby." He turned and looked at me defeating the guard, "go, run." I nodded and turned, the others had the guards occupied, I took off running to our camp. I turned a few corners and staggered a bit incase anyone was following me. Finally made it to our camp, I walked in painting, John rose, "what happened?" " He asked. I nodded and walked over, "we were ambushed, the horses were marked." John looked at the baby, "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Found him in the brush." I answered and sat down, he started to cry again, "shh, shh." I shushed him softly, and started to rock him back and forth.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked. I shrugged and kept rocking him, but he wouldn't stop crying.

" _ **Hush, hush, time to be sleeping**_

 _ **Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping**_

 _ **Dreams of peace and of freedom**_

 _ **So smile in your sleep, bonny baby**_

 **Once our valleys were ringing**

 **With songs of our children singing**

 **But now sheep bleat till the evening**

 **And shielings lie empty and broken**

 _ **Hush, hush, time to be sleeping**_

 _ **Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping**_

 _ **Dreams of peace and of freedom**_

 _ **So smile in your sleep, bonny baby.**_ " I sang to the child softly, slowly he stopped crying. I looked down at him. John looked at me, "where did you hear that?" He asked.

"My- my um, father would sing it to me when I was little, anytime I couldn't sleep." I answered. He nodded stiffly.

"Do you wanna hold him?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment then reached out timidly for the child, "it's alright. You won't break him." I said. I watched John hold the child. The baby gazed up at him. There were footsteps heading towards our camp, I got up quickly and drew my sword. Allan came into view along with the others.

"You guys alright?" I asked going up to them.

"Yeah, a few cuts and bruises." Allan said. I looked at his cheek, blood was running down it from a cut.

"Here, let me clean that." I said. We sat down and I started to clean the scratch. Robin and the others came closer, John looked at them, "Where's Roy?" He asked. I looked up at them. Robin shook his head. I looked at Allan, he shook his head, "they got him." I looked down.

"We go to Nottingham." John said. Robin nodded.

"Allan," Robin said and turned towards us, "go out on one of our horses, check the castles, we'll need to find a way in." Allan nodded and got up. We all got our horses and headed to the edge of the forest. Allan rode out, we waited, I was back holding the baby. After a few minutes

Allan came back, "The central courtyard, portcullis, all heavily armed." He said getting off his horse.

"The east wall where the builders are working?" Robin asked coming over holding the baby.

"Teeming." Allan answered.

"How about the south wall?" Will asked.

"Too high." I said. Much went over and took the baby from Robin.

"Look, even if we do get in, I've heard the new door to the dungeon's two foot thick." Allan said walking around a bit.

"I heard about the door too." Will said, "but I also heard that Robert of york put it in."

"And?" Allan asked.

"Well, Robert of york can't make a hinge to save his life. The lock side will be as strong as an ox. But the hinge side will be week, especially with the weight of two foot timber." Will explained. We all nodded and prepared to leave.

"What is the point of us all dying?" Allan asked the group. Robin walked around and leaned on a tree.

"For every man, there is a purpose which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all those of all good deeds." He said and looked back at us shrugging, "that's us, lads."

"Is that the bible?" Will asked.

"It's the Koran." He answered.

"What's that?" Will asked again.

"It's the Turk bible," Much said, "he read it in the Holy Land." He explained.

"Why?" Allan asked looking over Robin.

"I wanted to know what it was that we were fighting." Robin respond. We got ready to leave. Robin took the baby and wrapped fabric around himself and the child. He then proceeded to get on the horse.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked already on his horse.

"Well, we can't leave him." Robin answered.

"Well he can't come with either. What are you gonna do, give him a little dagger, a little bow and quiver?" Allan asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes slightly getting on my horse.

"Look!" John said looking towards the castle, "there's Roy!" Sure enough Roy was riding out from Nottingham on a horse, two guards were running after him. Robin rode from the forest a ways, "Roy!" He waved him over. Roy turned and rode towards us. Robin rode back into the forest with Roy, we began to ride further into the forest. We stopped eventually, Roy got off and so did we.

"It is good to have you back!" Robin said happily going over to Roy patting him on the back.

"Good to be back Robin." He said.

"You alright?" I asked going up to him.

"Yeah, good." He said.

"Good." I smiled patting him on the back. Will came up and hugged him.

"Roy." John said smiling and held his arms open for a hug. I saw Roy hesitate then patted John on the shoulder, and walked over to Robin.

"Hey," Allan said going over to Roy, "how'd you escape?" He asked. Roy backed up, "oh. Well I showed the Sheriff some of me moves." Allan laughed happily patting him on the back, "I reckon he was impressed." Roy continued, "I reckon he was going to ask me to join his side." We gathered around and listened laughing.

"As I said, "no thanks mate. I don't do red wine from burgundy. I'm more of a october aleman me"." Roy laughed. We laughed along with him.

"So how many did you take down?" Allan asked.

"Oh, a few, a few." Roy said. Robin handed the baby off to Much gently. He turned and walked away as Roy went on about how many he had defeated.

"Stop! Stop! He's gonna kill us!" Much shouted suddenly turning towards us pointing at Roy.

"He what?" Roy asked as silence fell.

"Who?" Allan asked.

" _Him_!" Much said again pointing at Roy.

"What?" Robin asked confused. Much turned and pointed to the horses urgently, "the _horse_! It's the same trick! they'll track us!" Robin walked over to the horse, I glanced at Roy, he seemed nervous. Robin bent down and checked the horses hoofs, he looked back up at us shaking his head.

"Much…" Will whispered looking at him. I looked down.

"Well, it was possible." Much exclaimed, "you've got to admit that."

"Robin," Roy said walking up to him, "I need to tell you something." The two walked away from the group aways. I turned and tended to my horse, Allan appeared in front of me beside my horse. I glanced up at him, "yes?"

"How about we go on a picnic later?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged, "to get away from the noise?" He asked as the baby started to cry.

"Maybe." I said a small smile spreading across my face. He smiled back.

"His name is Seth!" Robin called. I turned and slowly walked over to Robin, Will did as well.

"I-I met the father in the castle dungeon, just for stealing bread. It looks like the mother, at the thought of raising the child on her own, she must have panicked and brought the baby out to the woods.

"This Sheriff he's destroying lives." Will said.

"Well, the mother lives in Knighton." Roy said, "you and I," he said pointing at Robin, "we should take him home and give her some money, so she can keep the baby." He explained.

"Are we moving on?" Much asked still holding the baby.

"Um, no, meet at sunset at the long stone." Robin said.

"Well, where are you going?" Much asked.

"Knighton, to take the baby home." Robin said taking the baby from Much, "Roy, knows where he lives." Robin walked off towards the horse.

"Well, should I come?" Much asked following them.

"Um-no." Roy said turning quickly, "More than two will attract attention."

"Ah, good. I'll just stay here then." Much began, "I'll just stay here, sort out stuff, though we might have rabbit for, you know, dinner." He stumbled upon his words. Allan stiffed a laugh. Robin and Roy left and we headed back to our camp. Much went about preparing dinner muttering about Robin and Roy.

"Much…" I warned as I sat cleaning my sword.

"Sorry. I am sorry! But my master has just run off! With- with Roy, to some place! Without me and I'm just suppose to sit here and wait?! He- he could get hurt, or-or he could just vanish, and I'm sorry if none of you understand, but he is-is important to me, and if something happens, and I am not there, I will blame myself!" He ranted stirring the soup that was cooking. I glanced down at the fire for a moment then went on with cleaning my sword, "you are not the only one, to feel like that trust me." I said softly not expecting him to respond.

"Oh, and I suppose you felt like that?" Much asked flustered, "and, I'm sorry, but I find it a bit hard, to trust Gisborne's daughter, especially, when he wants us dead, and Robin is out there!" He shouted.

"Much!" Allan said.

"What?" He asked lifting his hand to the air.

"I have felt like that before, and I assure you so has my father," I said getting up and walking over to him, I shoved my sword into his hands, and leaned closer, "and I assure you, I am _not_ working with my father, or the sheriff." I growled then turned and stormed out of camp.

"Ardwin!" I heard Allan call from behind me, but my feet wouldn't stop. As I walked my mind wandered.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Daddy!" I called from outside the burning house, "Daddy!" I cried tears running down my cheeks as I stood there in my nightgown, I struggled against the tall knight dressed in black armor who was holding me back. Then I saw him being pulled from the fire by two guards, he fought against them, "You can't do this!" He yelled and tried to fight against them. Someone cleared their throat from beside me, and suddenly there was a silver blade to my throat. I saw my father look towards me, "NO!" He screamed running towards me, the two guards caught him restraining him with his hands held behind his back._

" _Now, now." The man said walking up to him, the guards brought my father to his knees. I struggled against the guard holding me back. The man lifted his head, "you have heart, I'll give you that. Now, you are gonna help me, now. Because I have a plan to put into action, and I need someone that is willing to follow orders."_

" _And if I don't?" My father spat._

" _Oh, I'm glad you asked, because if you don't do as I say, well then," the Sheriff laughed and turned and pointed at me, "she, will not be so happy." My father growled at him and struggled against the guards, "if you hurt her, I will kill you!" He spat._

" _Oh...you think I care…" He mocked, "a clue? No." He shook his head, "now, do we have a deal?" My father looked down then back up and slowly shook his head._

" _Good!" The man shouted, "let him go." He commanded, "we have work to do." They left my father go, he got up and ran straight to me._

" _Daddy!" I cried running to him, he picked me up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled my face into his shirt weeping._

" _Come along now, we have somewhere to be." The man said getting on his horse._

" _Where?" I heard my father ask._

" _To meet a certain prince." He said._

" _What's your name?" He asked. The man looked back at him, "Vaisey." He smiled wickedly, "come on hurry up." Guards surrounded us as we started to walk. I lifted my head up to see our house burning to the ground._

I tripped over a branch, stumbling and falling down. I sat up slowly covered in dirt, I mumbled brushing myself off tears gathering in my eyes.

"Ardwin?" I heard Allan's voice calling, I didn't answer, after a few moments he appeared walking over to me, "you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said attempting to get up. He came over and helped me up, "hey?" He asked looking at my face, "You sure?" He ran a soft thumb over my cheek wiping a tear away.

"It's just, a bit hard to hear all those things said about my father…" I whispered, "I know what he does is bad, and he is not the best. But-but he was not always like that you know." Allan sat down with me.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head, "not really."

"Maybe another time then?" He asked. I nodded slowly, "yeah, another time."

"We can sit for a while if you want?" He asked, "we don't have to leave right away." I nodded slowly, "thanks Allan." He gently pulled me closer, I laid my head on his shoulder gently.

"You know, Much didn't mean those things he said." Allan spoke softly.

"I know, but people still think me a traitor, my father made quite a reputation for himself, and myself I suppose." I answered.

"Well, I don't think that." Allan said.

"Thanks Allan." I smiled as the tears dried. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. We sat there for a while talking, after a while we decided to walk back to camp. Allan held my hand gently as we walked. When we made it back to camp the others were getting ready to leave, they looked up as we walked over. Much stood and walked over to me, "Ardwin...I want-I want to say that I am sorry, I did not mean what I said." I nodded slowly, "I accept your apology."

"Good." He nodded. I went picked up my sword and cloak from my sleeping space. We all went to our horses and started towards Knighton.

"So, are you and Allan together now?" Will asked riding up beside me. I shrugged, "I don't really know yet." He nodded letting the subject drop. After riding for a while we came to a small town.

"Hey…" I said quietly stopping, the other stopped as well, "isn't that Roy?" I asked. The others looked.

"Yes it is." John said, "what is he doing here?"

 **So there you guys go chapter 7. Hope it was enjoyable! Till next time**


	8. Robin Hood Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter 8, hope you guys like it**.

We rode closer, Roy was standing by his horse outside a house with a wagon. He was fumbling with the horse reigns nervously.

"Roy!" John called as we got closer. Roy looked up in alarm. Much guy off his horse quickly, "master? Master?!" He called. Seconds later Robin and Marian came out.

"What happened?" Much asked.

"We got side tracked." Robin said as Marian left.

"We should get going." Roy spoke up.

"There's a storm coming from the east, a forest is no place to have a bairn," said a woman with long red hair, I guessed she was the owner of the house, "you stay here tonight." She offered.

"Thank you." Robin says nodding.

"No, no, no, no we can't." Roy said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Well, we got to get the baby back to its mother." Roy explained.

"Do it tomorrow." Allan said in an obvious tone.

"It's settled then, but I want you out of the barn in the morn." Said the women. Robin nodded, "thank you." We all went inside the barn, the women brought out blankets for us, the floor was covered with soft hay, and there was a cot in the corner. Robin had handed the child over to me for a while. I was rocking him back and forth trying to get him to sleep, his eyes stared straight up at mine, "I swear I've seen those eyes before…" I whispered to him.

"You what?" Allan asked laying a blanket down on the ground. I looked up, "nothing, just talking to myself." He nodded. After a while Robin came over and took the baby inside the house.

"You sure he'll be right there?" Will asked when he returned. Robin nodded, "come on lads, let's get some rest." We all laid down and silence fell. I started up at the ceiling, the silence was eerie, everything was still, like the whole world had just stopped. As the night drew on I slowly fell asleep.

"Master!" I heard Much yell, "get up! Wake up!" He kept yelling. I shot up, Robin was on top of Roy yelling at him while Roy had a dagger in his hand. I jumped up, as did the others.

"What are you doing?!" Robin yelled at him, "we were coming to rescue you! Everyone here was willing to to risk their lives to save you!" Robin yelled as we pulled the two apart. Roy was crying and shouting, "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Robin was standing of a ways, "in war, a rescued man, owes his life to his rescuers!" Will and I got Roy up but held his hands behind his back.

"He gives his life in an instant for the men who saved him!" Robin continued.

"What is going on?" John asked.

"This one tried to kill Robin!" Much said pointing at Roy.

"What?" John asked walking up to him, "for-" He looked at Roy them at Robin. I saw John huff as he got angry, "you were like my son!" He yelled. Roy looked down. John turned away then turned around and punched Roy making him fall back, Will and I stumbled letting go.

"My son! My son! My son!" He kept yelling, Roy crawled away just John followed kicking him.

"John!" I said trying to stop him, Will, Allan, Much and Robin helped and eventually we pulled him back knocking him onto a pile of sacks.

"Kill me. Kill me." Roy cried. John kept struggling as he tried to get up, "John!" Robin said ontop of him holding him down. John tried to get up, "John! Dang it John that's enough!" Robin cried. Allan and Will took his arms, and Much and I held his legs.

"Listen to me." Robin said, "that's enough, enough. I need to think. Stop now." Robin said, John stopped struggling. Robin got up and started to walk around. John got up quickly, he walked near Roy spitting at him. I glanced at him catching my breath. Allan looked at me, "you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded. John sat down glaring at Roy. Robin sat on a barrel in front of him.

"What have I done to you, to make you want to kill me?" He asked calmly. Roy sniffles, "my mother-they've got my mother."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"The Sheriff." Roy answered.

"And they kill her unless you kill me." Robin sighed.

"She'll hang at dawn." He finished. I looked down.

"I hate the Sheriff." Will grumbled. Robin got up and knelt informs of Roy, "and the story about the baby's mother?" He asked, "was that a lie too?"

"Gisborne is the father." Roy answered.

"What?" I asked stepping forward, I couldn't believe what my ears had just heard. I just stared at Roy. Allan put an arm on my shoulder.

"Gisborne?" Will asked. He sounded just as shocked as I felt.

"The mothers a kitchen girl." Roy went on.

"Annie." I said without thinking. Roy looked at me and nodded. I leaned back on the wall of the barn dumbstruck.

"She thought Gisborne was going to baby to Kirklees Abbey to be raised there." Roy explained.

"But he didn't…" I spoke, "he left him in the forest to die." I turned around kicking the wall, "that snake!"

"Hey, hey." Allan said gently stealing me away from the wall.

"I hate Gisborne too." Will muttered then quickly glanced at me.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." I said.

"But that doesn't mean, that this one, can go around killing my master!" Much exclaimed. Robin got up and walked over to his stuff, "come on."

"What?" Much asked. Robin looked back at us, "we have to mothers to save before sunrise." We all went and gathered our things. Allan put on his over vest, glancing at me as I tied my cloak around myself.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you alright?" Allan asked.

"You're right, that is a stupid question." I answered grabbing one of my daggers. Allan was silent waiting for my response. I sighed, "all this time, I've been defending Gisborne to you guys about how he's really not that evil. But it seems that every time he does something to prove me wrong. And this, this tops the all." I said.

"Well, that's why we're here, you know to stop the evil." He said softly. I nodded. We left quickly and left for Nottingham. We stopped at the old Sheriff's house. I knocked on the door hoping someone was awake. A few moments later Marian opened the door, "Ardwin?"

"Hi." I said, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" She asked. I looked down at Seth sleeping in my arms, "we need to go take care of something, and it's no place for a baby, could he stay here until we return?" I asked. Marian nodded, "of course."

"Thank you." I said and handed him over. She nodded and went back in shutting the door. went back to my horse, and we took off towards the castle. At Nottingham, Allan and Will in first hiding in a cart to take out the guards. We were waiting out in the village.

"You sure you're up for this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." I answered. The gates were opened and we rushed in silently. The quart yard was empty and still. Shutting the doors we ran to the dungeon, Allan ran off to find Annie. We waited by the door as Will went to work trying to take the hinges off. After a few minutes he was finally through and removed the last hinge, he stepped back as John ran at it. The door fell open with a thud. Quietly we crept into dungeon.

"Mother?" Roy called quietly, "Mother?"

"Marry?" John called as we looked in the cells.

"Hello?" I called quietly. We made it to the edge of the dungeon but didn't find her.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary." Called someone I'm behind us. We all turned to see the Sheriff, Sir Guy and several guards.

"Where is she?!" Roy demanded stepping forward, "what have you done with her?!"

"Gisborne, what do you think?" The Sheriff asked, "does that look like the first light of day?" Gisborne looked out the small window then turned back to us smirking.

"Well I kept my side of the bargain." The Sheriff said, "you, didn't keep yours. So bring them to see Mary, Mary. Swing." He said then walked out. We were escorted out by the guards. My father came over and grabbed my arm harshly and started to drag me down the hall. I glared up at him. He looked back at me confused then continued to walk me to the courtyard, then handed me off to another guard. Mary was already getting the rope tied around her neck.

"MOTHER!" Roy called to her.

"No hood, I think." The Sheriff ordered.

"YOU'LL ROT IN HELL FOR THIS!" Roy yelled while being pulled away.

"Really? Just for this?" He asked sarcastically. They led us down the steps and in front of the gallows where Mary waited.

"Mary, Mary's always contrary," the Sheriff began, "time to see her swing." He said.

"MURDERERS, I WILL KILL YOU!" Someone yelled from behind us. I turned abruptly and saw Annie holding a sharp knife to my father's throat.

"Annie!" Guy shouted sternly.

"DO NOT MOVE!" She yelled again and jerked him back more, "YOU LEFT HIM IN THE WOODS!" She continued. I saw Allan slowly hide behind the stairs.

"YOU SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE!" Annie yelled again, "YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE, OUR SON, OUR BABY!" I saw my father glance down at me, quickly I looked away.

"Gisborne…" The Sheriff said shaking his head, and clicking his tongue. Gisborne hit the knife out of her hand then hit Annie. I elbowed the guard that was holding me in the stomach, I took my sword back and hit him in the head quickly, and took on another guard as he ran at me. Allan ran over and up the stairs. I followed quickly, Allan pulled Guy away from Annie, I helped her up, and ran down the stairs with her. I brought her over to the stairs, "stay here." She nodded. I went back to fighting the guards.

"To the horses!" Robin shouted after freeing Mary. I went back and got Annie the started running towards the gate.

"Why so much haste my friend?" The sheriff called, we stopped the last guard falling, and turned to look at him. He had a dagger to Roy's throat. Robin took an arrow and notched it in his bow.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave he gets it." The Sheriff said smiling, "this is our friends the dilemma, calling." He said to Roy. Robin pointed his bow towards the Sheriff.

"Master!" Much shouted, "you cannot give yourself up every five minutes!"

"Robin no!" Roy answered.

"Robin, yes." The Sheriff nodded smiling cruelly.

"Let him go or we all die here today." Robin said.

"Oh come on Robin, we've had this conversation many times. You're not the killing type!"

"Well me." He laughed. Roy screamed knocking the Sheriff back, and ran up the stairs.

"Run!" He shouted, "for my mother, for the baby!" Roy ripped off his tag and threw it to John.

"No Roy!" His mother screamed. Guards surrounded him quickly. The guards began to stab him.

"No!" I said walking forwards. Allan caught my arm. I looked back at him, his eyes were sad. I looked back Roy, he was being stabbed, "I fight for Robin Hood and king Richard!" He yelled. More guards came out and ran at us.

"NO!" His mother screamed.

"He does this for you." John said comforting her, "come. live." We ran out of the gates. Robin stopped and stared at Roy being stabbed over and over again. We started to run out of the village. We got to the horses and took off towards the forest. We brought Annie back to Marian's house reuniting her with Seth. After that as the sun started to fall, we built a fire and stood around mourning Roy. John stepped up and set Roy's mace in the fire, "him...I liked." He said choking up. I stared at the fire, his mother laid a red rose on the fire as well. Allan put his arm around me gently. The fire burnt until there were only embers left. That night everything was quiet as we prepared to sleep, no talked, no one moved too fast. I laid down on my bed and waited for sleep to come.

The next morning we awoke, had a quick breakfast then met up with Marian in a forest, she came with a wagon and young boy driving it. Robin walked up to Marian, "your hair." He said noticing Marian's shortened hair.

"I cut it, it was a nuisance to wash." She responded. Annie climbed on the seat, I handed Seth back up to her. She smiled at me gently.

"Thank you, my lady." She said Marian smiled, "Lady Glasson is a good mistress. You'll be well looked after, and Seth too." Annie smiled then turned back to us, "and thank you too. From me, but especially from Seth."

"Go," Marian said, "you have a long journey ahead."

"One thing." Will said stepping up, he handed Annie a small bag, "open it later." Annie nodded, "thank you." The wagon began to move, she waved as she disappeared behind the corner. I watched as Robin and Marian talked for a moment then Marian turned her horse around and started in the other direction while Robin came back towards us.

"I have to say, I'm not gonna miss that baby." Much said and walked back into the forest.

"Me neither. Peace." Will said and followed.

"Sleep." Allan said with his eyes closed. I laughed lightly, he opened his eyes slightly and glanced at me smiling.

"Come on." I said grabbing his arm lightly. We walked back to the camp, and for the rest of the day, caught up on sleep, ate food, and relaxed, but it was not going to stay like that.

 **So there was chapter 8, hope you guys liked it. So I was thinking about starting to post my Hobbit fanfic, my character is a dwarf. I was wondering on where to start in the story either with my character as a child/young adult growing up in the blue mountains, or after the Battle Of The Five Armies in Erebor, so if you guys could tell me where you would prefer I start from I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	9. Robin Hood Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry it has been so long since I updated this story. There seems to be no time in the world somedays. But here is a chapter, enjoy.**

As the week went on things went as usual, we helped the people in need, ran from Sheriff and his men, and got a bigger price put on our heads. Finally we got to rest. After coming back to our camp after running from guards we all fell asleep. I was dozing in and out of sleep when I heard one of Robin's arrows hit wood.

"I knew you'd be like this." Much said unhappily as he yanked the arrow out of the wood above him, "if you're so bothered about the archery competition."

"I'm not!" Robin answered cutting him off.

"If you're so worried," Much continued, "we could always have a completion here."

"I don't want to be in the archery completion! Even if there is a silver arrow for the winner." Robin exclaimed firing another arrow with on it. I ducked as it landed in the wood next to me, then another near Allan waking him up.

"Just as well, cause by the time we've done a little hunting and had ourselves a decent feast, there'll be no time to go to Nottingham and get ourselves hanged!" Much said making a point. Robin started to shoot arrows at a bell high up on a tree. He laughed hitting it every time. Suddenly Will came running down a slope over to us, "the trap worked, we caught one, a car. Let's go! Let's go!" Will said beckoning us to hurry. I jumped up grabbing my sword, we followed Will to the forest where a wagon was caught, the driver was straining trying to push the cart out of the trap. He looked up as we surrounded our bows aimed at him. Sighing he tossed a small pouch to the ground, "here, it's all I have of value, take it." Much went over and opened it, he held it up, it was a small thick round piece of glass with iron surrounding the edge.

"Pretty, not very appetizing." He said. The sound of moaning came from the covered cart, the driver lifted his head back sighing.

"Livestock?" Robin asked.

"Take one." He said, "let me on my way, they'll work for ya, they understand simple commands." Robin went over to the cart and lifted the cover off, the cart was full of Turk men.

"New men for the sheriff's mine." The driver continued. I lowered my bow slightly looking at the men covered in dirt.

"Slaves?" Much asked. The driver had sat down by a tree, Robin had given him wine to keep him occupied.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Much said standing with Allan and I, "outrages. Disgrace. Trading people."

"Would you like some more whine?" Robin asked the driver giving him another pouch of it then walked over to us.

"I'm not being funny," Allan said, "you brought us here for a picnic?"

"We need him." Robin said, "he's our way into the mine."

"There is no way into the mine." Much said.

"We are going to stop this. This is a gift." Robin explained, "we are going to close the mine once and for all. We will stop this human trafficking." He finished and walked back over to the driver. The driver stood laughing, "I thought you were going to slit me throat, or worse." He said taking another swig of wine.

"We don't do throat slitting. It's too messy." He said shaking his head, "now you've eaten, I would like to feed your prisoners."

"Not meat, it makes them spirited see." The driver told Robin, "oh and keep your distance, don't let them breath on ye. Disease." He said, I glanced at him.

"Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting to close." He continued.

"Dropped dead?" Will asked who was standing close to the cage.

"Aye, one each stood there strong as you the next, brains dripping from their nostrils." He talked slower then laughed. Will glanced at them.

"Water, that will do 'em." The driver said, "they had some scraps earlier." Robin tossed Will a pouch of water, "there used to be a decent living made out of selling folk." I glanced at the driver, "then the Pope goes and bans trading Christians. Thank heavens King Richard likes his wars abroad." He took another drink of wine. Robin glanced at him, I saw how close he was to hitting him, instead he turned back to the cage, "Will," he said to Will who had not given the people water, "they need water."

"Yeah, on it." He said with uncertainty looking at the prisoners. Robin walked over to him, and started to reassure him about the disease.

"Is that true?" Allan asked. I shrugged, "I never heard of it." Suddenly Robin kissed Will on the cheek, "you are a genius." He said then called John over, "have a drink with our friend."

"Okay, what is going on?" Allan asked.

"Pay attention and you might get some answers." I said.

"Haha." He laughed sarcastically.

"There is something is the forest I need to find, and I need time." Robin said quietly, "if he loses consciences, so be it." John trudged back over to the driver then looked back a Robin, "no consciences?" He asked. Robin nodded, John smiled at the driver then knocked him in the head with his staff. He smiled turning to us taking a sip to the drink.

"Well done John." Allan said. Robin went in search for what he was looking for, while the rest of us tied the driver to the front of the cart. We sat around it as Robin showed us what he had found in the forest. Much was looking at the peculiar plant root, it was a pale yellow and twisted.

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine." Robin said, "one of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner." John sighed.

"We need a man on the inside, to start the rumor of Terk Flu!" Robin exclaimed.

"I volunteer." Much said looking at Robin.

"Yes, Much! Thank you." Robin nodded.

"Allan." Much said handing the root to him. Robin laughed looking down. Allan looked at it aims smelled it, "and what, I eat this, do I?" He asked.

"No, don't eat it, just chew it." Robin exclaimed, "there is nothing to fear." Robin did his best to reassure us. I scoffed lightly and took the plant and looked at it.

"Once the guards believe the prisoners have a disease, they'll run for their lives!" Robin said standing.

"Oh, surely only the stupidest among them is going to fall for it. I mean Terk Flu." Much said to him.

"They're all stupid." I said handing the plant back to Allan. He laughed lightly smiling.

"People fear what they don't understand, Will proved that point." Robin said. Will perked up, "I wasn't scared." He said. John laughed, as did the others, I smiled not being able to help it.

"Will, if even you had doubts, the sheriff's men, they'll be a pushover." Robin said still trying to convince us. "It will never work!"Much said, "I have another suggestion, instead of relying on the sheriff's men being as stupid as-" he had opened the bag that the glass object was in and waved it around as he talked, suddenly a person from the cart grabbed his hands, "hey! Let go!" He said fighting for it.

"It mine!" Said the person, "stolen!"

"You speak English?" Robin asked. We all walked towards the cart. Suddenly there was a soft whistle from the bushed as Allan came into view, "found something." The driver stirred awake only to be hit in the face by John again. We all followed Allan to side of the road, except for Much who stayed with the cart. Where we were was risen by rocks and hidden by trees and plants. A coach came down the road carrying two people

"You're not gonna like this Robin, but I think that's Marian in Gisborne's coach." Allan said. He was right.

"She must be going to Nottingham, for the Sheriff's fair." I said. Robin sighed and hung his head for a moment, then looked up, "let's go. We have to destroy those mines." He turned and started to walk back to the cart.

"Have you ever been to one of those events?" Allan asked. I nodded, "I was suppose to appear at this one." I said, "my father even had a dress made for me." I said a bit quieter.

"A dress?" He asked looking at me in surprise, "you in a dress?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up, will you?" I asked glancing at him.

"If you wear a dress." He said snickering. I rolled my eyes sighing.

"All right, all right." He said, "I'll stop teasing."

"Thank you." I said. He laughed lightly and grabbed my hand holding it. I looked down at it, then back up at him, he was holding back laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just picturing you in a dress." He said laughing. I sighed hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. I smiled slightly.

"Allan." Robin said, "go get Much, we have work to do." Allan nodded and went off to fetch Much. There was a short yelp from Much. Allan and him came back to us. He tied Bricker up to the cart while we dug it out of the trap, Robin hopped on one of the horses and started to drive it to the mines. The rest of us walked behind the the cart.

"So can I hold your hand now?" Allan asked from beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked again, "it's just that last time I did, you hit me with it." I smiled looking down at the ground, "yeah, I guess you can." I said. He smiled and took my hand in his. For once I didn't feel like I had to be on alert, I felt: safe. Robin stopped the cart when we got to the mine area, we stood off a ways, so they couldn't see us.

"Left, left, left." Said a guard. Guards did drills as the sheriff watched. I saw my father standing there, his arms crossed.

"We send broker in." Robin said explaining the plan, "when the Sheriff and Gisborne leave for Nottingham, Allan does his thing, and then we strike." He then went over and talked to the Bricker, "now, this is what we do, you sell your prisoners to the sheriff just as you planned, Allan will be right behind you disguised as a prisoner." Robin said pointing to him, "if you give us away, be warned we may have to review our policy on throat slitting."

"Fire!" John shouted suddenly running to the back of the cart. We ran to the back, the rope binding the door to the cart. Much saw it and gasped, "punishment from God! It's all my fault!" He exclaimed, "oh! I am sorry lord! I believe I really do!" He yelled to the sky. Will quickly pulled the rope from the door. The prisoner who spoke English started to, push the door open. John held it closed glaring at him.

"Much will you shut up." Allan said as Much kept calling up to God.

"How did you light that fire?!" Robin demanded.

"Let us go!" He shouted.

"We are trying to help you!" Robin responded.

"You've stolen us to give to another. You're no better than him!" He argued.

"Let me explain please!" Robin pleaded, "then if you do not wish to help us, then you are free to go, you have my word." They were silent.

"What is your name?" Robin asked the boy.

"Djaq." He answered.

"Djaq." Robin said, "we will help you escape. But if you leave now, the sheriff will still need more men for the mines. More prisoners will arrive next month, people like you. We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help."

"How will you help us escape?" Djaq asked.

"The sheriff will pay for you. We will give you the money and we will, guide you to the people who will,find you a safe passage to, the port." Robin explained.

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector, and ask for our help?" Djaq asked irritated. Robin looked down then opened the cage, "let them decide, if you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go." One of the other prisoners spoke to Djaq in a foreign language.

"What'd he say?" Allan asked. Robin shrugged.

"He said that if you do not let us go, he will kill you." Djaq said. Allan glance around. Robin laughed, "that's not what he said. He said Salla, that means pray." Robin looked at the man who spoke, "is that what you want to do, wash and pray? And then will you help us, please?" We let them go to wash a pray, John watched the horses, Much and Robin watched the Sheriff and his guards while I helped Allan disguise himself as a prisoner.

"I need your sword, bow, cape, vest and over shirt, and here are some white pants for you to wear." I said holding up a pair of white dirty pants.

"What did you do? Roll them in dirt?" He asked setting his sword and bow on the ground, them removing his vest and over shirt, giving them to me. I hung them on one of the trees around us.

"Yep." I answered. He took the pants and put them on over the ones he already had, "how do I look?" He asked.

"Here." I said and tossed dirt at his shirt.

"Oi!" He half shouted, "what was that for?!"

"You're a prisoner of war. You need to be dirty." I said and tossed more dirt at him.

"Is that right?" He asked and bent down picking up a handful of dirt and tossing it towards me.

"Hey!" I cried dodging the dirt the best I could. He laughed and threw more at me.

"Okay, fine." I said laughing and picked up more dirt throwing it at him. He came forwards and grabbed me by the waist swinging me around the dirt falling from my hands. He stopped the both of us laughing. We stopped when we noticed how close our faces were together. I looked at him slowly, I inhaled softly. He moved his face closer slightly, I looked down letting out a deep breath, I felt his gaze drop also.

"Let's go!" I heard Robin call. Allan dropped his arms and glanced at me again. I gave him a pale cloth, "wrap this around your head, like the others. It will be harder for them to recognize you that way." He nodded, he grabbed his belongings and we headed back to Robin. Allan got into the cart, the driver was untied, and the plan was set into action. We watched as the cover was taken from the cages, the prisoners were drawn out and put into shackles. Suddenly a boy with short brown hair came into our view near where we were waiting. Robin quietly went up and grabbed him covering his mouth and pinning him to the grind out of sight.

"Who are you?" He asked. Much and I joined Robin.

"I'm Rowan son of Dunn, and I'm gonna kill Gisborne." He said fighting to get up. I sighed upon hearing what he was trying to do. Robin pushed him back down, "if you do that now, the mine will stay open, you will sabotage our plan, and you will put one of my men's life in danger."

"I can't let him get away!" Rowan screeched attempting to get up again.

"If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham, I'd have killed the, months ago." Robin said pushing Rowan back down. I glanced at him after what he said.

"But they deserve to die!" Rowan fought against Robin.

"Would you rather see them lose the things that mean the most to them?" Robin asked.

"Like what?" Rowan asked.

"The mine, it their power, their wealth, if we destroy that, they will lose everything." Robin said. Rowan nodded, carefully Robin let him up, he dusted off his clothes. He looked up and saw me.

"You…" Rowan said and ran towards me, "you!" He shouted and swung his fits at me, I ducked out of the way, but still felt his fist hit my jaw. Much and Robin grab him, "hey!" Robin shouted. I rubbed my jaw and straighten up.

"I should just kill you, take away all that he loves." Rowan spat.

"Rowan!" Robin snapped making him stop struggling, Robin looked at him, "Ardwin left her father and the sheriff, and stopped three men from being hung. She is not like her father." Rowan nodded stiffly. Robin and Much let him go slowly. He took a glance at me then turned his back.

"Robin!" Will shouted, "their gone!" At that we all ran down to the mines.

"Hey!" John yelled to Bricker who was trying to escape. Allan had him by the legs.

"John!" Robin shouted, "keep him conscious." He ordered. Will, Much and I went to work setting the fires.

"Robin, Robin," Allan said, "what is this stuff? It taste weird."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't swallow it," Allan said, I looked up from the sticks I was preparing for the fire to see Allan make a disgusted face as he swallowed the root.

"I said don't swallow it!" Robin said urgently.

"Robin, what is that's stuff gone do to him?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," he told me, then looked back to Allan, "you'll be fine. Light fires!" Robin commanded, "around those beams and inside."

"Let me light 'em, I'll burn this place to the ground." Rowan said.

"I don't think so, we'll do that." Much said coming over towards him.

"No," Robin said, "let Rowan, for his father." Everything calmed down a bit after all the preparations for the fires were done. John held Bricker by his staff. Robin took the money from him.

"Can I not keep the money?" He asked. Robin looked at him" "you are a despicable heartless soulless slave trader, you are lucky to be escaping with your life."

"That's a no." Much said from where he was kneeling over a wood pile.

"Now go." Robin said.

"Go?" John asked. Robin nodded. John tugged his staff out from under the arms of Bricker and pushed him away. Bricker glared at Robin then took off running.

"You're letting him free?" Much asked standing, "master surely he will run straight to the sheriff of Nottingham, and then he and Gisborne will get on their horses…" Much trailer off as Robin nodded.

"So, you get to go to your fair after all, when they come here." I said. He nodded again, "as much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing."

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, Marian." Robin answered walking over to Arabs. Allan walked over to me, "so, how's my acting look?" He asked.

"Pretty nice." I answered, "scared 'em good." Allan smiled then caught sight of the small bruise on my cheek, "what happened?" He asked touching my cheek lightly.

"Hit it on a tree." I answered moving my cheek away slightly.

"Must have been some tree." Allan said. I could tell by his tone he didn't believe me.

"Much?" Robin asked, "what's going on with the pilot fire?"

"I'll do it." Will said and started to hit a rock against his ax. The rest of us followed Robin who had started to walk towards the road.

"Well I think we deserve an outing to Nottingham with such smooth and successful operation. In fact, apart from Allan's ingestion of a certain plant root-"

"Which will do what to me exactly?" Allan asked.

"I would say today has gone without-"Robin was cut off my a harsh snapping sound and John fell through the ground.

"John! John!" Robin shouted dropping to the ground. John covered in dirt looked up towards us before falling unconscious.

"When are we going to burn the mine?" Rowan asked, "the sheriff will be coming!"

"We can't leave till we rescued John!" I said shaking my head.

"I'm going down there." Robin said standing.

"To do what? Get stuck down there with him?" Allan asked.

"To help him!" Robin snapped.

"We broke up the ladders for fire wood!" Much exclaimed.

"If we can't pull him up-" Allan began before being cut off my Robin, "he could be bleeding to death!"

"Maybe he can't just breath properly." Will guessed.

"So he suffocates! Would that suit you better?!" Robin demanded.

"This isn't suiting anyone Robin! Calm down we need to think." I said.

"We need to get him out!" Robin snapped.

"I'll go down there." Djaq said from behind Robin. We all looked at him, "you need someone smaller." He continued.

"You won't be able to lift him. Thank you but-" Robin started.

"I'll help him lift himself." Djaq said.

"He could be bleeding!" Robin spoke.

"Or suffocating! I heard! My father was a physician!" Djaq responded.

"Oh great." Allan said, "my father was a blacksmith, that doesn't mean I can make a horse shoe." Robin sighed thinking. Djaq threw his hands up in the air turning away.

"No!" Robin said grabbing his arm, "Djaq wait! Is there something you can do?"

"I can stop the blood, bring him round." Djaq explained.

"Then do it." Robin said.

"I need silver. Look over there, there must be some along with the iron ore." Djaq said.

"What?" Allan asked, "now he wants paying?"

"Traces of silver, not coins and water quickly." Djaq said.

"Do as he says." Robin said to us. We quickly split up and looked for silver.

"Sorry Lord. I will fast for a day, and night, just let us get him out." Much pleaded while looking.

"Silver mixed with this acid, together they make a liquid. Stop the bleeding. You don't need to understand." Djaq explained to Robin.

"It's witchcraft." Allan said as Djaq mixed the silver and water with the acid.

"Just because we don't understand it?" I asked, "he trusts us, we need to trust him." Allan looked at me weirdly. I diverted my gaze.

"Just drop the second line." Robin ordered.

"Lower me down." Djaq said.

"I'm not being funny, we should have gone after Brooker." Allan said as we gathered the ropes, "we would have told the sheriff by now." We all stood holding the rope and lowered Djaq down.

"Three days, three nights, I swear not a morsel will cross my lips." Much said, "just get us out of this." I stood with Allan being ready to pull John up. After a few moments we heard Djaq's command to pull them up. We waited for John to grab the rope, I looked to my right as horses approached.

"Master! The sheriff! What do we do?!" Much cried as we began to pull John up.

"Come on John!" Robin shouted, "Come on John, come on, almost there." Robin let go of the rope as John grabbed the ground and helped him up. Allan and I grabbed his arms helping him to the forest. Jack and the others ran into the forest, Much and Will soon followed, "get to the trees! Go run!" Much shouted.

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

"He said he was going to take care of it." Will answered. While waiting in the forest I heard the Sheriff yelling about the fire.

"Never, forget the outlaws!" Robin shouted before coming into the forest. John was leaning on a tree breathing heavily. Allan was dressing back into his normal clothes.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked.

"Gone." Djaq answered.

"Hey, Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze." Allan said.

"Him?" Djaq asked, "he has gone to take revenge on his enemy."

"But Gisborne's here." Robin said.

"His women. To rare his heart out by killing his women." Djaq again answered.

"But Ardwins right here." Robin said again.

"Yeah, and I'd like to see him try." Allan said protectively.

"So, he doesn't have a women." Robin said, then his face went pale, "Marian." Robin took Much and Will to Nottingham, Djaq went to find her friends, while John, Allan and I went back to the camp. John cleaned his face, I started to cook some food, Allan had started to feel the effect of the plant root he swallowed. John eventually had to tie him up to a tree, he started to sweat, his face paled, and he began to make no sense. Soon the others came back to the camp as John and I finished our small snack.

"Him," John spoke pointing to Allan, "gone." He told Robin. Allan groaned and grumbled as they passed. Robin laughed, "no food or drink for one night. And then he'll be fine." Robin said. I went over and ribbed Allan's neck and it seemed to calm him.

"Ah, just as well," Much began, "seeing as there is so little food left." He reached for the bowl of food John had.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Your fasting too." Robin said, "you made a promise, to God."

"You don't know it was him who got us out." Much said. I rolled my eyes, Allan confined to gag and groan again.

"We might have gotten out of there anyway, and if it was him, there would have been a sign. And there was no sign, so I am going to build a fire, cool some food, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me." Much went on to gather some wood and got ready to light a fire. Suddenly a ray of light showed through the air and onto the pile of wood. Suddenly it caught fire, I saw Robin contain laughter, I followed his gaze to see Djaq hiding behind a rock.

"Ah! A sign!" Much exclaimed as the wood was lit, "which means I have to fast." He said slowly. Djaq then threw down a rabbit to him.

"Looks like God wants me to eat…" Much said with a chipper tone, looking up to the sky, then Djaq threw down another rabbit, "looks like god wants me to eat a lot!" Much exclaimed again. I smiled.

"Djaq, come down and join us." Robin called. Djaq stood from his hiding place, and started to come down, "for good?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but…" Robin said.

"I was thinking for good." Djaq said, "perhaps I should have let your big friend here die? Then there was have been a vacancy."

"It wouldn't be safe for you, to join us." Will said. I looked back at him confused.

"For us or for him?" Robin asked.

"For her." Will answered. John looked at Djaq in surprise. Robin smiled, "I figured as much. What's your name?" He asked, "your real name."

"Safiya." She answered, "but I prefer Djaq."

"Djaq, well you did help to save little John's life." Robin answered, "for which we will be internally debated… Does anyone have any objects to another women joining the gang?" He asked. I shook my head and slowly saw the others do the same. Allan started to groan again.

"Can you?-" Much asked pointing to the fire.

"I'm a rubbish cooker." She said quickly. Much nodded slowly, "ah, well it looks like we're cooking dinner then." Robin said and sat by John. Djaq looked around nervously. I got up, "here, we should get you someplace to sleep. We have extra supplies for a tent." She follows me and helped me set up a covered bed. Just as we finished it thundered and poured down rain.

"Much!" We all shouted. John helped me put up a cover over Allan. After that was done we all took cover and slept. But there was a dark curtain growing in the castle, the Sheriff was not yet done with his scheming.

 **There you guys have it chapter 9. Hope you guys liked it, and I was wondering if anyone had ideas about scenes between Adrwin and her father? I would like to put more of those in, but not really know how, so if you guys have any ideas about anything really, I'd love to hear them.!**


	10. Robin Hood Chapter 10

**Hello Friends! I am very very sorry it had been so long! I have been sick and overloaded at school, and busy! But I plan to write and update more frequently now. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Robin and Much had gone to Nottingham to deal with the butcher, who's meat had poisoned half of locksley village. The rest of us were back at camp, I sat by the fire we had sharpening my sword.

"You do that a lot you know." I heard Djaq say, she came over and sat by me, "why?"

"It helps me to think." I said and glanced at her. My hair which I had recently cut a bit was in a braid. I had a brown bodice on top of my white shirt covering my torso and straps going up around my shoulders, and brown legging like pants with my boots.

"You must need to think about much." She said. I nodded.

"Would one of thing be Allan A Dale?" She asked. I looked at her in surprise, "what?" She smiled at me and produced a dagger and a stone and began to sharpen it, "I see the way he looks at you, and I think the way you look at him."

"And what way do I look at him?" I asked. Djaq shrugged, "the same way he looks at you."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Fondness, endearment." She said, "like if you let yourself be together, he would never let any harm come to you." I looked down and continued to sharpen my sword.

"You, don't want to be with him?" Djaq asked. I glanced up at her, "I don't know if I can, the things I usually care about get taken from me." I answered.

"Maybe it's time for a change." Djaq answered.

"Perhaps." I said.

"Cart!" Will yelled running into camp, "coming through the forest!"

"Let's go." John said getting up. I got up sheathing my sword, Will led us to the path the cart had taken. We waited a minute or so then we could hear the trot of horses hoofs. Then the cart came into view. Allan fired an arrow at their cart causing them to stop and look at us fear lighting in their eyes. The two men were dressed in rags, one was older than the other.

"I'm just a poor farmer," the older said, as we walked closer, "I'm going to town to sell some goats milk.

"You will not make money." Djaq said walking over to the goat.

"We don't make much, just enough to keep me and the orphan lad alive." The farmer said. I walked closer to the cart.

"You will not make anything." Djaq pointed her sword at the goat, "this is a male goat." John moved closer to the farmer, Allan began to search the cart and lifted up the hay to reveal a shiny black new saddle.

"Well, well, poverty a not what it used to be." Allan said looking up at the farmer.

"That's a family heirloom." Said the farmer.

"Liars," John set his staff to the farmers chest, "we do not like." He growled.

"What is this?" Djaq asked holding up a book. The farmer turned abruptly to look at Djaq, "that is crown property and I'm ordering you to put it back!" He snapped.

"Speaks grand for a farmer." I said looking at the two. Will went over and looked at the book.

"More like a tax man to me." Will said handing Allan back an arrow. I glared at the farmer.

"It's not too late for everyone just to go on their way." The taxman said.

"Too late for you!" John snapped and pulled the eldest man from the cart.

"Please sir, no!" The younger pleaded and rose from his seat. I unsheathed my sword and held it to his chest, he looked at me sitting back down.

"Let's take 'em back to camp." Allan said. I nodded and grabbed the boy by his shirt and lead him back to camp. Djaq lead the cart towards our camp, under their rags, the two men were wearing nice clothes of a tax collector. We tied both up to a tree and waited for Robin. Djaq sat down and started to look at the book or records. I sat on a log near them with my sword, the younger one kept staring at me, "what?" I asked.

"You're pretty." He said a cocked his head to one side, "why you hangin around with this lot?"

"No talkin." I heard Allan say from behind me. I smiled to myself and scoffed, "because, " I said standing, "we're the good guys." Soon Robin returned, "what have we got?" He asked.

"Tax collector." John answered.

"Oh ho." Robin laughed, Djaq gave him the book, "very good."

"At least get the facts straight," the older man said, "I'm a tax inspector. It's two grades higher than a tax collector. I do the book work, I don't dirty my hands with the money." He explained.

"How can you be so proud?" Much asked. Robin walked over to the tax collector and showed him the book, "this is not taxation. This is extortion!"

"I count the wealth of the world, I don't judge it." He responded.

"No," Robin said, "that's our job."

"This is 1192 my friend, the time for heroes has gone. It's the time of the bookkeeper now." The man answered.

"These markings, they mean something." Robin said pointing to markings in the book. The tax collector looked at Robin in disgust, "I will not divulge state secrets." Robin gave a short sharp laugh and nodded to John you brought his staff around the tax collectors neck and pulled him upwards.

"You, put him down!" The younger one commanded.

"Hey, word of advice mate," Allan said, "be nice to little John." John continued to pull the man as he struggled.

"Put my father down! He has a weak heart!" The boy demanded.

"Your father?" Robin asked. The boy looked at Robin and frowned.

"John, let the gentleman down." Robin said. John sighed letting him go, "what state secrets?" Robin asked the man. The man looked down holding tongue.

"John?" Robin asked nodding to the lad, John picked him up and dragged him away.

"Leave him alone!" His father shouted.

"We do not like it when people hold back on us." Robin said calmly, "now tell me, _what_ state secrets?" I went over and helped John tie up the son, around another tree so the father could not see him.

"If I tell you how do I know you're not just gonna kill us anyway?" The taxman asked.

"You don't." Robin answered.

"That's not much of a deal."

"Well in the real world, things don't always add up." Robin said standing. I leaned on a tree waiting.

"Very original." Grumbled the tax man.

"But true." Robin said back. The tax man looked at Robin, waited a moment then spoke, "the tax amount for the whole of the north...is being held in Nottingham, castle." I straightened up slowly looking at him. Will stood up and Allan walked closer. Robin knelt down in front of him, "All of it?"

"The sheriff has the trust of the prince." The taxman explained further, "he's been annual collector for the last three years."

"That's true." Will said, I looked at him, "my father used to have to make extra strong boxes this time of year."

"The sheriff would assign more guards to the castle at this time." I said thinking.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"All around…and he placed the most highly trained soldiers on guard outside the stronghold, with a few others." I said sighing.

"Who?" Robin and Much asked at the same time. I glanced up at them, "me." Robin looked at me surprised, "and my father."

"In case you have any ideas, prince John sends a unit of his army to protect the shipment." The tax man said.

"And yet he does not protect you?" Robin asked.

"I count the money, I don't carry it." He scoffed, "check it out as it leaves Nottingham, and check it in as it arrives in London." Robin stood and started to pace tapping a dagger on his leg, "good…" He glanced over at Much with a slight smirk on his face.

"Master." Much said. Robin smiled.

"No, surely." Much protested.

"Robin, the castle's as tight as leeches lips." Allan said.

"You're scared!" Djaq exclaimed.

"Well yeah, look I've hung from a rope there. Not funny." Allan defended himself.

"I want that money." Will said, "I want that money before it gets to London. You think taxes pay for themselves, people sweat for them, give their lives for them. They save up for months and they can't even buy a decent piece of meat." Robin looked at him then to the tax collector, "my friend lost his mother."

"That's not my fault." The tax collector answered.

"Your part of the system." Allan told him crossing his arms.

"Taxes, we do not like!" John growled grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"It's one of our bugbears." Robin said walking back over to him.

"We give the money back to the people it was stolen from." Will told him.

"Where in the castle?" Robin asked. The tax man remained silent, Robin looked at me, "where?"

"In the vault." I answered.

"It's maximum security, you'd never get in." The tax man warned.

"Hm...you're right." Robin said, "we wouldn't."

"Oh, may I say I am relieved." Much let out a long breath, "I mean, as much as I want to see that money returned to the people, I just think that-" Much shook his head.

"We wouldn't get in, buy you, you would." Robin said. I saw the tax mans face fill with dread, "gag, him." Robin said. John did, we all gathered with Robin.

"Master you are surely joking." Much told him. Robin shook his head, "this is our one chance to give that money back to the people." We all stood quietly, "we need someone on the inside." He said.

"I'll go." Will spoke up, "I'll travel with the tax collector, as his son." Robin nodded, "we need to get in, Ardwin?" He asked. I thought for a moment, "the castles pretty tight, but there is one way in, I can think of…"

"Where?"

"Garage shoot." I said.

"The sewer?!" Much exclaimed. I nodded, "you wanted a way in, you got one." Robin nodded, "alright, we need someone to stay here with the boy."

"I will." Djaq volunteered.

"You sure?" Robin asked, she nodded and went and stood over by him, "alright, that's settled, let's go." We got ready to leave grabbing our weapons and cloaks. I glanced at the man and his son, "so you've been the tax collector for three years then?" I asked. He nodded, "yes." He answered proudly.

"Then, how come I haven't seen you before?" I asked. He sighed clearly annoyed, "because, dear child I count the money in private, only the sheriff and Gisborne are let in." He answered, then looked at me, "you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"You have." I answered clasping my cloak around me neck.

"Where?" He asked, them his eyes lit up as he realized who I was, "your not…" He stammered, "what is the daughter of Gisborne, doing out here?" He asked.

"Being an outlaw." I answered before walking over to the others. Robin brought the Tax man over and explained his plan, "now, if you behave, and do what we told you, no harm will come to your boy. But if you try and betray us...well, that won't be so good." The tax man gulped and nodded. We sent the tax collector in first, Will went with him posing as his son. The rest of us gathered our cloaks and headed to Nottingham a few minutes after them, We hid in the ditches on the side of the road leading to the castle.

"We need to find a way to get in." Much whispered.

"We just did." Robin said and looked up from the cover of a fallen wood we were hiding behind. Marian was heading toward the castle on her horse. She looked down watching the poor. She stopped when she saw us. Robin motioned his head towards the guard at the gate. Marian looked at us then slowly got off her horse and walked over to the edge. I watched as she pulled coins from her purse and held it out. Suddenly she was surrounded by beggars pulling and grabbing at her clothes asking for more money.

"Help!" She screamed, "somebody help me!" The guards at the gate came running towards her and started to pull the beggars away. The rest of us jumped up onto the pathway and ran into the entrench. The plan was to stay hidden in the marketplace until Will could get us in. Robin kept watching the castle. I stood between Allan and Much, Marian came over to us on her horse.

"Thank you." Robin said. Marian nodded, "can we talk?" She asked. Robin started to nodded.

"Master! The mission!" Much exclaimed in a low voice. Robin looked at Marian and nodded, "one minute." Robin walked off with Marian. Much turned around his mouth open in utter shock that Robin had left.

"Much, it will just be a moment." I said.

"He apparently always has a moment for _her_!" He rambled.

"Much, just calm down." Allan said. After a moments of talking Much went over and came back with Robin. We went over to the garbage shoot, and waited for it to be open, when it was, John pulled the man out and tossed him into the mess below. Robin hopped up onto the side and started to climb through. Will came and helped him, along with the tax man. Much passed Robin's weapons through then he too climbed over groaning at the smell. John went through next, then Allan, and then me. Allan grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Thanks." I said standing up.

"Any time." He said and smiled.

"Come on let's go." Robin said. We made our to the stronghold without being seen. John broke down the door, he ran in and then Robin, they took down the guards easily. The rest of us followed suit.

"Now listen here," the taxman began, "I've played my part. What about my son?" He demanded.

"Quiet." Robin warned.

"No, I have to know that he's safe." The man continued.

"Enough." John spat pushing him to the side and barged into the other room where the money was to be kept. The rest of us followed only to hear the door slam shut and lock behind us. I turned quickly.

"Hey!" Will shouted and began to bang on the door. Allan and John opened the strong boxes in the room to find them empty.

"You're wasting your time!" Robin said, "we've been tricked." John ran at the door yelling, it didn't budge, even though he kept trying, he huffed and walked away to the other side of the room.

"Clever." Robin said leaning on the wall.

"It's true, the taxes of the north do come through Nottingham, every year at this time," Will said, "I helped build these chests!" He kicked one of them.

"That's why it was clever." Robin said, "an inch of truth, makes the lie hard to spot." I at down against the wall sighing.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this." Allan started, "I said-"

"Shh." Robin stopped him, "let me think."

"We're going to hang now…" Allan murmured.

"We are _not_ going to hang!" Robin shouted and began to pace.

"Well master, what do we do?" Much asked panic in his voice.

"I have a plan." Robin said.

"No you don't." Allan said and sat down next to me.

"You're right, I don't." He answered.

"I've got a plan." Will said after a moment of silence. He got up and took the hatchet from his belt and began to hack away at the boxes. We all stood around as Will explained his plan.

"we weren't allowed to make the locks on these." He explained, they had to be the best, as good as the castle locks."

"What does that mean?" Allan asked.

"It means they might be made by the same locksmith." Will tries his makeshift key on the box lock, it didn't work right away so he went to work on it again.

"Look, I don't suppose there is any point of telling you to hurry up?" Much asked getting closer.

"Nope." Will said calmly. He tried the lock again: It worked. He looked at us then went over to the door, we got ready holding our weapons at the ready. Will put the key in and slowly but surely unlocked the door. We all ran out quickly knocking out the guards that waited outside. We rushed from the room, and slowly went outside, thunder began to rumble in the distance. The Sheriff came running out with guards, "GUARDS!" He yelled pointing to us. The guards ran at us quickly coming from all sides. We were thrown into the fight, taking down the guards quickly. I jumped down onto the ground and began to take on guards along with Will.

"Cluster Ball!" Robin yelled, I looked over at him, he was holding the Sheriff with a sword to his throat. We all ran over to him and grouped around the two s more guards came running out.

"Stop!" Robin yelled, "stop! No one has to die here today." He then spoke to the Sheriff as we moved towards the gate, "I think you know how this goes. How much did you pay him?" He asked.

"He was surprisingly cheap." The Sheriff spat, "did you really think he was a tax inspector?"

"Was it enough to sacrifice his boys life?" Robin asked.

"You can kill him if you like, nobody will miss him, least of all me." Said the sheriff.

"You are revolting." Much commented.

"Yes, I am godless aren't I?" He asked.

"Let's finish this here, Hood." I heard my father voice say, "forget the sheriff, forget the guards, just you and me."

"Sorry Gisborne." Robin answered, "trial by combat isn't big and it's not clever."

"So you are a coward?" Guy demanded. Robin laughed, "I am no coward, I just don't trust you, or them. Now step aside."

"Only a coward would steal from pilgrims." Guy responded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What pilgrims?" Robin said.

"Defenseless women, women in holy orders. Who's showing their breeding now, eh?"

"Step aside." Robin warned, "NOW!" He demanded when none of them moved. They slowly moved aside. We kept our weapons raised and pointed at the guards.

"Do you know about this?" Robin asked.

"Pilgrims?" Allan asked shocked, "I ain't touched no pilgrims!"

"John?"

"No." We walked outside the gates.

"The abbess of ruford is still alive, no thanks to you." Guy said.

"Never heard of her," Robin said, "but he dies unless you drop the portcullis." Guy looked at us, "NOW!" Guy glared at us but gave the order to dropped the portcullis.

"A tax man, who isn''t a tac man, pilgrims no one's heard of? I think we've both been had." Robin told the Sheriff before pushing him at the gate then we ran off through the streets the Sheriff yelled for the guards to follow but none did. We ran back to the forest but stayed in the shadows of the trees. Robin whistled once to get Djaq's attention. She left and made our way over to us.

"We've been tricked." I told her when she found us.

"How?" She asked.

"He's not really a taxman." Allan said pointing towards the boy ties to the tree.

"Shh!" Robin quieted us.

"It's not just us, the sheriff's been tricked too." Will added.

"Yeah…how do we know that exactly?" Allan wondered.

"The inch of truth." Robin said.

"What?" Much asked confused.

"The money." Robin continued, "the bit about the tax money was true." He told us.

"And?" Much asked still confused.

"Anyone as good as our friend the tax inspector wouldn't settle for a few pounds for catching some outlaws, not when the whole sum of the north is within his reach."

"So?" Allan asked.

"So Djaq," he turned to us, "go back, untie him. Let him overpower you. Now we will follow him, and if i am right, he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks."

"No need." Much said, "look." He motioned to where the boat was tied up. He grunted as he struggled against the ropes, there was a cracking sound as he dislocated his shoulders.

"Clever beggar." Allan said and chuckled. He slowly slipped out from under the ropes.

"Tha is weird." Much said, "it's like circus act. Oh that is horrible…" He said as the boy broke loose, reconnected his shoulders and started run through the woods.

"Three groups, "Robin ordered, "switch pursuit, silent running. Go!" We all got up and started to run in different directions. I was will Allan and John the other split up as well. We followed him to a path in the forest where two people were driving a cart. One of them was the tax man, the other was a girl with black curly hair. The boy ran from the brush to the cart, suddenly they ducked and shrieked as three arrows landed in the cart next to them.

"No retirement just yet." Robin said as we all walked from the woods surrounding the cart.

"Is this him?" The women asked.

"You should be dead!" The taxman exclaimed.

"Many times over." Robin said and yet over to the back of the cart pushing the boy back.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"Oh, a wriggle, and a pop of the shoulders." He said, Will grabbed the boy by the shirt.

"I told you, _always_ check the tail!" The man hissed at his boy.

"Listen, we've not taken from you." The women spoke up her dark skin matching her hair, "we were never after you." She explained.

"No, we were just the bait." Allan sa from where we stood at the back of the cart.

"Get over it." The boy scoffed. Will turned quickly at slapped on the side of his face, "you get over it. You might as well have been tax collectors. You do _exactly_ the same thing."

"You can talk," the women spoke up, "you live on the wrong side of the law, just like us."

"That is because the law itself has become criminal." Robin said leaning closer, "England is rotting from the top down."

"Then why stay?" She asked, "we were going to Holland to set ourselves up as nobels. Why not join us? We'd make a wonderful combination. There are many more fools like the sheriff of Nottingham in the this world. It is our duty to cheat them." She moved closer to Robin.

"They're greedy, that's why they are so easy to trick." The tax man chimed in.

"Join us." The women continued, "with our strategies, and you remarkable talent…" She trailed off as her lips met Robins, I looked at them in confusion, this wasn't part of the plan, she pulled away and whispered into his ear, "it will be, different. Forget the others just you and me." She went back and kissed him again, Robin let her.

"What's he doin'?" Allan asked looking around at the rest of us.

"I have no clue." I said.

" _Now_ you see what I have to live with." Much explained tossing his hands in the air.

"What do you say?" She asked pulling away. Robin thought for a moment then spoke, "I say, little John?" John smiled happily.

"What?" She asked looking between the two. John cleared his throat and moved closer to them, in one swift movement took his staff and pushed them backwards into the cart filled with manure.

"You are pigs!" Much exclaimed as the rest of us laughed.

"What else have we got here?" John asked as he pulled a bag from the cart. He opened a bag the relieved tons of gold coins.

"You wouldn't have wanted to retire on this," Robin told them as they slowly sat up covered in mud and manure, "this, is dirty money." We all laughed again. We all moved the money from the cart and piled it in a safe place in the camp, until we could give it back to the people without suspicion. We were back at the camp, cleaning ourselves up from moving the money, and Much was starting to prepare supper, which was rabbit stew...again.

"Here." Allan said handing me a cloth to dry my hand on.

"Thanks." I said then looked down at my shirt which was once again dirty, I sighed setting the cloth down. Allan again handed me a piece of cloth. I was one of my extra shirts. I took it slowly looking at him, "So you're going through my stuff now are you?" I asked.

"Just trying to be helpful." He said putting his hands up smiling.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded again, "any time."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked. He shrugged, "to make sure you hear me." I nodded and started to walk back to my sleeping area, he followed, I glanced at him.

"You know, I'm still willing." He said from outside my tent as I changed.

"What are you willing?" I asked coming back out and sat beside him.

"You asked me once, if I was willing to be be friends with gisborne's daughter." He explained.

"We are aren't we?" I asked. He nodded, "I hope so…" he paused, "but perhaps we could be something more?" I looked at him for a moment then stared at my feet.

"Look I know that you don't trust easily, and all but, I don't wanna hurt you. It's the last thing I'd want to do. Ever." I glanced at him but didn't speak.

"So?" He asked, "what do ya say? Willing to give me a try?" A small smile spread across my face as I nodded, "yeah." He grinned and grabbed my hand, "the let this be the beginning of us." I smiled and nodded, "us."

 **So there you are chapter 10 of Robin Hood! Hope you guys liked it! Till next time.**


	11. Robin Hood Chapter 11

**Hello all! It's been a while since I've posted anything, and I'm sorry about that. But I plan to become more on top of things, and post more. Hope you all enjoy!**

We waited in the forest watching a cart. Allan jumped out in front of it causing it to stop, "this, my friends is an ambush." He said smiling. At those words we all ran out of the forest and attacked taking down the guards and the driver. Robin jumped onto the top and into the cart. A few moments later he was pulled back out by John and jumped off the back, and started to fight wit the man that was in the cart: Lucky George. We ran around to the back after taking care of the guards to see Robin leaning on the cart, George's sword in his side. Much looked at Robin terrified. Lucky George looked at us, as we stared at him, "now look lads…" He said his face redding. He grabbed the hilt of the words again and tried to pull it out. Robin looked at him and smiled, "only jokin'" He said and straightened up punching George in the face. I let out a sigh of relief, as John chuckled. George was laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Let's see if he's lucky enough to make his own way home." Robin said walking around him, "take everything. We are putting this parasite out of business." We did indeed take everything, including the cart. Djaq, Allan, and I were sitting in the back, as we took the cart back to Locksley to return all things Lucky George had taken.

"Maybe if you two trying wearing a dress." Allan said putting a ring of pearls around his neck. I laughed, looking at the stuff that was piled in the wagon.

"We will if you will." Djaq said looking at cups. I laughed lightly. The carriage had stopped for a moment and I could hear Robin speaking to someone, but not really listening to what they said back. Suddenly Allan stopped and looked towards the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know that voice." Allan said he grabbed my hand and got up pulling me towards the door and out into the forest. Much was talking, standing next to Robin as we approached, there was a group of villagers surrounding three boys that looked a bit younger than Allan. Two were being held by the arms and one was talking about Robin Hood.

"Tom?" Allan asked as we got closer.

"Allan?" The boy asked. Allan let go of my hand and walked over to him.

"You know him?" Much asked in surprise.

"He's my brother." Allan said.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Tom exclaimed said smiling. Allan chuckled then punched Tom. I stood next to Robin and watched. Allan grabbed his brother, "my purse, my sword, my horse." He grumbled.

"I can explain!" His brother said, "my nose!" He said holding it, "what kind of thing is that to do to your brother!"

"I say whip him to within an inch of his life." Allan said turning towards us.

"If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood forest." Tom said. I smiled holding back my laughter.

" _This_ is Robin Hood you idiot!" Allan said and shoved his brother over to Robin. Robin looked at him.

"We beg your forgiveness Robin of Locksley, you see we aren't thieves, times are hard we had to steel, or we would have starved!" He pleaded holding onto Robin's shoulders.

"Don't believe a word." Allan said when Robin looked at him.

"Please," Tom continued to beg, "have a heart. Help us out here, we'll work for you. We could join your band of worthy outlaws." Robin nodded listening, "what do you two have to say?" He asked the others two boys.

"They cannot speak m'lord." Tom said.

"Why?" I asked, Tom looked over at me, looking me up and down and then smiled lopsided. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"They had their tongues cut out. For praising your work. They were overheard." He went on to explain. Allan noticing that his brother had smiled at walked over and placed his arm around me. Robin shook his head after thinking for a moment, "let them go. You have your necklace." He told the women named Megan, "we are not the sheriff, we do not horsewhip thieves. Are you really thatcher's?" He asked Tom. He nodded quickly, "the best in all of England."

"You shall have a new roof!" Robin said happily, " _free_ of charge. By the way, I found some lost property in the forest, take what is yours! Courtesy of Lucky George!" He announced as Will and Djaq brought out the chest.

"I think we could be of use to you." Tom said as the villagers searched the trunk, "see?" He asked holding up Robins dagger, "did you notice?" Robin quickly took back his dagger, "if I can steal something from under the nose of the great Robin Hood, imagine what I can do to mere mortals, eh? Allan?" He asked looking at him brother. Allan sighed, "look he is an excellent pick pocket. And he may have a big mouth, but his heart's in the right place." He explained.

"And he's your brother?" Robin asked.

"Look if you had a brother and he'd done something wrong, you'd given him a chance to make it up wouldn't you?" He asked.

"After you punch him?" I asked glancing up at him. Allan smiled lightly and laughed. Tom looked at Robin hopefully. Robin reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out three tags, dangling them in front of Tom, "thank you Robin, you will not regret it." He said.

"You will _earn_ these. You lot are on probation." Robin explained. Tom nodded, Robin turned to walk away then glanced back at him, "why are you still standing there? This woman's roof! Get to it!" He ordered.

"Go on." Allan said pushing his brother over to the group of villagers.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" I asked Allan back at camp. He shrugged sitting by the fire we had going for cooking dinner, "never really thought about it really. Hadn't seen him in such a long time." He said looking into the fire. I sat next to him, he pulled me closer, I slowly laid my head on his shoulder, surprisingly, I felt like I could breath...but for some reason I couldn't let my guard down. A while later Tom and his friends came back.

"Is it done?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we finished." Tom answered.

"And the job is done well?" Robin inquired fiddling with an arrow.

" _Yes_ ," Tom answered, "the job is done well." They came and sat by the fire with us. Much had dinner prepared and was serving it.

"The thing is tat, I woke up, and we'd both been robbed." Tom said explaining himself to his brother, "and rather than waking you, I went off to catch the thieves myself, I chased them for days!" Allan looked at him and then at the rest of us, "He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it."

"Runs in the family does it?" Much asked.

"Don't make us gang up on you." Allan warned.

"Is he disrespecting our family?" Tom asked glancing between the two.

"You rob each other in your family." Much answered, "my," He said looking around, "my flask, wheres it gone? It was right there."

"Sorry." Tom said and handed him the flask, "old habits." Much yanked it from his hand, got up and walked away.

"So, what about your family?" Tom asked looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. Allan sat down next to me again.

"How'd you end up here with a bunch of rascals, you know, your backstory, your family life." Tom continued.

"Is off limits." I said setting down my flask.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." I hissed.

"Leave her alone Tom." Allan said, Tom put his hand up in surrender, "the old gang back together eh?" He asked standing.

"How's they lose their tongues?"Allan asked, "no lies."

"They were spitting at some guards." Tom said with a light chuckle. Allan laughed too.

"Things will be different this time. I promise." Tom said. The brothers hugged each other, then it slowly turned into the wrestling match. I smiled lightly. For the rest of the day we rested, Robin was stuck thinking on the lucky George situation. I laid down in my tent as the night drew near, I closed my eyes and felt my body drift off to sleep.

 _The screams sounded from the room. I was sitting outside the door, my father was in there. Following orders. I wasn't allowed in, the Sheriff didn't think me valuable enough yet, and my father taught me too young. After an hour later, the doors opened and my father stepped out, I stood quickly. He looked at me in surprise, then quickly closed the door._

" _What are you doing here?" He asked moving me away from the door._

" _Looking for you." I said._

" _Why? You know I'm working." He said._

" _Doing what?" I asked standing taller to look over his shoulder. He pushed me back down, "nothing, just business. what do you need?" He asked._

" _You said, we could go riding this afternoon, and-" I started but was soon cut off._

" _Gisborne!" The Sheriff snapped, "no time to dilly-dally. Lot's of work to do. Get to it._ Now _. My father looked at me sadly then turned and walked away down the hall. The Sheriff came up to me, "not used to sharing daddy are we?" He asked. I looked at him, "what are you having him do?" I asked. He shook his head, "ooh, you know I can't tell. So why don't you run along now? Hm?"_

" _You can't keep doing this. You'll get caught one way or another." I said, "you are rotten." I suddenly felt a sharp pain travel across my cheek, I looked at the Sheriff, he had slapped me. I moved my hand to my reding skin._

" _You will do best to respect me in the future. Or you won't be so lucky next time." He hissed like a snake. He grabbed my chin and pulled me closer, "you need to know your place." He let go, turned on his heel and walked down the hall humming. I turned and walked away._

 _I blinked: I fell to the floor a sharp pain growing on my shoulder, the room was dark, the floor wet._

" _See, this is what happens when you don't listen." The sheriff's voice sounded from the dark, he walked closer, I closed my eyes and breathed in sharply as I felt the sharp sting from a blade in my shoulder. The fabric of my shirt on my shoulder was shredded. I felt the ground pull away as I fell through air, darkness nothing. I cried out but it felt like my lungs were on fire._

I bolted up to someone saying my name, a dagger was in my hand.

"Whoa, hey. It's alright." Said the familiar voice of Allan. I looked over at him letting out a breath, "you scared me half to death." I said setting the dagger down.

"Me scare you? You're the one that had a dagger pointed at my throat." Allan said.

"Sorry." I apologized again. He moved a little closer and sat next to me, "it's alright. I heard you talkin' in your sleep. You seemed scared, you okay?"

"Fine, just a bad dream." I said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I glanced at him debating on weather or not to tell him. I shook my head, "not right now." He nodded. I placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I closed and slowly let myself fall asleep in his arms.

 **There you have it, sorry if it was short:(, I'll do my best to update next week!**


	12. Robin Hmood Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! Here is chapter 12, I've been trying to for more Marian in, and I most definitely will in the up coming chapters! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Ardwin." A voice said shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly to see Allan.

"What is it?" I asked quietly then began to sit up slowly.

"My brother, I can't find him." Allan answered, "I've got a bad feeling 'bout this…" He sighed.

"Did you tell Robin?" I asked grabbing my sword. Allan nodded and left to get his horse. I put my hair back in a quick braid then headed to my horse. We road from the forest and down a path, we soon heard swords clashing to the west, soon we found ourselves at Marian's house, she was in the front of the house dressed at the night-watchman fighting none other than Allan's brother and his friends.

"What is going on here?!" Robin shouted dismounting his horse.

"Thank goodness you're here." Tom said as the rest of us dismounted our horses, "this is Robin Hood and you're in big trouble mate!" Marian said nothing and quickly went to her father, "What are you doing?!"Allan demanded brushing past his brother hitting him on the back of his head. He went over to Sir Edward, "I am so sorry." He apologized.

"These men were robbing my house." Sir Edward said weakly.

"Yes! We were robbing his house!" Tom's brother exclaimed, I held him back by his arm, "we were trying to show the top man what we could do!"

"These people are our friends!" Allan snapped storming over to him.

"Now you tell me...I thought they were-" Tom began.

"You don't think! You can't think!" Allan cut him off and hit him on the side of the head, nothing to hard to hurt them.

"These are your men?" Sir Edward asked looking confused.

"Not for much longer, I promise!" Robin said he walked over to Tom, "apologize for the disturbance, now!" He snapped. Tom trudged over and apologized halfheartedly.

"I knew nothing about this." Robin added, "they will be punished, you have my word."

"I'm so sorry." Allan said.

"Just take them away." Robin snapped. Allan nodded and grabbed his brother pushing him to a horse.

"Come on." I grabbed the other two who were still on the ground in pain. Robin stayed behind and talked with Marian about something. He took Much and went on to stop a passage of money going south.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Allan snapped pacing as Tom and his friends as they sat near a fire.

"You said I can't think, remember?" Tom mocked him.

"Knock it off." I grumbled from where I was sitting.

"Who put you in charge, huh?" Tom asked glaring at me.

"Hey!" Allan snapped pointing at him, "clean up your act! Robin was not happy!" Tom was quiet from then on. A whistle sounded through the forest, the group looked around, "I got it." I said getting up. I followed the sound of the whistle to find Marian on one of the trails.

"How is your father?" I asked as we walked on a path.

"He is better." Marian nodded, "do you know if Robin intercepted the chest?"

"He hasn't come back yet." I answered, Marian nodded.

"Your father keeps presenting me with gifts." She spoke.

"He is not my father." I shook my head. Marian looked over at me, she cleared her throat, "would you tell Robin to come and find me when he returns."

"I will." I nodded as she walked back to her horse. I walked back to camp as night began to set in. Robin was back and talking to Allan.

'

"Please Robin." Allan begged, "he's my brother."

"Last chance." Robin said sternly. Allan nodded and walked over to his brother. I went over to my tent and set my sword down, I pulled the flap down and untied my outer bodice, then changed into my sleeping shirt with my corset underneath. There was a light knock on the wood, I reached up and opened the flap, Allan was standing there.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey, I was just checking to see if you were gonna be okay," Allan rubbed the back of his head, "you seemed pretty shook up from your nightmare."

"That's what nightmares do." I answered. Allan nodded, "you know, I could stay...if you want, or-or you know if you think it might help." I glanced down at the ground the back up at him, "sure, thank you." We laid down next to each other and talked for a bit about the events of the day.

"I know he can change." Allan said fiddling with a twig, "I did." I nodded, "it might take some time."

"Well I ain't about to let him down." Allan nodded.

"I'm sure you won't." I said as I closed my eyes falling into dreamless sleep.

"Get up!" I heard Much snap, I opened my eyes as he poked Allan in the side.

"What?" He asked sleepily, Robin and Will came over too.

"Your brother's gone. And he took our stuff, our horses, our weapons!" Much huffed. Allan groaned and got up slowly, "I'll kill him. I'm gonna kill him, bring him back and kill him again." I closed my eyes and reached for my sword, luckily it was still at my side. We got up and dressed in the clothes they had left, I had all of mine, but the boys were missing their good boots, they put on their old ones. Robin lifted up a branch and pulled out a few stores weapons. We quickly made our to the edges of town. We waited in the fields for Will's return he had went to town to learn anything of Allan's brother. He came back awhile later a melancholy look on his face, "they are to hang." He said. I gently grabbed Allan's hand.

"They have lied to us, stole from us, nothing but trouble." Much said shaking his head.

"Let them hang." John said leaning on a tree. We all looked at him.

"I agree." Allan spoke looking up.

"What?" I asked.

"My brother's hand more chances than he deserves." Allan nodded.

"Does he deserve to die?" Robin asked.

"Do we?" Allan shrugged, his eyes were saddened, "if we go to Nottingham, we'll just end up joining them up on the scaffolds."

"They took some of our tags, the sheriff thinks he's got Robin Hoods man." Will said, Robin sighed looking up, "now it's like he's daring us to rescue 'em."

"My brother was never part of this gang was he?" Allan asked looking around, "we trusted him and he let us down. That's it. We'd be fools to walk into a trap for him. Don't disagree with me…" Allan said looking down. No one said anything, Robin went off to talk to Marian if it was indeed a trap.

"Are you really just going to let him die?" I asked Allan as we walked back to camp.

"They've caused enough trouble." Allan grumbled quietly.

"Enough to let them die?!" I asked astonished, Allan kept walking not answering me, I walked quickly and caught his shoulder stopping him, "are you really just going to stand by and let your brother die?"

"You wouldn't understand…you have your father…" He murmured.

"I wouldn't understand?" I asked shocked, "my father is gone. I've lost him too...and you're the one who is just going to let your heart brother die?! How is that fair?!"

"Stop!" Allan snapped, "you don't understand! You never will understand, so just stop!" I closed my mouth and looked at him. He sighed, "sorry...just-just stop…" He said more softly and started to walk again. Robin came back and brought us to where our extra weapons were hidden.

"Yes, but did Marian say it was a trap?" Much asked as Robin opened a hidden hatch.

"She didn't know Much." Robin answered.

"Then we cannot go." Much argued, "we cannot risk our own lived for three, worthless rascals."

"We are going to Nottingham!" Robin said, Will handed us our extra weapons and cloaks, "I'll meet you there."

"Master, surely. Why are we-" Much began but was cut off by Robin, "for family! For Allan's brother. We do not let the sheriff hang our family. No matter how unreliable they may be." He glanced over at him.

"Robin, God bless you my friend." Allan said softly.

"Don't mention it my friend." Robin nodded. We all got ready and went to Nottingham. Sneaking in a girl from the village caught Much, and talked to him, he ran off to a Robin while the rest of us split off into groups. I went with Will, and John and Allan went with D-. We all stood indifferent corners waiting. The sheriff came out trotting down the stairs happily, "all those eager faces, you're all expecting Robin Hood to show up, aren't you?" He asked stepping on top of the hanging stool, "do a few tricks with a bow and arrow? Haha. Well, this is no time for school-boy tricks. This is justice! We have laws. Robin Hood as no respect for the law. Robin Hood flouts the law. We would have us all be criminals. Murdering and stealing, and yet still you wait here expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do, which is why I have brought the hanging up by one hour. Look up there!" He shouted pointing to the scaffolds. My stomach dropped as I saw three bodies there handing in the wind, "no…"

"You're too late Robin Hood, you're too late!" He shouted, "your men are already dead! Oh, I wish you could have seen their faces just before they realized that you weren't coming to rescue them. It was very moving. First, there was disappointment, tinged with confusion. Soon to be replaced with anger, and them tears just before they realized that it was the final fatal drop. Yes very touching." He pretended to be sad, "yes! I wish you could have seen that Hood! Well, thank you very much. Oh! And if anyone of you sees Robin Hood be sure to tell him, yes?" He smiled and whistled as he walked away.

"Robin! Marian!" Much shouted.

I turned away and ran back into the market square with Will, "I need to find Allan." I said looking around.

"You find him, I'll go find Robin and see what the next move is." Will said, I nodded and started to run through the market looking. I found him with Djaq, he looked up at me, his cheeks and eyes red from crying, he got up and ran to me, I opened my arms and hugged him tightly. Sobs shook his body as he cried, "I'm sorry my dear...I'm so so sorry." I whispered. He pulled back a bit and looked at me, tears turned his eyes red, I reached up and whipped his cheeks, he hugged me again sobbing. We went and sat back down as his brothers belongings were brought out.

"Do you want to look?" Djaq asked.

"At what? What is left of a little life?" Allan asked, he pulled out a silver necklace, I looked at it.

"Robins look for that…" Will's voice came from the side. Allan looked up at him. We all ran to where Will was leading us to where Robin was. He had found Lucky George.

"I found them, and they found-" Will started.

"Something you might interested in." Djaq said showing him the necklace. Robin took it quickly, "I have to get this to Marian." He said, "take everything, and this time I mean everything. Ardwin, come with me, your father is there I might need you." I nodded, then looked at Allan who also nodded, I followed Robin, we rode over to Marian's as fast as we could. I could hear my father talking as we climbed the roof near Marian's bedroom window. He slid the necklace over to her.

"I have something to show you." She turned around, they talked them the words reached my ears.

"Marry me." My father said. I looked over at Robin my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"I will marry you, when the king returns…" She said turning to close the window and looked at Robin and I, "sorry." She mouthed to him. Robin looked over at me his eyes sad. A few minutes later my father left the house. Robin started to get up, I grabbed his arm and shook my head, "let me." I jumped down and followed my father. Later on the path once he was away from houses I walked in front of him. He stopped his horse abruptly, "Ardwin...what a strange thing for you to show up just now. I-" I cut him off, "I know, I know that you forced Marian to marry you."

"I wouldn't say 'forced' her." He said.

"Whatever you call it, it wasn't fair!" I snapped.

"Ardwin…" My father sighed, "I don't think you would understand."

"You're right, I do not!"

"Do I not deserve happiness?" He asked. I laughed looking up at the sky, "you do, it's just the way you go about getting it that surprises me. Has the sheriff really gotten that far into your head?"

"You do not understand." My father tightened his jaw.

"Actually I think I am one of the few people who really understands." I turned and walked away.

"You know, now that I am to marry, I could pardon you." He spoke up, I stopped and turned looking at him, "we could be a family again. It's wrong for you to be out here."

"I have family, and today you and the sheriff hanged three of them." I shook my head, "that was wrong." I turned and walked back to the forest. I walked back to the camp, Robin was back Much talking to him.

"Where's Allan?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Will answered. I nodded and sat down near a fire. Robin walked over to us after a moment, "come on wake Allan. I have a promise to keep."

"Where are we going?" Djaq asked. Robin smiled, "a wedding." After a waking Allan we all prepared for Jenny's wedding outside the Locksley village in the forest.

"You may kiss the bride." Robin said, we all clapped as they kissed, the feast was great and people were dancing but I could see the sadness in Robin's eyes. I smiled as I was the bride and groom dancing.

"Maybe that will be us one day." Allan said coming and standing next to me. I smiled and laughed lightly, "if we live that long." Allan nodded and took my hand, "I have a gift to give you." He then proceeded to put a small ring on my right hand on my opposite wedding finger. I looked up at him in surprise, the ring was small and simple silver with to heart intertwining.

"I found it in Lucky George's wagon, and I know it ain't much, but uh. You know I figured I might as well, because if losing my brother has taught me anything it's that, I do not want to lose you, and thing ring is a promise, that I won't." He said. I looked down at the ring then back at him, "no one, has-has done anything like this for me before…" I said smiling, "I love you Allan a Dale."

"And I love you Ardwin." He said before laying a soft kiss on my lips. We pulled apart and rejoined the party our hands not parting.

 **Well there it is chapter 12! I hope you all liked it, and I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on loving names Ardwin and Allan could call each other? Like Dove for Ardwin or something? If any of you do, I'd love to hear! Am I would just like to say that, I treasure everyone of my readers and followers, and I thank you all very very much!**


	13. Robin Hood Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long, luckily it's close to summer and I will have more time to write then! So here's chapter 13, hope you guys enjoy!**

"You know what today is?" Much asked after Robin had woken up, quite suddenly. Another nightmare I think. I was sitting near the fire throwing twigs into it every once in awhile.

"Gisborne is celebrating, in your house. Even though without you, there would be no birthday to celebrate." Much began to rant, "it is revolting, highs class people liftin their glasses...it is revolting."

"In Locksley?" Robin asked now standing.

"More than revolting." Much responded. I looked up at Robin, he had a smug look on his face, he looked at me then lifted an eyebrow then to Much.

"What?" Much asked in a more serious tone.

"Why don't we celebrate the King's birthday, too?" He asked leaning on a part of our fort, "hm?" He looked between Much and I, "what do you say?"

"There is something wrong with you Hood. Something very wrong." I said.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"I'm serious." I added getting up. He nodded and then broke out into laughter. Much sighed and rolled his eyes, "yes, very very wrong." After gathering everyone we headed out to Locksley. Allan, Will, and I took out the guards in the front, Robin went up the back, Little John and Djaq on the other side. I heard him: Guy talking, he was introducing Marian as his wife-to-be. There was a sound of metal clattering, then Robin spoke, "did I miss the speeches?" He asked.

"Hood, I don't remember inviting you." He said looking around as we all entered.

"When does a man man need an invitation to enter his own house?" Robin said walking down to the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe when he lost his house by becoming an outlaw." Guy growled. Robin laughed, "I would have declined anyway. My men and I are here on business. Please everyone, if you could assist us by removing all you jewelry and valuables and handing them to that man over there, Much?" He called. Much looked up from what food he was eating, "and then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly till we have gone." The nobles with uncertainty.

"Do as he says." Gisborne answered.

"Wonderful choice Gisborne." Robin said happily leaning on the stairwell.

"Well? Come on, move it!" John shouted at them. They all started to slowly move to the back room.

"This way please my friends." Allan said guiding them with a sword. Much was bombarded with silver and goods.

"Look on the bright side, you'll sleep well tonight knowing your donations will be helping the people of Nottingham this time tomorrow." Robin said smiling. Suddenly there were three sturdy knocks on the door.

"Signal." John said.

"Nearly done." Robin said and slowly walked over to Marian, Gisborne and Sir Richard. Guy started to pull his sword when I put mine over his hand. He looked at me but said nothing.

"Robin this is ugly." Sir Richard said sternly looking at him.

"Yes it is, this is my house." He glanced at Guy then back to Marian, "so Marian."

"Back off, Locksley!" Guy snapped, "Marian does not carry money on her person."

"How do you know?" Robin asked. John came over and put his staff to Guys throat.

"He is right, I do not carry money." She answered.

"My compliments, you are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavory characters around, but this ring…" Robin grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Robin, signal!" John grumbled.

"You've taken everything else, you can leave that." Guy spoke looking at the ring, then to Robin.

"Robin." Marian said softly.

"Signal!" I snapped going towards the backdoor. Robin bent down and kissed Marian's hand while taking the ring off it. He backed up towards the door, "we should do this again, it was entertaining." We all made it out of the house and turned back to not find Robin.

"Where is he?" Much asked looking around.

"I'll get him." Djaq said and ran back into the house. A few minutes later Robin came running out, "get on your horses go!" He ordered. We did as he said and started to run towards the forest. Robin stopped his horse and got off.

"Master?" Much asked.

"Go back to the fort, I have something I need to take care of." Robin said not looking at us, "go!" We all turned and slowly made our way back to the camp. I got off my horse and turned to walk back to where Robin was.

"Where are you going?" Allan asked.

"Robin is waiting for Guy. I imagine they won't be that nice to each other, so we should probably go back before they kill one another." I said turning around.

"She's right." John said walking over to me, "let's go." We all ran back to the spot where we left Robin, he had a sword to Guys throat.

"Now I'm going to kill you." Robin said.

"No!" John shouted, Robin stopped and looked at us, "killing we do not do!"

"He's right." Will said, "at least that's what you taught us."

"We do not take part in bloodshed." Much added, "unless absolutely necessary."

"And are you really gonna kill Ardwin's father right in front of her? I mean wether she calls him father or not, that's who he is." Allan added. I looked down slowly. Robin looked at all of us then slowly lowered his sword, Guy started to get up but was knocked out by Robin's fist.

"That was necessary." Robin said panting, John shrugged.

"Hand on, where's Djaq?" Will asked. We all looked around. We took Guy back and Robin tied him to a tree gagging him.

"Djaq is our top priority." Will said as we all sat together deciding what to do.

"How long before Gisborne's men come looking their master?" Robin asked his tone stern, "I need to sort this out, and I need to sort this now. This man is a traitor! He tried to kill the king!"

"Look, I'm not being funny, but I didn't see it." Allan said from where he was standing.

"Nor did I." Will said. Robin looked at us blankly then at Much in question, "you sent me for help remember?" He said flustered.

"You were about to kill him," I spoke up, "what happened to your famous justice, trials, evidence?" I asked.

"I'm telling you it was him!" Robin yelled, then looked at me, "maybe you know what I'm talking about, perhaps you helped him, he couldn't have done it alone."

"Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" I asked, "you're accusing me of treason, even though I have never left this place." Robin sighed frustrated turning away, "I'm telling you it was him, he's not even trying to deny it! He tried to kill the king in Acre. He stabbed me and left me for dead, and then he went for the king." Robin walked up to Guy and looked him in the eyes, Guy just looked at him with a smug look on his face.

"Then we have him tried in public, then he's seen to be a traitor. You kill him here he's a victim." Will said.

"I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you." Allan said a bit confused.

"That was before I realized it was Gisborne!" Robin snapped.

"We'll get you story straight." Allan answered.

"I told you, I fought him!" Robin exclaimed, "I cut his arm! His tattoo look!"

"He's had that thing for a few years, he cut it when he was sharpening his sword." I said.

"You're didn't mention tattoos." Allan said, "I don't remember tattoos." Robin put his hands on his head cringing in frustration.

"Anyway that is not point," Allan continued, "the point is-"

"They've got Djaq." Will said sternly.

"We can't leave her." Much added.

"We've got to get Djaq, Robin, they could be torturing her." I said.

"Do any of you understand what treason is?!" Robin yelled.

"I understand what torture is." Allan said calmly.

"Robin," John said stepping up, "we go to Nottingham, for Djaq." He started to walk past him.

"This is for England." Robin answered sternly. Guy had started to laugh, Robin turned and punched him, "and this is for England too." He threw another punch. Allan and Will ran towards him holding him back the best they could, "alright! Hey!" They tried to calm him.

"Robin!" John snapped, he hit him in the head with his staff knocking him out. Allan caught him on the fall setting him on the ground, "sorry." I walked over to Much and put a hand on his shoulder. He was staring at his master, his face white.

John, Will, and Allan went to get Djaq. I stayed with Much, Robin, and Guy. Robin was tied to a tree still unconscious. I sat by a fire looking at it, I glanced up and saw Guy looking at me.

"You know, you probably wouldn't be here right now if you were nicer to people." I said. He didn't react, he just kept looking. Robin woke up. He told Much to untie him, but he wouldn't.

"I just want to talk to him, and I can't do that tied to a tree." Robin said calmly, "just untie me." I watched, Much didn't move closer so I stayed where I was. Suddenly he walked towards him and started to untie the rope.

"Much!" I exclaimed standing quickly. Suddenly Robin ran towards Guy, I got up and ran over. Robin had taken off the gag and had his hands around Guys throat.

"Who else was in the plot to kill the king?" He asked.

"What are you gonna do if I don't talk?" Guy hissed.

"I will kill you. I will kill you whether you talk or not." Robin answered coldly.

"Robin." I warned trying to pull him away by the shoulder. He shook my hand off.

"No, you've changed, Locksley. You told me so yourself, 'show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed' was it?" Guy asked teasing him. Robin let go of him and walked away.

"You've become a peace lover, warm and wooly, taking trinkets for the poor." He continued. Robin went over got his sword and turned to come back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Much exclaimed stepping in front of him, "you said you wanted to explain things." I stepped in front of Guy, my sword in hand as Much tried to calm down Robin.

"They are simple men." Robin said, "they have spent years hiding in the forest. They cannot understand politics!" Robin snapped at Much.

"What has happened to you?!" Much struggled to hold Robin back, "I have not hidden in the forest, and I cannot understand this!"

"That, Much, is because you are also simple." Robin said pushing him back.

"Robin!" I snapped, I stared at him bewildered by the words that came out of his mouth. Much started to walk away down the hill. I saw Robin regret his choice of words.

"I did not mean that." He said.

"I have never seen you like this," Much shook his head, "and may I say I am glad." He turned and continued to walk away. Robin sighed then walked towards Guy again.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"Ending this." Robin hissed.

"Committing murder." I said holding him back, "is this really what your choice is?"

"Yes, and why would you care? You know of his tattoo." Robin answered.

"So, you are going to kill my father? In front of me?" I asked.

"He is a traitor...and I thought he wasn't your father." I looked down, "he has murdered, killed, and tortured...I know what he has done, for years I watched him do it...but it-it doesn't change the fact that when I look at him, I still see the man who raised me."

"Even though you see what he has become-" Robin started before I cut him off.

"What he has become, is not my father. Maybe that man is gone, or maybe he's not. Either way, I am not about to let you drive a sword through his chest." I said sternly. Robin looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away. I turned around to face Guy, "don't antagonize him, I don't think I'll be able to stop him again." I warned before walking away.

"Ardwin." He called.

"Don't!" I snapped sitting back down by the fire. Robin came and sat with me sticking his sword in the fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill him, I'm just gonna make him talk." He said, his sword soon became hot and began to turn white.

"This is wrong." Much said walking over to us.

"He's right Robin." I said. He paid no mind and got up walking towards Gisborne. I got up quickly and stood by Much off to the side.

"The plot against the king, I want names." Robin put the hot blade to Guys throat.

"What kind of King deserts his people to fight some else's war in foreign land?" Guy asked looking at Robin not the blade.

"If you are his people, then he was right to desert them." Robin grumbled, he paused for a moment, but when Guy didn't talk he pushed the blade closer.

"No!" Much and I both cried out.

"Stop!" He continued, "I will not take part in this. You will regret this. You will see sense and you will regret it!"

"This does not concern you Much." Robin said.

"You are my master everything concerns me! And that-he is Ardwin's father!" Much protested, "I have followed you into battle, I have followed you into the forest, but I will not follow you into torture." He said his voice breaking.

"Then leave me." Robin turned and hissed his words. Much looked taken back, "if I thought you meant that-"

"GO!" Robin shouted at him. He breathed in and ran to his horse and took off.

"Robin." I said walking forward slowly.

"Stay back! Or you can leave too!" He snapped pointing the sword at me. I stopped and watched, he backed away slowly from Guy,

"You seem to be short of friends Locksley." Guy smirked, "and what about all those peasants you've championed? They'll be so disappointed when they realize that under your fine words, you're just as violent as the next man, and not just the peasants either. Some of the nobles you've championed, swayed by your charitable acts, Edward, Marian." Robin glared at him, he raised his sword and swung it at Guy, I looked away shutting my eyes waiting for a cry in pain. When I heard none I looked up to see Guy free and Robin facing him a ways away.

"Make no mistake. This ends here, traitor." Robin said throwing his sword aside and lifting his fists. I shook my head slowly as Guy ran toward him throwing a punch and then being punched in the face. They hit each other repeatedly.

"Stop!" I shouted running over to them as they moved around the forest.

"Stay out of this Ardwin." Guy growled throwing Robin down a hill.

"No!" I snapped following them. After a while they were both out of breath, bruised and bleeding. Guy ran up onto a hill and Robin followed, they caught each other's arms and threw one another down the hill. I ran down quickly and stepped between them, "stop it alright? Both of you just stop!" Robin stepped forwards going towards Guy, I put my hand on his chest stopping him, "stop this Robin, enough."

"I'll stop, when he's dead." Robin said looking at me.

"Admit it, you're loyal to a weak King." Guy spat standing up weakly.

"A king with principles." Robin spat. Guy shook his head catching his breath! "He's a pawn and you know it!" He spat, "it's not England's war, it's rome's."

"Then why did you make it worse?" Robin asked moving away from me, as they circled each other, "your attack broke the seal, there could have been peace."

"There will never be peace." Guy shot back. Robin ran up and hit him again across the face, and again, Guy grabbed him and flung him the other direction, I followed as they each took turns gaining on each other. Guy grabbed a stick and hit Robin in the stomach, in turn Robin jumped at him knocking them down another hill. I ran down as they both started to get up, Robin first, I stepped in front of him only to get hit in the jaw by his hand from the blow meant for Guy. I stumbled back holding my jaw.

"I told you to stay out if this!" Robin snapped.

"Like that would have worked." I answered. Guy started to chuckle from resting on his knee. I backed up as a Robin glared at him, and Guy returned the look. He came up and punched Robin on the stomach, Robin hit him back. They moved again through the forest hitting one another over and over again. Guy started to talk about Marian, about how he would have her even when the king returns. Robin gave one last blow knocking Guy out, he fell backwards onto the ground breathing heavily. I jogged over and looked at the two, Robin just stared at the ground. I looked up as running footsteps came near, I saw Marian and Much stop when they saw us.

I sat on a log around the dying fire sharpening my sword, Marian was talking to Robin, while Guy was tied back to the tree, blindfolded, and gagged. Much was sitting facing Guy holding his sword. There was a loud crash as a trough was kicked over, I jumped in surprise. Little John came into view an angry look on his face. Much jumped up in surprise then sniffed the air, "you stink!" He laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was a trap!" John exclaimed.

"We went out through the privy, Djaq was right behind us!" Allan continued.

"They took her back." Will finished. Allan tugged off his disguise which was a worn out cloak, "what happened?" He asked noticing my now brushing jaw.

"Them." I gestured to Guy and Robin.

"Him?" John asked geuring to Guy.

"Alive." Much said letting out a deep breath, "It has been touch and go."

"Mainly go." I said as Allan sat next to me and looked at my jaw.

"Not since the holy land have I seen-" Much glanced over at Robin, John let out a deep groan.

"Took all my powers to calm him, and-and hers." He looked over again, this time John looked as well and saw Marian who was still talking to Robin, "but it was me who fetched her, so you could say it was all my doing."

"We need him." I head John grumble and started to walk over to Robin and Marian. Allan grabbed my hand pulling me up and we followed John over.

"We go to Nottingham." John said gesturing with his hands.

"I thought you were going." Robin said quietly, "I have unfinished business here."

"It's Djaq." Allan said.

"The Sheriff will be expecting a rescue." Robin argued, "it is better to wait to think."

"Robin wake up, it's Djaq!" Will snapped.

"You are thinking of just one man. I am thinking of the king and the whole of England." Robin leaned forward.

"Djaq is not one man. She's a woman, have you thought what could happen if the sheriff finds out?"

"Djaq is a women? The Saracen?" Marian looked at us surprised. I nodded.

"He can wait, Djaq cannot." John said forcefully.

"No." Robin said firmly.

"If they know we're coming, then we could all die." Much said.

"True, but it's Djaq." Will said.

"But what does that mean, "true buts it's Djaq" that's not even an answer." Much asked.

"But the thing is…" Allan fumbled with his words.

"I like her. I think I love her." Will and Allan said at the same time. Robin looked at them both, Much stared with his mouth open and John sighed.

"Well," Much began, "even then, that is-that is no reason to knowing walk into a trap."

"Robin is right, you need to think." Marian stated, "look, that is your solution. Trade him, for her." Marian gestured to Guy.

"No!" Robin snapped sitting up again, "I am not letting him get away with this." He stood.

"Robin." John warned walking over to him, before Robin could do anything, John hit him again knocking him out, "not sorry." Much put his hands above his head breathing rapidly.

"I will go alert the Sheriff of the trade." Marian said, I walked with her to her horse.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"If I explain it right, I believe it should." She responded. I nodded, "then you best be on your way."

"If it does work, I will tell the Sheriff to make the trade in the old mining tunnels." Marian added. I nodded, and headed back to the rest, John was getting ready to take Guy, Robin was tied up, and Much was staying with him.

"Ready?" Allan asked handing me my cloak, I nodded and took it.

"What are you doing?" Guy asked as he woke, John quickly gagged him again, and blindfolded him. We made our way to the mine, John took Guy through while the rest of us waited above the open mineshaft.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked someone. Allan and I turned to see Much walking towards us.

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

"It's okay, don't be alarmed, he came to help." Much pointed to the tunnels.

"He better not make it worse." Will grumbled and turned his attention back to the shaft. We waited, and heard quite talking, then groaning.

"Now!" Will said and we sent the ropes down. To our relief Djaq came up with them.

"Go!" Robin exclaimed and sent us running into the forest. Back at our camp we all sat down eating.

"You alright?" Allan asked as he sat.

"I'm pretty sure that's the third time you have asked me that today." I glanced over at him as a small smile graced my lips.

"Well, I just want to make sure." He said.

"I know." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What you got there John?" Will asked. I looked up to see John holding an instrument.

"A fiddle. Saw it in the castle, thought it would be nice to have some music." He said and set it on his shoulder, he picked up the bow and began to play a slow but happy tune.

"Want to dance?" Allan asked.

"What, here?" I looked up at him.

"Sure, why not?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"Come on." He said and got up, I glanced up at him before slowly grabbing his extended hand. He pulled me up slowly and took my hands, he placed one on his shoulder and held the other with his. We began to sway to the music, he twirled me around and then suddenly picked me up, I laughed.

"You alright now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled. He kissed me softly on the forehead.

 **So, there it is, hope you guys liked it! I'm planning to update soon, and for my Poldark fanfic readers, sorry it's been so long! I will update over the weekend, thanks for reading!**


	14. Robin Hood Chapter 14

**Hello all my lovey readers! I am so sorry it has been so long, life as been busy, so I haven't had much time to write, but things have slowed down, so I will be posting more, thank you for sticking with me!**

For the next week or so things were actually strangely quiet...the sheriff of course sent guards after us, but not as many as before. We gave money to the poor like always. I was practicing my skills with a sword, by sparing with Much.

"Ow!" Much exclaimed shaking his hand that had just been hit by the hilt of my sword.

"Oh come on Much, you're not gonna let a girl beat you are ya?" Allan asked, chuckling softly from where he sat.

"That hurt!" Much complained, I laughed lightly.

"You fought in the war, shouldn't you be used to pain?" Djaq asked as well.

"Just because I fought in a war doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Much huffed.

"Are you ready?" I asked raising my sword. Much nodded and raised his. He swung his sword to the left at my arm, which I blocked easily. I pushed his sword back and went for his shoulder, which he blocked as well.

"Well done, you're learning." I smiled.

"I happen to know quite a lot." He said nodding confidently. The next few minuets were the two of us fighting, blocking and aiming blows. I finally knocked Much's sword from his hands with one finally hit of metal.

"Alright, alright. I give up." Much held up his hands.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily smiling, I went and sat next to Allan.

"I don't think I have ever seen you lose a fight." Allan said.

"Liar." I answered.

"Probably." He chuckled softly, I pushed him to the side gently.

"Oh, aren't you two cute." Much grumbled causing Allan to laugh again. Suddenly a loud whistle was sent through the forest.

"Where did it come from?" Will asked sitting up.

"West," I said, "let's go." Grabbing my sword we started to make our way to the west. Sppn we met up with Robin.

"What is it?" Much asked quickly.

"We don't exactly know, but we followed his trail here." Robin answered. Just then a man came running from the forest, he was disturbed and seemed frightened. Suddenly black guards were around him, "stand still!" They ordered.

"Back off!" The man warned pulling a small cylinder container from his belt. The guards immediately backed off till one of them grabbed the man from behind.

"There's no point strugglin'." A guard said. Guy and the sheriff came riding towards him on their horses.

"Mistake to run, Lambert." Guy said in a deep tone, "you will not renege on our deal."

"Lambert…" I whispered my recognising the name.

"There can be no deal." The man: Lambert said, "you lied to me Guy…"

"You forced me to do this." Guy said sternly, "search him." The guards did but came up with nothing.

"You promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!" Lambert begged.

"Where is the ledger with the formula?" Guy demanded, "that information belongs to the both of us...I commissioned you."

"And that is where you input ends." Lambert said, "block powder is not a toy, Guy. it is lethal, and I will not let you abuse it's power."

"Where is it?!"

"Somewhere you'll never find it." Lambert answered.

"Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us, very clever." The sheriff said stepping in, "congratulations." he said to Lambert, "you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert. Which means, when we hurt you we will do it very carefully." The Sheriff gave a slight smirk before turning his horse away. The guards and Guy followed suit.

"He's done for." Allan said watching them leave.

"We are done for if the sheriff gets his hands on that black powder." Robin responded.

"A few of those could take out a whole town, couldn't ya?" Allan said as we were walking back to camp, "hello, villagers, can't pay your taxes? Boom! You're out!"

"It's not funny, it punched me to the ground." John said rubbing his head.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Greek fire." I said, "heard about it used in wars." Robin nodded, "when we were in the holy land, they told tales of boats being destroyed, something without a trace."

"Typical." Djaq said throwing her hands up in the air, "our alchemist have been experimenting with it for years, and it's called Greek. Never Saracen. Greek."

"It's amazing." Allan said.

"No it's not. It's evil, it doesn't require any courage or strength, or wit to use it." Will argued.

"Right." Robin agreed, "the plan is, somebody needs to get arrested, and taken to the dungeons."

"Not being funny or anything, but isn't getting arrested what we normally try to avoid?" Allan asked.

"Well, it's the quickest way in." Robin said, "why are you volunteering?"

"No." Allan laughed he gently reached down and held my hand. Someone cleared their throat from behind us, we all turned to see Much raising his hand. We all began to laugh.

"What?" Much asked shocked, "I can do it!"

"No weapons." Robin said. Much slowly handed over his weapon, "this way we'll have it when you get out."

"What if someone hits me?" Much asked.

"Hit 'em back." Allan said.

"Ardwin will be there in the village to make sure no one kills you." Robin said.

"She will?" Allan asked.

"I will?"

Robin nodded, "alright?"

"Alright." I said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Allan asked.

"Ardwin will only be in the village, not in the castle." Robin explained. I nodded, "alright, ready?" Much nodded and we began to walk away. We made it into the village, Much was standing in the middle of everything calling the sheriff names and verbally disrespecting Prince John.

"What does one have to do to get arrested?!" Much huffed, went and started to beat up a guard. The crowd cheered, "arrest me!" He called. Other guards grabbed him punching him in the stomach.

"Thank you." He said half out of breath as he was dragged into the castle. I looked around and pulled the hood of my cloak down over my face as guards walked by. I quickly made my way back out of town and jumped down into ditches along the path out of the castle.

"He got in?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Now we wait." Robin said sitting down. We waited for a while, "he should be heard by now…" Robin said quietly. He then began to give directions to us to get into the castle. I glanced up as a wagon came out of the doors and my mouth dropped.

"Robin." I said, he didn't answer still taking, "Robin." I said again poking him.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Found him." I said pointing up at the wagon with Much sitting inside dressed in a robe. We all looked up utterly confused.

"All bets are off." Allan said.

"Come on let's follow." Robin said getting up. We got Will and followed the wagon to Bonchurch.

"Why isn't he running away?" Will asked as we kneeled in the bushes.

"Maybe he can not." Djaq answered.

"Whatever the sheriff has planned, it will include us." Robin said, "but much is safe as long as we are not seen."

"Yeah, but Lambert might have already given in." Allan said.

"I know." Robin said and looked over at him, "I need to get into the castle."

"Well, I've got a lovely idea." Allan suggested. We all went back to the camp.

"You can sneak in with the supplies, hide in a barrel of flour without the flour, and boom you're in, the top'll be covered so no one will know." Allan explained. Robin nodded, "alright. Then I can get out on my own."

"You sure you don't want me to help?" I asked standing next to Allan. Robin shook his head, "no, once I get him out, we need to be ready, I doubt the sheriff will be happy." I nodded.

"I'll come back here with Lambert." Robin said grabbing his bow and headed on a path out of the forest.

"Your plan is going to work right?" I asked standing beside Allan.

"Hopefully." He breathed, I turned to him quickly, "what?" I asked in disbelief. He laughed lightly pulling me closer his arm around my shoulder, "calm down, it'll work. Besides, it's Robin, he'll find a way out if things go south." I nodded.

"It's weird…not having Much here." Will saaid carving at a piece of wood.

"You're right." Allan said turning towards the others, "it's quiet." He laughed.

"True." John said and laid down on a blanket and closed his eyes. I went over and sat on my pile of blankets and mattress. Allan sat beside me, after a moment I laid my head on his shoulder. Surprising my slightly he leaned over and kissed the top off my head softly. I smiled gently, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke again Allan was saying my name quietly, "Ardwin?" He asked quietly. I raised my head up quickly and cleared my throat. I looked around to see Robin talking to John. I got up grabbing my sword, and walked over to him, "where's Lambert?"

"His legs were broken, I'm going back for him later, he told me where the ledger is. We must hurry." Robin answered. I nodded, we all got on our horses and followed Robin to where the Sheriff stored his water barrels.

"Lambert said the ledger was in the fourth water barrel." Robin said as we crept around in the dark.

"It's this one." John said opening it. Robin reached down searching the water.

"Guards!" Allan warned, we all ducked out of sight as they walked by. Robin slowly pulled his arm out of the barrel holding a leather book.

"I'm not being funny. It's soaking wet! It'll be ruined!" Allan hissed.

"Let me see." Djaq said taking it from Robin, "no, it's still good. This is it. I knew it. We know greek fire!" Djaq exclaimed.

"We are keeping Lamberts ledger safe." Robin said closing the book.

"Guards are coming' back. Come on!" Allan said slowly moving towards the door. We made it back to camp with the ledger, Robin and Djaq looking through it. Walking over to my sleeping area I saw a note on the blanket. I picked it up and read it. It was from Marian, she needed to see Robin and I.

"Robin." I said holding up the note, "Marian wants us."

"Alright, let's go." Robin said standing.

"Careful." Allan said as we left.

"Always are." I called back. Robin lead the way through the forest to Marian's house. She was in the stables with her horse.

"Got your note." Robin said making Marian turn around quickly. He walked over to the side of the barn facing her, "so Gisborne is going to help us." I stood by the entrance.

"Yes." She answered.

"And, what on earth did you do to get him to agree to that?" Robin asked clapping his hands together.

"Nothing. I played on his conscience."

"You see. I'd believe you, if I thought he had one." Robin said, "so go on, what did you promise him?" Robin walked closer.

"Stop it." Marian said, then looked at me then back to Robin, "Lambert is his friend. Gisborne feels undermined by the sheriff, and I took advantage of the situation." She explained.

"Clever you." Robin nodded.

"Well, I can not see how we can get Lambert out any other way." Marian hissed.

"So we are going to trust Gisborne?!" He exclaimed looking at Marian in shock.

"It is the only solid plan we have. What were you going to do? Storm the castle with your sword and bow?!" Marian snapped.

"If I have too!" Robin snapped back.

"Grow up!" She grumbled turning back to her horse.

"Fine, alright, we'll do it this way." Robin hissed, "I just hope you're right." He turned on his heel and left the barn. I nodded to Marian before following him.

"You were quiet, what do you think of the plan? Do you think we can trust him?" Robin asked skeptically as we walked back to the forest.

"I've found that it's best that I don't have an opinion when it comes to Gisborne." I answered ducking under a branch. Robin grabbed my arm stopping me, "you must be thinking something." I shook my head slowly, "I don't know what I'm thinking." Robin let me go and was silent from then on. Once we got back to camp Robin began to explain the plan to the rest of the group.

"Are we really going to trust Gisborne to keep his side of the bargain?" Will asked skeptically.

"Marian seems to think we can." Robin answered.

"But Robin, we don't know if this will even work, it could be a trap." Will responded. Robin shook his head, "Marian would have warned us if it were."

"What do you think Ardwin?" I heard John asked. I looked up at him and shrugged, "Robin's in charge, I trust he knows what he's doing."

"Based on our previous ventures, I do not find that reassuring." Allan said.

"Look, Gisborne will help get Lambert out of the castle, then we will take him some place safe away from the sheriff." Robin more convincing the group seemed more at ease with the plan. Slowly everyone wandered off to bed.

"You alright?" Allan asked walking over to where I was sitting.

"Why do you always ask that?" I looked up at him.

"Because you're staring off into space like something's wrong." He came and sat next to me.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You sure?" He asked gently. I nodded, "yeah." He kissed my forehead softly.

The next morning everyone was up early preparing for Lambert. Djaq was reading the ledger by the fire, Much was ranting on about food.

"You think this will work?" Allan asked handing me a bowl of food, I shrugged, "I don't know, I hope so. I knew Lambert when I was little, he was kind." Allan nodded. A whistle rang through the forest, "that's Marian." Robin said standing, "let's go." Allan, Will, and I followed Robin and met Marian on the path. She got of her horse abruptly and latched onto Robin tears running down her face. She was alone. My stomach flipped, but I wasn't shocked. Slowly I walked over to Marian and Robin, Marian turned to me, "I'm sorry Ardwin." I nodded slowly and hugged her.

"Come on, we can talk." Robin said taking Marian's hand. The two walked off quietly, while the rest of us retreated to camp.

"I'm burning this. Will snatched Lamberts ledger out of Djaq's hand.

"Will, no!" Djaq tired to reach for it.

"Hey!" John snapped stopping him, "steady."

"This isn't science this is murder!" Will argued.

"This of this as progress." Djaq said taking the book back, "other scientists could do much better things with Greek Fire."

"Yeah, you could blow up the entire castle with that stuff!" Allan exclaimed.

Robin and Marian walked into, "Lamberts dead." He told the others, "he died believing I'd protect his work."

"Then let me study this ledger, create black powder." Djaq begged, "with this we could be unstoppable." I watched the people before me silently.

"This is not about one man's wish. Robin!" Will answered. Robin took the book, "first we need to destroy the sheriffs black powder. That is a weapon that he cannot be allowed to wield. It's time to call on our noble on the inside."

"I thought he would come through this time." Marian said as I walked her back to her horse, "...you don't see suprised." I looked at her, "I've grown used to him breaking his word, but for some reason I always hope he won't."

"He was kind once, was he not?" She asked, "it's just that, I've seen glimpses of what seems to be kindness."

"He used to be." I sighed, "although I hardly remember when." My voice quieted.

"I am sorry Ardwin." She said softly.

"Don't worry about me." I shook my head, "be careful in the castle."

"I will be." She said, and then she left on her way to Bonchurch. It was noon and we were all waiting for the sheriff to make his move.

"IT'S GISBORNE!" Will shouted running to the camp, "he's taken some men and riding south!"

"That's our que lads, come on!" Robin got up and we all began to follow Gisborne. He lead us to an old cave, we watched from up on a hill.

"It's a cave." Allan whispered.

"Well, thanks to our friend the earl of Bonchurch, Gisborne led us straight to it." Robin said watching carefully.

"So what do we do now?" Djaq asked.

"We wait." Robin answered. After a few minuets Guy marched from the cave enraged that the ledger was not where it was said to be. As soon as they were gone we went to work.

"Just this can destroy men and mountains." Robin said gravely letting the powder run from his hand, "it is inconceivable." We moved the barrels in together, so it would be easy for Robin to hit. We then retreated to the hill we were on before for cover. Soon Gisborne returned with more guards and the sheriff.

"Show time." He said and moved into a better position to fire.

"Gisborne!" Robin yelled from the middle of the field as Gisborne and a few guards were standing at the mouth of the cave.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Gisborne ordered his guards. We shot arrows at them so they landed before their feet stopping them in their tracks.

"You have five seconds left in this world!" Robin shouted, "four! Three!" He lifted his bow and took aim, "two!" He let the flaming arrow release, "one!" The arrow flew past Gisborne and into the cave. Gisborne began to run, but was knocked to the ground from the blast that came from the powder. Will sighed happily, "I'm glad that is destroyed."

"We still have one thing to burn." Robin said walking back to us. Back at the camp we all sat around the fire as Robin stared at the ledger in his hands.

"Hey, if I burn it, that's not you, is it?" Allan asked his arm around my shoulder, "I mean technically you kept your word." He explained.

"This is not about one man's wish." Robin said and tossed the book into the fire.

"Good to have you back Much." Will said looking over to where Much sat.

"Good to have you back, my lord Much." He corrected us. I shook my head smiling.

"That is gonna get really annoying." Allan said.

"That's gonna get really annoying, my lord." He said again. Robin laughed.

"It is going to get really annoying, but I'm sorry…I like it." He go up and began to walk away.

"Well, seeing as though you like, lording it up…" Robin smirked, "to lord Much!" He exclaimed, we all ran over and hoisted Much up onto John's shoulders laughing.

"All hail lord Much! All hail lord Much!" John shouted, "let's burn him!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Djaq take the ledger from the fire.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoed it, I'll update soon:) (Promsie)**


	15. Chapter 145

p style="text-align: center;"strongSo sorry that this is not a chapter everyone. I will put the next chapter up soon though! Most likely by this weekend! I would just like to say I am so grateful to all my readers and the wonderful reviews, I really like hearing from you guys! Please keep reading and and leaving reviews if you so desire:) Thank you all so much! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong¨We are Robin Hood!"/strong/p 


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello readers! I hope you guys are all doing well today! I would just like to say thank you for reading and the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I jolted awake. My chest rose and fell rapidly, I took in deep breaths trying to calm myself. Slowly I looked to my right and saw Allan still asleep. I sighed in relief of not waking him. I listened to the outside, hearing small sounds of movement, nothing too loud.

"What was it this time?" Allan asked groggily.

"What?" I asked quietly my voice raspy.

"The nightmare, what was it?" His eyes were still closed.

"Nightmare?"

"Nightmare." Allan nodded, then opened his eyes slowly and looked over at me. I was silent.

"Look, I can't help ya, if you don't tell me what keeps scaring you. I can see how scared you get."

"How?"

"Sometimes you talk in your sleep, when you're having a nightmare. Small things, "no," "stop," "dad,". And you sound utterly terrified. I try to wake you up, but you just self soothe."

"If I self soothe, then why do you want to help me, if I can deal with it myself?" I asked confused.

"Because you shouldn't have to." He turned on his side to face me, "and you don't have to, not now." I swallowed and nodded, "I know, sorry." He shook his head and kissed my forehead, "you don't have to be." I smiled softly, "come, let's get up."

Robin got back from a village.

"Who's that?" Allan asked as Robin got off his horse along with a red haired man.

"I have no idea. But he needs out help." Robin answered, and began to explain how he had found the burning down a church and was being browned by the villagers.

"So master forgive me, but you found him trying to burn and church, but yet you save him and not the church?" Much asked confused and slightly concerned motioning to the man.

"Because I could not fit the church on my horse!" Robin exclaimed. Will walked up to the man slowly, "what are they?" He motioned to black marks around the mans neck. The man stood still looking forward aimlessly and passive.

"These look like esteem symbols...Djaq!" Robin called, "do these mean anything to you?" Djaq came closer and looked at the symbols on his neck.

"I'm not sure." She answered nervously, "it could be some sort of code."

"It's strange…he fought like a crusader back in Locksley.

"Yeah, on the wrong sides by the look of him." Will commented.

"No. He definitely went out with King Richard." Robin looked at the cross around his neck, "he's beyond sides now. The war has turned his mind."

"Crusaders sickness." Much spoke up.

"And there'll be thousand more like him while the war drags on. He needs care." Robin rubbed his chin before turning his eyes to Much, "Much, you need to look after him." He chuckled nervously as he looked between Robin and the man, "uh oh, no master. Master please. I mean look at him, surly…"

"Well you've looked after me all these years." Robin explained.

"Yeah, but…he's a menace!" Allan exclaimed.

"Yes!" Much nodded frantically, and looked back at Allan, "you know I think that's the first time we've actually agreed upon something." He looked back to the man still staring aimlessly into the forest, "he's been burning churches, and fouling wells."

Robin lifted his hand slowly in front of him intended to shake but the man just looked at it once before returning to starring. Silently the group began to disperse.

"Fine." Much sighed, "I'll look after him...just answer me one question. How are you meant to look after a deranged heretic

"Very very carefully." I added before walking away.

"So there's a deranged Heretic in the camp now, how wonderful." Allan spoke as we walked away.

"You aren't scared are you Allan?" I questioned curiously.

"Me? No." He scoffed.

"Oi guys, I've got something to show you." Will called.

Robin, Allan, John, and I all followed Will into the forest to what he wanted to show us.

"Amazing! You've got to see this wagon, it's completely unique!" Will exclaimed as we all bound down a hill following him, "I've never seen a set of wheels like it!" Robin and Allan chuckled happily as Will continued on about the wagon, "Independent suspension, reinforced chassis…" We all came to the wagon, large, green oddly shaped, and tipped over in the dirt.

"It's a fine aching Robin." Will answered bounding on top of it. Allan, John and I looked at the sides.

"What is it?" Robin asked laughing.

"Rich owner too. Cause this wood, it's not English wood. This is spectacular! Easter cedar. My dad got a block of it once to make dagger handles." Will awed at the wagon. Allan and I tried to look inside threw the small openings in the side.

"Slides right down." Allan said sliding down the edge of the wagon, I laughed smiling.

"This must've got caught up in the storm two weeks ago. This gully must have a torrent." Robin explained his hand on a tree.

"Hey, looks like some kind of list." Allan announced as he found a piece of paper.

"Is it directions?" I asked glancing at them.

"The castle I think." Robin said furrowing his brow, then handed it to Will.

"Looks like the Sheriffs got himself a rich visitor." Will said. Robin looked at me, "I have no idea who this belongs to. Never seen it before." I responded. Suddenly John began screaming and running up the hill.

"Woah, what's up John?" Allan asked chuckling as we made our way over to him. He looked genuinely frightened.

"John what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"THERE! THERE!" John exclaimed pointing towards the wagon.

"Eh? Steady up John. What's got into you?" Allan wondered jumping down from the wagon. Suddenly something jumped out from the bushes yelling. We all yelled falling to the ground Allans hand around mine. It was Robin, in…some form of a mask. My chest rose and fell rapidly from the scare.

"It's no joke Robin!" Allan yelled, "it's witchcraft."

"Hardly." Robin chuckled taking it off and looked at it more.

"It's a fine piece of work." Will took it. Allan kissed the cross around his neck still clinging to my hand.

"For a nasty mind." Will handed it back quickly.

"The sheriff's certainly keeping some strange company." Robin breached in heavily, he took his finger and stuck them thru the eyes hole.

"Robin let it be!" John begged.

"John, it's only a mask." Robin insisted. Suddenly bids swirled rising from the trees, as the wind ran through the trees. I shivered.

"Oh, come on." Robin looked at us, "get a grip." He scoffed. We walked back to camp behind Robin as he examined the mask. Much was talking to the man with red hair when we entered, and Jack was sitting by a fire.

"Another mouth for dinner." Robin said putting the mask in Much's face. He immediately yelped and scrambled away.

"Not you too!" Robin exclaimed shocked.

"What is that?!" Much demanded jabbing his finger at it.

"Put it this way. I would not want to be on the receiving end of this.: Robin responded.

"Looks like it's for torture." Much said with distaste.

"Whatever it is, that is not Christian!" Allan exclaimed. Robin began to move the needles stuck in the mask.

"Don't do that!" Allan pleaded, "you might cause plagues of locusts. Rivers of blood!"

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, "our friends are convinced a master of the darks is at the castle. Someone from the ast to scare us, a bogeyman under the bed. Come on! Look!" Robin said to Djaq and Much Holding up the mask, "it's working already!"

"Robin, in all my life in the castle, I have never seen anything like that at the castle, but I would not put it past the Sheriff to bring in such a person." I spoke up. He looked at all of us in disbelief.

"Something this grotesque cannot be for good." Djaq said taking the mask from Robin examining it. Suddenly the man with red hair jumped up letting out what sounded like a war call grabbing Djaq, holding a knife to her throat.

"Saracen evil!" He growled.

"Nothing to do with me." Djaq answered strained. We wall drew our swords in a flash.

"Harold!" Much called putting his hands up to stop.

"Torturer!" Harold hissed.

"Clam down!" Much said rushed, "she's one of us. Now listen to me." I gripped my sword tightly.

"Now let her go." Much said struggling to keep calm. Suddenly Harold dropped to the ground from a rock thrown at his head from John. I dropped my sword and rushed to her side, "are you alright?" She nodded breathing heavily.

"What did you do that for?!" Much exclaimed dropping next to Harold.

"To save Djaq!" John exclaimed.

"He trusted me, he was going to drop the knife!" Much said then looked back at Harold sadly. John sighed sitting back down.

"You see?" Robin asked holding up the mask, "that's how it works. Fear."

"We need to put him somewhere." Will said helping Djaq up.

"What?" Much looked at him confused.

"For when he turns." Will said with force, "he could hurt one of us!"

"He's not an animal!" Much shot back.

"Much, we don't know when he'll turn, or what will happen. But he does seem to be dangerous when he does." I spoke up. He looked at all of us in utter shock, "you cannot be serious!"

"We need to go find some wood. I have idea for something that might work. Do we still have rope?" Will questioned.

"Yeah, I'll help." Allan said speaking up.

"Come on." Will grabbed his axe and headed to the camp. Allan came over and kissed me gently on the side of my head then went with Will. After a while the boys came back with wood and made a makeshift cage for Harold to be kept in.

"I don't like it!" Much exclaimed.

"It's temporary." Robin said putting setting Harold in it, "we'll use this until we get the wagon out of the mud. We can put him in there."

"Come on John." Robin said turning away, "we're off to drag the wagon out."

"NO!" John grumbled. Robin walked over to him while the rest of us waited.

"We need something strong to keep Harold in when he has his turns. The wagons perfect."

"I stay here!" He turned around and sat be a tree with a white cross drawn on it, "protected!" Robin scoffed, "you're not serious? The biggest man in Sherwood, jumping at shadows?!"

"Not shadows. The Devil!" John jabbed his arm towards where Robin had put the mask. Robin looked at him before walking back over to us.

"Will?" Robin asked, "go into Nottingham, find out who it really at the castle. We need to help Little John." Will grabbed his cloak and weapon before venturing into the forest.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Robin said after a moment of thinking to himself.

"I thought we were gonna drag the wagon out?" Allan questioned holding his hands up.

"We will, I just need to find something out first." With that Robin left into the forest going the opposite direction as Will.

"Guess we'll just wait here then." Allan sighed sitting back down. John was still sitting under the painted cross, Djaq was doing something with plants near her tent.

"Do you ever regret putting that on?" Allans voice sounded. I jumped slightly then looked up at him from where I was sitting.

"What?" I furrows my eyebrows confused.

"The ring." He nodded to the ring he gave me as he sat.

"No." I chuckled and looked back at him, "what's this about?" He shrugged.

"Let's play a game." He said suddenly.

"Alright…" I smiled slightly confused.

"Why made you love me?" He questioned. I realized what was happening.

"Why do you love me?" I replied. He chuckled, "I asked first."

"Fine." I thought for a moment, "you made me feel safe. Your turn, what made you love me?"

"You saved my life." He answered, "your turn." I thought for a moment, "...you're funny." I nodded to him.

"You're beautiful."

"You're handsome."

"You're strong."

"You're daring."

"You made me want to be more than I was." He spoke.

"You showed me I could be more than who people thought I would be." I answered then grabbed his hand, "I do love you Allan. Don't ever doubt that I do." He nodded and smiled slightly. Robin came back to, I could tell he was thinking about something. Suddenly Will ran into camp yelling, "STRANGER ON THE MOVE! Out of the castle!" We all jumped up.

"What kind of stranger?" Robin asked walking over to him.

"Saracen." Will swallowed.

"That's our friend!" Allan exclaimed.

"Or we could be attacked my spirits at any moment." Robin said teasing.

"He rode out at dawn with Gisborne and his troops." Will said.

"Which way was he heading?" Djaq asked as Much joined us.

"This way, into the forest." Will replied.

"We've got to smash that thing up!" Allan pointed towards the mask, "it could draw them towards us."

"Nothing is going to draw anybody anywhere!" Robin exclaimed in frustration, "now let's go and see who he is, shall we?" He looked over at John, "come on John, come and face your fears!" John didn't move, he just stayed curled up under the tree. Robin sighed and moved closer, "it's alright John." John looked at him then turned away. RObin scoffed truding away.

"We are taking on the forces of darkness, and we'll me alright?!" Allan commanded.

"YES!" Robin threw his hands up in the air, "it's a Saracen man."

"They probably want the wagon." I spoke up. Robin nodded, "now listen, this is what we're going to do." Robin explained his plan. Will, Allan and I would be up on a hill and fire down upon the group while Robin grabbed the Saracen.

"You don't seem afraid." Will said as we waited on top of the hill with our bows.

"Me?" I glanced at him. He nodded.

"As far as I know, the greatest evil in the world is the Sheriff, not some mask." I replied and watched Gisborne's group ride up. The Saracen man dismounted his horse and climbed on top of the wagon. He was dressed in bright orange and red colors. We saw Robin seeking along the side of the wagon, then pulled the man down forculy. The three of us notched our arrows and fired arrow after arrow upon the group pushing them back into the trees. We kept firing until Robin was clear. Guy's yells echoed the camp. Allan chuckled as we ran back to camp.

Robin tossed the man to the ground in front of John.

"So, tell me John. What is so powerful about him? Hmm?" Tobin questioned as the man rose up slowly disoriented. We all turned our heads as Djaq spoke in a different tongue dropping to her knees in front of the man, who talked back in the same language.

"At least one of you knows how to show respect." The ma grumbled at Robin.

"What are you doing?" Djaw hissed coming to stand next to Robin.

"What are you doing?" He asked back his arms crossed.

"This man is Prince Malik al-Ayubi-n-shati!" Djaq exclaimed shocked. Robin shrugged not understanding.

"Nephew of Saladin!" Djaq almost shouted in frustration, "I served under him!"

"The Saladin?" Much asked. Djaq nodded quickly.

"Whoops." Allan chuckled.

"He is royalty, bow down to him." She hit Robin on the arm and dropped to her knees.

"Nobody bows down to anybody!" Robin grabbed her up dragging her up, "not in this forest. John?" John hummed and grabbed the man by the arms pushing him towards the mask.

"No!" Djaq exclaimed following.

"You I do not like!" John snapped pushing him to the mask.

"My friends want to know about this mask." Robin tugged him to a halt in front of the mask.

"Ah! What have you done to it?!" He looked at the mask melancholy, "I cannot present it now!"

"That's a gift?" Much questioned.

"It was!" The prince responded, "a peace offering." He shot a look towards Robin.

"Peace? Let's stick needles in his head and see how he likes it." Allan gestured to the prince.

"And this is what happens when cousins marry." The prince said looking back to Robin unamused he touched the mask, "this is a model for teaching. Needles placed correctly on parts of the body can cure all sorts of ailments."

"Sounds like dodgy magic to me." Allan shook his head.

"This is science, not magic." The prince turned to look at us.

"What, so you're a physician then?" Will asked from the back. I looked over at Robin who was watching the prince carefully.

"You see John." Robin raised his head to look at John, "a physician. That's all." John scoffed at the prince then walked away.

"I am not physician, I am an ambassador. This gift got prince John, is a gift of healing to celebrate our new peace treaty." The prince explained. I looked at him confused.

"Prince John wants peace?!" Robin exclaimed confused. .

"I want peace." The prince spoke confidently, "The Holy Lands are drenched in blood. Thousands of men die, both sides! This is not the will of Allah. It is the duty of all good men to put an end to this barbarity. So I come to negotiate peace with Prince John and THe Sheriff."

"If you really want peace in The Holy Land, The Sheriff? And Prince John? They are the last people you want to talk to." I spoke up, "whatever they have told you? It's a lie."

"And how can I believe what you say?" The looked at me then to all of us landing on Robin, "you and your band of superstitious ignorant outlaws. Now I demand you let me go!"

"I'm not being funny mate, we've only just caught you!" Allan chuckled.

"Let. Me. Go. Or let the blood of thousands be on your conscience." The prince looked directly at Robin.

"Let him go." Robin said.

"What?!" Allan laughed in disbelief, "Robin-"

"We let him go." Robin repeated.

"I'll put him on a main path back to Nottingham." I suggested. Robin nodded so I gestured for the prince to walk with me, he did. We walked through the forest for a while before coming to a path.

"Here you are. Just follow the path that way." I pointed towards Nottingham, "and you shall arrive at the gates of the castle in no time."

"Thank you." He said and began to walk on the path. I looked at him for a moment before turning around. I took a step before biting my lip and turned back around calling to him, "hey!" The prince stopped and turned around.

"Some advice." I called, "be careful of the Sheriff, he's never what he seems." The prince nodded before turning back to the path, and I began my walk back to camp.

"How'd it go?" Robin asked when I got back.

"He's off. He'll be back at the castle in no time." I answered. Robin nodded slowly rubbing his head.

"What is it Hood?" I could tell something was off.

"Marian showed up while you were showing the prince off." Robin said, "I know what the sheriff is up to…"

"What?"

"The prince, the whole thing, it's for a ransom." He breathed out.

"And he thinks he's a guest?" I asked slightly shocke, "that's a new play."

"Hey!" Will come running into camp, "found a group of Sarcan travelers in the forest. This way!" He ran off again trusting us to follow.

We climbed ontop of a hill and looked down. There was a group of women dancing while a man watched on. Along with a cart.

"That doesn't look like a ransom." Allan chuckled.

"It is not a ransom." Djaq said her eyes glued to group.

"Course it's a ransom." Will countered, "look, flags of safe passage, women to show good faith."

The man in the group went over and unveiled a painting of a knight.

"Robin this is not right." Djaq argued, "muslims are forbidden to worship human imagines."

"I'm not surprised. It's hardly a masterpiece." Allan spoke.

"I think it might be the Al-Shuj'aan. Saladin's assassination squad."

"Assassination?" I questioned. The whole group giggled, "only one of them is armed, and the rest are women."

"What is that suppose to mean Hood?" I asked looking at him

"That chest of moent could feed a lot of mouth this winter." Robin cleared his throat, "let's take it." Everyone moved to get, up."

"Robin no!" Djaq grabbed him. The man clapped and the women let out cries and threw throwing stars at the painting. I grabbed Allans arm pulling back.

"That's not worship." Will spoke up, "that's target practice."

"You are not listening to me because I am a women!" Djaq whispered loudly.

"I'm all ears." Robin replied his eyes wide.

"We need to save the prince." Robin announced once we were back at camp, "if he dies here, his uncle can use that to keep the war going."

"But how do we do it?" Will questioned.

"We infiltrate the castle. Get the prince and get out. If the assassins are already there let the castle guard handle them." He explained.

"Simple enough." I sighed nodding. We all gathered our weapons and made ready to move outwith everyone. Running through the woods we found the assassination squad was gone. Hurrying to the castle we broke in through one of our paths.

"Robin." I said as screams reached my ears.

"This way." Robin ordered and ran through the halls. We came across the sheriff running from the male assassin. " Robin shot him in the back as the Sheriff was on the ground cry for mercy. He looked up shocked at the sword fell into his hands.

"Where. Is. The. Prince." Robin demanded pointing an arrow at the sheriff.

"Forget him! Stay here, protect me!" The Sheriff pleaded. We all landed our swords towards him.

"Okay! I'll give you your prince, i'll him to you."

"Where is he?" Robin ordered again.

"Great hall." The sheriff whimpered. With that we took off towards the great hall.

"Don't leave me!" The Sheriff yelled, I heard his feet running after us. We burst through the doors of the great hall the yells of the assassins behind us.

"John, Allan get the door!" Robin ordered once everyone was in including the Sheriff.

"Fools do not deserve to be rescued." The Prince said to Robin.

"This isn't a rescue yet." Robin breath in heavily then began giving orders.

"Ardwin, Allan over there." Robin pointed to the far wall under the door, "John, Will, over there. Much and Djaq, over there. Vasey, with me."

"Me?" The Sheriff squeaked pointing to himself.

"If you want to live." Robin said, "your highness, stay behind me."

"What so we're working with the Sheriff now?" Allan asked gripping his sword.

"Just be ready!" Robin ordered. Screams of guards filled the silence, suddenly the doors burst open. The women came in yelling. They raced down the stairs facing Robin then others turned around facing Allan and I. They began to twirl their swords gashing them threw the air as they faced us.

"Ready." Robin said his voice steady, "now!" He gave the word and we all launched into battle picking an assassin to fight. They moved quicker than any other person I had fought, their movement fluid and well thought out. I leaned backwards as one went for my throat. I came back up quickly slamming my sword with her, the blows her quick and on point. As the fighting raged on I could tell everyone was getting tired, all except the assassins. I hit one's sword to the side kicking her in the leg making her stumble to the ground, but she regained composure much faster and yanked my leg causing me to fall to the ground with a smack. I rolled to the side to avoid her swinging sword.

Suddenly they all stopped fighting as another call rang out, much like theirs. I scrambled up as someone else entered the room: Harold. He jumped from the balcony above the door into the group of assassins. We all stepped back from them. He let out one more cries raising his sword clashing it with the others. He moved like them, swift and fast. Before long he had slayed all of them. I looked at the scene before me breathing heavily.

"Ardwin?" Allan asked walking over to me.

"I'm alright." I said then looked at him, "you?"

"Fine."

"Get him!" The Sheriff pointed at the prince, "prince, whatever, far away from here!"

"The feeling is Mutual." The Prince walked towards the stair and we followed. Robin put his hand on Harold's shoulder pulling him towards the stairs.

"And Locksley." The sheriff called, "business as usual, tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Robin answered breathing heavily.

Back at camp the Prince made to leave, but not before he offered to help Harold. He put the mask on him and began twisting the needles.

"There." He said removing it.

"How do you feel?" Much asked.

"The pains lessened." Harold answered then looked at the Prince, "thank you."

"What will you do now?" Robin asked the prince.

"Go back to the holy lands. And continue to fight for peace." The prince answered.

"I'll go with you." Harold spoke up, "see you get there safely."

"Thank you." The prince nodded.

We helped him pull the wagon out of the mud and sent him on his way with two horses.

"Not a dull moment in Sherwood." Allan said sitting next to me.

"Not one." I replied. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"What was your dream?"

I looked over at him slowly and bit my lip.

"Ardwin, you can tell me."

"It was about you." I replied hesitantly. He looked confused, "what?"

"You died." I straightened up, "and I couldn't save you…" I sucked in a deep breath, "and I couldn't say goodbye."

"I'm not going anywhere Ardwin." He said softly.

"I know. I know." I nodded. He pulled me closer into a hug. I leaned against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey my lovely readers! So sorry this is not a chapter, but I'm going to be updating a LOT soon!**

 **At the moment I need your guy's help on a part I am writing so please! Please share your opinion!**

 **Small spoilers:**

 **At the moment Ardwin is captured somewhere, and I'm trying to decide if she should somehow escape on her own? Or should Allan help rescue her? Or any other ideas you guys have about the storyline?**

 **PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE AN OPINION!**

 **Thank you all so so much! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely readers! So I have found myself stuck in writting Robin Hood at the moment. So I was wondering if there was anything you guys wanted to see/read in my story that I haven't put in yet? Please please please let me know if you guys have anything in mind! Thanks**

 **we are Robin Hood!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I have been away from this story for so long, sometimes I just can't write what I want:(**

 **But anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy!:)**

* * *

Allan, Will and I discreetly snuck the gates of Nottingham.

"Watch out scum!" A guard snapped pushing through us dragging a villager with him by the arm. Allan pulled me closer. Soldiers ran around the town collecting taxes in the name of the king.

"You three!" A guard snapped at three men at a table drinking ale," have you three paid an ale tax?!"

"Ale tax?" I breathed quietly in disbelief.

"Take them away!" The guards grabbed the men and pulled them away. A few other soldiers waltzed over to a man playing checkers.

"Gamblin' are we? Well I bet you don't have a listens!" The guard hissed throwing the board off the table, "take him away!" Will stepped forward in anger, but Allan caught his arm, "we can't help everyone, we got to find my mate's wife, and make deliveries." He pushed him back.

"There she is." Allan pointed to a woman begging in the street, a small boy clinging to her dress. We walked over to her discreetly and handed her a pouch of coins.

"From Robin Hood." Allan spoke softly.

"God bless you." The women spoke happiness gleaming in her eyes. We moved to leave and continue but a rough voice caught my ears.

"What you go there?!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw knights grabbing the money from the women.

"Allan." I grabbed his arm and glanced towards the women.

"Take her and the little brat!" One of the guards snapped grabbing the boy.

"Oi!" Allan turned and kicked one in the chest, while Will hit the other on the head with the hilt of his axe. I grabbed the boy from the guard and ushered him and his mother giving the gold back. Will and Allan had defeated the guards, and the crowd that had gathered was cheering. Allan was punching the air. In victory. I laughed looking at him.

"Guys, run!" Will demanded as more guards came running towards us. Allan grabbed my hand and we began to run navigating our way through the market. I kicked baskets to the side hoping to slow the guards down. Will was in front of us, we rounded a corner and I felt something hit my face sending me backwards onto the ground, my hand being ripped from Allan's. I looked up to see a black knight standing over me, quickly I kicked him in the face sending him back. Allan and Will were fighting other guards trying to get out of Nottingham. I took out my sword and began to fight beside them.

I hit the sword out of the guard's hand, and then jabbed my sword through his side. Strong arms grabbed me from behind pulling me back, I thrashed back and forth trying to get loose.

"Ardwin!" I saw Allan running to me but was quickly knocked to the ground by another guard.

"Allan!" I yelled trying to get my arms free, "let me go!" I was almost free when a sharp pain burned in the back of my head, then black.

My vision was blurry…it was dark, and the air seemed wet. Turning my head to the left I saw bars. I shot up quickly realising where I was.

 _The Dungeons_

"No, no." I got up looking around through the bars. I didn't see Allan. But the dungeons were full. Full of farmers and villagers. Some didn't notice me, others just glanced. I grabbed the bars and pulled on them.

"No, no, no…" I whispered looking around frantically for key. I cursed under my breath leaning my head on the bars.

The door opened with a creak, fast feet climbed down the stairs. I back away quickly and sat down at the back of the cell my heart beating faster. My face steeled over as I saw who was coming down the stairs.

"Ardwin." Guy said softly rushing over to the cell.

"Oh look, the cavalry's arrived." I replied sarcastically crossing my arms.

"You got caught." He said in a deep voice as if he was scolding me.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, "I thought the bars were just for decoration."

"They said you were disrupting the town, beating on guards." He said glaring. I scoffed, "we were giving some money to a widow trying to provide for her son. We just fought back when _your_ guards attacked."

He sighed before walking away muttering to himself. I sat back against the cell wall listening to the dark, and murmurs of its prisoners.

A few hours later he was back, he didn't say anything, but just unlocked my cell and opened the door. He looked at me and gestured with his hand to get up and come closer. I stayed where I was.

" _Ardwin_." He said sternly. Slowly I got up and walked over to him, he gripped my arm roughly and began to pull me out the dungeons.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we walked down the hall of the palace. Guy didn't answer, he just kept pulling me through the halls. I swallowed thickly as I saw Marian. She stopped walking and stared at me then to Guy.

"Guy what are you-"

"Not now Marian." Guy snapped walking past her. Slowly I realised he was taking me to the grandhall. He pushed open the large doors and pulled me in. I saw the Sheriff sitting in his chair looking smug. Then I noticed another person kneeling on the floor before the sheriff.

"Ardwin." The Sheriff got up and walked over as Guy stopped and set me in the middle of the room.

"Wonderful of you to stop by." He chuckled. I stood straight as he looked at me.

"Come now." He moved behind me, "here I thought you knew common manners." I felt a sharp sting in the back of my legs as I felt to my knees. Guy shifted uneasily.

"We bow to others higher than ourselves." The Sheriff sneared holding up a now bloodied dagger. My blood. I bit my lip as the pain grew.

"Now." The Sheriff straightened and twirled the dagger in his hand, "I have a question to ask you." He waltzed over to the other person kneeling on the floor grasping the bag on the person's head he pulled it off and my stomach dropped.

 _Little John_

"Do know who this?" The Sheriff tisked pointing at the man with the dagger. I looked at him, before looking back at the Sheriff, shaking my head.

"No."

"Really?" The Sheriff asked grabbing John's head and holding it up, "take a good look." I shook my head. Suddenly his hand slapped across my face knocking me to the ground. I looked up at him slowly glaring.

"I truly hope you aren't lying Ardwin." The Sheriff warned.

"I've never seen him before." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmm." The Sheriff sighed, "well, then take… _that_." He pointed to John, "back to dungeons. And put her wherever you plan on keeping her for the time being."

Two guards stepped forwards and grabbed John dragging him out of the room. I let out a heavy breath and grabbed the table to help me get up, pain shooting through my leg. I felt a soft hand helping me up. I looked to my left and saw Guy. He looked a bit sorry and his grip was much softer than before.

"Taking me back to the dungeons." I questioned harshly standing straight ignoring the pain.

"No." He said much to my surprise, "I'm taking you to a room you can stay in until I figure something out." He grabbed my arm again helping me walk.

"Figure what out?" I asked skeptically. He didn't say anything more, and his face became expressionless. My cheek was throbbing and I was sure it was red. I didn't really pay attention as we walked. I was mainly trying to figure out how to get out, I knew the castle well enough. Suddenly we stopped and I looked up to see Guy opening a door and pulled me in.

It was a room…it was _my_ room. I turned to look at Guy.

"Why?" I questioned quietly.

"You don't deserve to be kept in the dungeons like a dog." He replied softly before clearing his throat and walking out, "I'll have some dinner brought up for you."

He left and things were quite. I stared around my old room…Everything was where it was the last time I had seen it, but it didn't seem like I belonged there anymore. I sunk into a chair touching the back of my leg, my hand came away red. I limped over to my closet, pulled out one of my old shirts and shredded it into strips wrapping them around my leg.

A soft knock sounded at the door, I didn't reply.

"Ardwin?" Marian's voice broke the silence. I looked up slowly as she opened the door.

"Are you alright?" She walked slowly into the room.

"Sure." I replied, "I need to get out of here. I need to get John out of here."

"You can't go anywhere with that leg." Marian

"I can try."

"You'll be captured, and then you're father-Guy won't be able to help you." She argued.

"I don't want his help. I want to get out of here." I finished tying the fabric around my leg.

"You won't be able to fight as well…just stay here for the night. I'm sure Robin and the others have a plan to get you and John out."

"I don't want to stay here Marian. This place makes me feel sick." I tried to get up, but my leg was throbbing. She kept quiet for a moment, then spoke up.

"You just have to make it through tomorrow. The is holding an event to teach the people a lesson…The Festival Of Pain."

I raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't reassure me."

"Robin will be there to stop him." She added quickly, "you can get out then. No question on whether or not you'll be there."

"Will John be there?" I inquired.

"Most likely, I'll ride to find Robin and make more plans. Stay here." She walked towards the door, "and don't get into anymore trouble."

"No promises." I scoffed, "I can not be held accountable for my actions if I am provoked."

"Please try to the best of your abilities then." Marian added before leaving.

I sunk back into the chair sighing. _I don't want to be here…the dungeons would be better…_

The door opened and Guy entered with a plate of food.

"You dressed your wound." He gestured to the bandages.

"It is something that I often do."

"In that forest." He sounded skeptical, "it's a wonder you haven't gotten any infections…"

"We live in the forest, we aren't idiots, we know how to treat wounds." I shot at him.

"Well, I know I didn't raise you to be an idiot." He set the food down but didn't leave.

"You didn't raise me to be a murder either…" I looked up at him, "but then you didn't exactly enforce that rule."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Isn't that what you are?"

"I'm trying to negotiate your release." He changed the subject.

"Good luck."

"There is no doubt Hood is coming to rescue you." His voice was lighter, "if you join us and help us-."

"No." I cut him off, " _no_."

"I am trying to help you Ardwin!"

"I am not betraying Robin, or Allan. I'm not some piece on a game board you can move whenever you please." I stood ignoring the pain, " _so leave_!"

"Ardwin."

"GET OUT!" I yelled, "GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He looked shocked at my outrage, before slowly backing away. I dropped to the floor as soon as he left the door locking behind him.

"I can't breath…" I whispered breathing heavily, "I need to get out…" Quickly looking around my room. Carefully I stood and sat in a chair at the desk in the room, rapidly opening all the drawers.

"Found it!" I grinned holding up the spare key to my room. Limping I unlocked the door and swung it open only have by blood go cold. Guy was standing in the doorway glaring.

"For a moment I thought you might _not_ try that." He grabbed the key from my hand. I stepped backwards quickly as he pushed into the room.

"Well if you thought I was simply just going to sit here, you don't know me very well." I turned sat on chair. Guy laughed shaking his head.

"Yes well, apparently not. Which is why I am assigning you a guard." He motioned with his hand and a armored guard came into the room, "he won't leave this room. Then if you wish to sleep he'll be in the hall. Behave." He shot a glare at me before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Great." I mumbled sinking further into the chair ignoring the guard, "are you really going to stand there all night?" The guard simply looked at me, saying nothing.

"I take that as a yes then." I sighed before leaning back against a chair. This was going to be a long night.

When the sun rose, I was still awake, and the guard was still standing at the door.

"I cannot believe you never moved from that spot." I spoke. The guard never moved, and never talked. Soon after the sun, Guy came back into my room.

"How did you sleep?" He asked dismissing the guard.

"I didn't." I replied and began to stand wincing as I stretched my leg.

"I wouldn't think that helped your leg either." Guy spoke looking around, "I see you didn't eat either."

"I wasn't hungry." I shrugged, "I'm guessing you came to get me for the Sheriffs _event_?"

"I wish you would agree to stop all of this nonsense, Ardwin." Guy groaned, "all of this trouble would be over!"

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am never going to stop." I stood and walked over to him, "and you are simply going to accept that, or deny it for the rest of your life, I don't care." Guy stared at me for a moment before walking towards the door, "come on." He ordered. Slowly I walked over to him looking straight ahead. With one hand holding my arm we walked down the hall, and the closer we got to the great hall the louder my heartbeat became. We stopped a few away from the door, and Guy turned towards me. I looked up to meet his gaze, but it wasn't harsh, it was soft. I thought I saw glimpses of regret in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Ardwin." He spoke.

"We are all sorry about something." The words left my mouth without thought. My breath hitched in my throat as he gently pressed a gloved hand to cheek, "I'm sorry." He whispered before turning and opening the door of the hall. I glanced at him one last time before walking into the room and down the stairs. The sheriff smirked at me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Lovely to see you Ardwin, please have a seat." He spoke just before a guard forced me to my knees in the line of prisoners. Wincing I looked to my left, and had to keep my mouth from falling open.

"Will?" I whispered, as the Sheriff began to talk. Will glanced over at me, "Robin has a plan." Relief washed over me.

"What about everyone else?" I asked quietly.

"Are you handcuffed."

"No." I spoke confused, "why aren't I…" My eyes wandered to Guy, as he watched the wall.

"When you see the signal, begin taking on the guards while I free the prisoners, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." I agreed watching as the Sheriff walked around explaining the event.

"These people think they are above the law!" The Sheriff exclaimed pointing to the line of prisoners, "but we are here today to let them know that even children are able to be punished!" The sheriff gripped a small boy from his hair and pulled him from the line. I saw John groan in frustration as he watched the Sheriff lower the boys face to a pile of burning coals.

"I say we start with the young first, since they are so impressionable." The sheriff smirked and began to lower the boys heads to the flames.

"NO!" John shouted struggling with his constraints.

"Hold him down." The sheriff ordered. Just as two guards walked towards John he broke loose yelling with rage. At the same moment the guards sprung into action, and the other prisoners got up and began trying to escape. John grabbed the Sheriff and tossed him to the side making sure Luke and Alice got out. I turned just as a guard aimed his sword at my head but before he could strike I ducked and kicked him back into the stairwell.

"Where's Robin?" I called to Will as I took the guards sword.

"He'll be here." Will called back taking on another guard. I whipped around to block a guards blow, the swords clashing together.

"Get the Sheriff out of here!" Guy yelled trying to round up the villagers.

"Stop this Gisborne!" The Sheriff shouted, before Will knocked him backwards. I ducked away from a guards grab sending him falling into the wall. I sucked in a breath as my leg began to sting. My head snapped up and a smile appeared on my face as a familiar figure came into view on the stairs.

"Sheriff!" Robin called, "I think you forgot payday this week!" Robin and Allan began to throw money onto the floor, the guards immediately stopping to grab all the coins they could.

"Put my money back!" The sheriff growled before Robin shot his shoe with an arrow. In a flash he was hanging upside down from a rope as John tightened the rope around a post.

"Come on!" Robin called to us and began to help the villagers out of the hall, and the castle. I helped an elder women up the stairs as Robin lead them from the castle before Gisborne and the guards could catch us. I tuned as someone called my name, before immediately wrapping my arms around Allan as he pulled me close. Laughing I closed my eyes.

"I thought I lost you." Allan muttered before away looking me up and down, "are you alright. What's this?" He gestured to my leg.

"Nothing. Just a scrape. It's healing." I shook my head before bringing his eyes to look at mine, "are you alright?"

"Fine. Much better now." Again Allan pulled me closer. Wrapping my arms around his middle I buried my head face into his chest, taking in his familiar scent, letting out a deep breath I hugged him tighter.

"Ardwin," Allan pulled away, "your shaking." I nodded, before looking at him, "you know I don't like the castle." He nodded hugging me again, "I know."

* * *

"Do you think it's weird?" Allan asked as I fiddled with a carving knife and a piece of wood.

"What?" I questioned not looking up from my work.

"We used to not know each other." He sat up, "at all. Well I mean, I had heard of you. But when I first met you I was in jail."

"Oh really?" I looked up with a small smile, "I had no idea. See, I thought you were sitting behind the bars, in the dungeons for fun." Allan laughed before nodding, "now look how far we have come."

"Oh yes, the uh, the yet camp in the middle of the forest is such an improvement." I laughed lightly, gesturing to the tent we were under, but Allan scooted closer, "I meant us." My eyes flickered towards him as he stared at me.

"I know what you meant, Allan A Dale." I confessed, resting my hands, "and yes, sometimes it seems weird."

"But worth it, of course." Allan said with a firm nod as he laid back, resting his head on his hands. He eyes me when I stayed quite a moment longer. A wide grin broke out over my lips, "yes, of course worth it. Every single thing, is worth it. Especially you." Content Allan closed his eyes. I gazed at him for a while, my mind wandering back to the castle. There was still a sting of pain within me...but it was not from the wound on my leg. This was something else. A sting of pain from the words I, and Guy had shared. While part of myself was convinced I no longer cared, a small part of me, a younger part of me, a seven year old girl deep within my bones flinched at the words I had shouted at him.

But, when I looked at Allan it all seemed to fade away. All that I had done. All I had cast aside of my old life...

It was no doubt worth it.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thin if you so desire!**

 **Till next time my lovely reader, I promise it won't be so long this time:)**


End file.
